


Sometimes Love Hurts

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, So "slow" probably won't be very realistic once I'm actually done lol, This is my first attempt at writing slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I'm writing this based on this fanart- https://kmkalan.tumblr.com/post/614520919896047616/kmkalan-tell-me-im-not-the-only-one-who-heard  It's one of the best fanarts I've ever seen and I got inspired!(please let me know if I need to tag something specific, I'm not very good at tagging)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 141
Kudos: 223





	1. The "Accident"

Lena heard gunshots coming from downstairs and hid until it was over and waited for Kara to come check on her like she always does.  
10 minutes passed and still no sign of Kara. Lena got out of the where she was hiding and opened her office’s door slowly and saw a few cops already walking around so she walked out and started to look everywhere for her friend.  
“Supergirl?” Lena called while walking down a long corridor. When no reply came, panic started to set in the pit of her stomach. “SUPERGIRL??” She tried once again but got no reply.  
Lena made one turn and saw a body laying at the end that corridor. She ran as fast as she could and kept calling the superhero’s name, hoping she would just get up and walk towards her, saying that everything was ok.  
“Supergirl?” The hero didn’t move a muscle. She was laying on her side, hair covering her face and there was blood everywhere. Lena now only prayed to whoever was listening that this wasn’t Kara’s blood. As she got closer, she could see how pale Kara was. The girl was barely breathing and at that sign, Lena completely lost it. She fell to her knees and started to look at all the cuts, all the bruises... “No no no no... NO!” She was desperately crying while looking at Kara’s body. “HELP! SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC IN HERE!” She wasn’t thinking properly anymore which was new to her. Lena had been taught how to act under any and every situation but one glance at Kara made her forget everything, all she could think about was the girl, her best friend, lying unconscious in front of her.

Maggie appeared a minute later, running towards them. “Hey, Lena, what happened?” She asked a little out of breath. 

“I don’t know!” Lena sobbed. “I-I heard gunshots and th-then I saw her flying by s-so I thought she had it under control, but sh-she never came to che-check on me.” She paused to breathe for a second before continuing. “She always goes to my office when there’s an attack anywhere near L-Corp bu-but today she didn’t so I went to look for her and found her like this.” She then looked up at Maggie with pleading eyes. “You need to help her, Maggie, please!” She cried even harder and hid her face behind her hands.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I already called Alex and she’s on her way with some paramedics from the DEO. Kara will be fine honey, Alex will know what to do.” Maggie ran a comforting hand up and down Lena’s back until she started to calm down.

“I’m sorry.” Lena sniffled and cleaned up the tears still running down her cheeks. 

“It’s alright.” Maggie gave her a soft smile. 

“I don’t know what came over me. I saw her here, looking like this and just panicked. I couldn’t think, I couldn’t move, I just froze and then I...” Lena shook her head and closed her eyes. 

“That’s your protective instinct, it automatically takes over when you really love someone.” Maggie replied and laid a gentle hand on the CEO’s shoulder. 

“I’ve never felt like this with any of my other friends. I mean, I didn’t have many friends and none of them were superheroes, but still, I’ve been scared before but not like this.” Lena was still trying to process what her reaction meant. Maybe she was tired, she’s been working non stop for the past two weeks now. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Maggie tried to hold back a little laugh. 

“What?” Lena looked confusedly at her, eyes still red and glassy with tears. 

“Well…” She didn’t manage to finish her sentence as Alex ran in, already screaming orders and checking over Kara. 

“I’m pretty sure she has 2 broken ribs, I’ll have to get an X-ray to make sure…” Alex checked over Kara’s cuts. “Okay, she has a really deep cut on her forehead that will need stitches, a big wound on her shoulder and just one bullet wound under her ribcage, no exit wound which means the bullet is still inside of her. She definitely has a concussion too. I’ll have to double check everything once we get to the DEO. We’ll take her now.”  
Alex did everything in less than 2 minutes and was already getting up to walk towards another agent when a hand touched her wrist. She looked down and saw Lena’s scared face looking at her.

“Can I go too?” Lena asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she actually was. 

“I will have to see if there’s a car available to take you, there’s not enough space on our ambulance.” Alex replied while trying not to let her face show how worried and scared she was. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take her.” Maggie said after she saw that Lena was about to start crying again. 

“Thank you, Maggie. I’ll see you two there.” Alex replied while walking away.

“Thanks, I really need to be with her.” Lena had a sad smile on her face.

“I know. You should talk to her.” Maggie said while helping Lena get up so the agents could take Kara.

“About what?” Lena looks confusedly at her. 

“Oh, come on little Luthor, you love Kara.” Maggie lowered her voice so just Lena could hear her. 

“Of course I do, she’s my best friend!” Lena was still staring at Maggie, not fully processing her words yet. 

“You know damn well that’s not what I meant.”  
Maggie saw realization finally hitting Lena and the girl just looked down at her hands

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena rolled her eyes and kept her gaze on her hands, avoiding Maggie’s eyes at all costs. She had been in denial for almost 4 years, now wasn’t the time to think about it. 

“You’re one of the smartest people I know, Lena, don’t try to play dumb here.” It was Maggie’s turn to roll her eyes and try to search for Lena’s face that was hiding behind her hair. 

“Whatever, I still can’t tell her.” Lena sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She really didn’t want to do this now, she couldn’t. Being in denial kept her safe from heartbreaks, acknowledge her feelings now, during such a delicate situation was the worst thing that could happen. 

“Why not?” Maggie raised an questioning eyebrow at her.

“Well, first of all, if she doesn’t feel the same way, I’ll lose my best friend and second, a Luthor and a Super? You really can’t see a problem there?” Lena looked at Maggie again, she looked tired and upset her voice was getting a bit louder but she wasn’t screaming, only trying to sound tougher than she actually felt at that moment. “If mother finds out, and she will, both her and Lex will start to try even harder to kill Kara and I can’t do this to her, that would be really selfish of me.” She finished and looked away again. 

“You know, I’m not trying to be mean or anything but, you’re being kind of selfish by taking Kara’s choice away from her. I understand all you just said, and your fears are valid, but Kara can handle herself and she’s not alone. She has you, the entire DEO team and me, we all can keep the both of you safe.” Maggie explained with a confidant voice, trying to calm the younger women down. 

“That still doesn’t change the fact that, if she doesn’t love me back, I’ll lose my best friend.” there was a little pout starting to form. She closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath. 

“Lena…” Maggie really wanted to point out that Kara obviously loved her back, that everyone could see that, so she just needed to sit and talk to Kara so they could figure things out together. 

“No, Maggie, not now. I’m sorry, I know you’re trying to help, but I can’t do this right now.” Lena sighed and looked into Maggie’s eyes with sad but serious face. “I’m happy everything worked out between you and Alex, I really am, but that’s not something I can have. I’m a Luthor, I need to focus on my job and not becoming a sociopath.” She gave her a weak and clearly fake smile and tried to move on. 

“Don’t say that, we…” Maggie still couldn’t really understand why Lena had such a hard time believing in them. 

“Can we just go? Please? I want to see Kara.” Lena interrupted the other woman before she had the chance to start that stupid speech about how good Lena actually was that Kara was constantly giving her since they had become friends. Her voice sounded sad and exhausted. As she looked up, Maggie saw tears in her tired eyes and decided to drop the topic for now. 

“Alright, OK, let’s go.”  
They got up and started to make their way to the front of the building, Maggie leading the way and Lena walking with her eyes cast down.  
Halfway through the corridor, when they’re almost at the door, a small shiny thing on the floor caught Lena’s eyes. She looked up to see if Maggie was still walking and went to picked the tiny object up to check it. It’s was a cartridge, but it looked different, this wasn’t made for a common gun. Lena quickly hid it in her bag to analyze it later in her lab and ran to catch up with Maggie.  
They went to Maggie’s car and she drove to the DEO as fast as she could, arriving only a few minutes after the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can also come to talk to me on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme


	2. Painful Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to prepare herself for any and every outcome her plan might have.

As they arrived, an agent immediately led them to a room and told them that director Danvers would come to talk to them soon.   
Maggie sat on one of the chairs and watched as Lena walked around the room, biting her nails and with her brows knitted together.

“Hey, sit down and relax for a bit. We’ll figure things out, Lena, but you need to stay calm.”

“I’m calm.” Lena answered almost automatically, her voice strained and eyes unfocused, her mind wondering around every possible scenario.

“Clearly.” Maggie whispered to herself. “Look, now we need to focus on helping Kara get better, let the authorities deal with the rest.”

“Hum…” Lena just kept walking back and forth while biting her nails. 

“Lena…?” Maggie was about to get up and walk towards the CEO when the door opened, startling both the girls. 

“Hey! Sorry about the waiting, we’re running around trying to figure things out.” Alex walked in with a serious face. 

“How’s she?” Lena stopped walking and stood in front of Alex.

“Well, besides the wounds we’ve already saw, checking thoroughly we could see that she was shot twice. One bullet scratched her shoulder, it was a pretty deep wound but it just needed a few stitches. Now, the other bullet is lodge really close to her left lung, we’ll have to perform a surgery to remove it. They won’t let me operate on her, they’ll just call me if they really have to so I’ll have to sit here and wait.” Alex was trying really hard not to cry, everyone in the room was tense and she felt like it was her responsibility to calm everyone down. 

“Oh God…” Lena whispered and started to nervously walk around the room again. “I need to go!”

“Wait, what? Lena…”   
Maggie tried talk in a calm voice but was interrupted by Lena’s rushed speech. 

“Alex, can you call me when the surgery is over?”

“Yes but why don’t you just wait here?” Alex looked confusedly at her and then at Maggie. 

“I can’t, I need to go.” Lena repeated herself and tried to open the door.

“Wait…” Alex stood in front of the door and touched Lena’s arm. “What happened? You asked to come and now you can’t wait to leave?”

“I need to check on something… in L-Corp. I forgot something there and I need to go get it. Please, let me go and call me when the surgery is over so I can see her.” 

“OK, but how are you going to get there?”

“I’ll call my driver. I just need to walk a bit to get away from the DEO and he’ll pick me up.”

“Alright, go on then. I’ll ask one of the agents to go with you just to make sure no one will get to you. Call if you need anything.”

“Yeah I will. Thank you.” She said and rushed out.

As Lena ran out, Alex walked outside, talked to one of the agents standing by the door and walked back inside, closing the door and sitting besides Maggie. She sighed, closing her eyes and laying her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“She’s gonna make it. Kara’s stronger, she’s a fighter, this will be over soon and she’ll be here sitting and joking with us in no time.” Maggie spoke calmly, caressing Alex’s hair and holding her hand. 

“I always get so scared when she gets hurt. I hate getting the reminder that she’s not actually unbreakable.” Alex’s voice was laced with fear. Her eyes were filling up with tears that she desperately wanted to hold back, her breath quickening and hands shaking. 

“It’s OK babe, I understand. It’s normal to be scared, I really understand, but let’s try to stay calm until they bring her back.” Maggie moved her head to look at Alex. “Look, if you need to cry, it’s OK, just cry. I’m here and I’ll hold you for as long as you need.” She felt Alex’s entire body starting to shake and held her tighter. “It’s alright, let it all out baby.” She whispered and helped Alex up to go sit on the couch on the other side of the room so they would be more comfortable. “I’m here, you’re safe. Cry for as long as you need to.”   
They stayed like this for a while, Maggie holding Alex and caressing her back while Alex gripped the front of her shirt with one hand and hid her face behind the other. After almost one hour, Alex ended up falling asleep and Maggie moved them a bit so they’re laying in the couch and closed her eyes to try and get some rest. 

Lena arrived at L-Corp and went straight to her lab.   
“Lena, what do I own the pleasure of this unexpected invitation?” Lillian was handcuffed to one of the tables with a cynical smile on her face. 

“What did you do to her?” She asked without paying attention to her mother’s ironic words. 

“I'm afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Supergirl, what did you do to her?” Lena was starting to lose her patience. 

“I still have no idea what you’re talking about. Lena, I’ve been working in my office for days. In fact, I was there when one of your men rushed in and dragged me here, proceeding to handcuff me here, which I find very rude. So, as much as I would love to take down the Girl of steel, this time I’m afraid I’m not involved.” 

“Even if you’re not actively involved, I just can’t believe you don’t know what’s going on.” 

“This time I really don’t…”

“Do you recognize this? I found this on the floor right after I found Supergirl.” She handed the cartridge to Lillian and sat on the other side of the table. 

“Yes, this is from the new prototype of a weapon we’ve been working on it this past few months.”

“So you are involved? What a surprise.” Lena rolled her eyes and sat down across from her mother. 

“Not exactly. Like I said, it’s from a prototype I’m working on but it isn’t ready yet. I haven’t even tested it yet.”

“Right, were you’re working on it by yourself?”

“No, I had another scientist with me, she was the one actually building it while I did the technical part.”

“Which means she was the one that betrayed you.”

“And we both know by who’s command.”

“But I don’t understand, why would Lex act behind your back? You hate Kryptonians just as much as he does so why would he steal your prototype? Why not just tell you about his plan and ask to test that gun on Supergirl?”

“Those are a lot of questions I really don’t have the answers to. As much as I would love to help you on this little quest, I’m afraid I have a lot to do back at work so, would you please release me and tell your guards to let me go?” Lillian lifted her hands but she knew Lena wasn’t going to just release her like this. 

“Yeah, no way. You’re staying right here until I find Lex, I still don’t believe you’re not involved in this. And even if it’s true, the knowledge that your son is using you now probably won’t bring your best side out, if you know what I mean.”

“Things change dear. Your brother no longer works with me, he has people to do certain things for him and then he acts on his own. And that’s very unexpected, but I’m not thinking about revenge. At least, not right now.”

“It must hurt, having your golden boy discharging you like trash.” Lena said in obviously fake serious voice. 

“What you want from me, Lena?”   
She sounded tired now but Lena knew her too well to fall for it. 

“I want the truth.” Lena sat up and crossed her arms. 

“I'm telling you the truth. I was working on it, yes, but it wasn’t ready yet. Your brother must have people working for him inside my company, not just that girl, but she was probably the one that gave him the instructions on how to build it, gave him all the blueprints and he did the rest. I wish I could say I’m involved, but your brother has me locked up in that company and just comes to me when he needs something, but he hasn’t talked to me in weeks so I didn’t know he was planning on attacking Supergirl. I would’ve gladly helped him if he had asked, we all know that, but he didn’t so, believe it or not, I’m not involved in this.”

“Maybe, but either way you’re not going anywhere until I find him and figure out how to help Supergirl.”  
Her phone rang a few seconds later and she looked at the number.   
“I need to go, but I’ll come back tonight and you’re going to help me find him.”

“Why would I help you? What do I get from doing that?”

“I’ll let you leave after I find and to talk to him. But you don’t need to help, I have a empty cell waiting for you, those are for my tests subjects but I’m ok with you staying in one of them.” Lena said and smiled ironically to her mother. Her phone rang right after so she walked away and answered it, walking back towards the table less than a minute later. “Alright, I need to go now but I’ll be back tonight. Someone will bring you food and water soon, try to be nice to them if you don’t want to be poisoned.” She looked over at Lillian one last time before getting into the elevator and making her way outside and getting into her car. 

An agent lead her through the DEO corridors and left her at a door saying that she could walk in and that Alex was going to come to talk to her soon.   
She opened the door and glanced around the room, her eyes tracing the unconscious woman in the bed. Kara looked pale, her face was full of stitches and there was a big bandage around her torso. She wasn’t intubated, just wearing a oxygen mask to help her breathe so that was a good thing, something Lena was going to hold on to for now.   
Lena finally walked in, closed the door and sat besides the bed. She carefully held Kara’s hand and softly touched her face. It felt cold which felt unnatural now. Lena knew it wasn’t exactly “normal” to be as warm as Kara was when she had her powers, but she got used to it after so many years hugging Kara, holding her hand and just being close in general while they had lunch together or during movie nights. 

“Hi… I don’t really know what to say right now, but science says that coma patients can actually hear what’s happening around them and… Well, I know you’re not actually in coma but I think this counts, right?” Lena wasn’t expecting an answer but the silence still felt agonizing to her. “… Yeah, I think it does. At least I hope it does. Alex told me on the phone that they’ll take you out of the sedatives tomorrow morning, and then we just need to wait for you to wake up on your own!” She tried to show some excitement, mostly to make herself feel a little better. “There’s so much I need to tell you, so much happened this past few weeks…” She kept trying to look for things to say, nice and happy things but her mind kept failing her. “God, I can’t do this…” Lena sighed and dropped her head on the bed, right besides Kara’s hand. “I’m so scared, Kara. Please don’t leave me! You… I don’t know… I’m so tired of hiding, of being scared. I need you…” She went silent after that, just watching Kara’s chest rising and dropping with each slow breath she took.  
A few minutes later she heard the door opening and quickly dried her tears and got up. Alex made her way towards them and stood next to Lena. 

“We managed to get the bullet out with minor damage to her organs. Once she’s more stable, I'll move her to the sunbed and that will help her body heal faster. Like I told you, she’s in an a lot of sedatives right now. She was intubated but that was just quick fix they needed during the surgery after a little complications. They didn’t give me many details. They took the tubes out one hour after the surgery was done and everything seemed fine so we finally moved her here. We’ll stop that medication early in the morning tomorrow and if everything is alright, she’ll wake up by the afternoon. Once she’s awake, I’ll check her brain waves and see how severe the concussion is, but I don’t think it’s too bad. So far, everything is as normal as it could be. She’s obviously in bad shape but not as bad as I expected, to be honest. We’re not sure what exactly happened, what gun they used but in general, we’re expecting a full recovery.” Alex finished and looked over at Lena to see her reaction to all the information she just gave her.

“Alright, that’s good. I’ll have to go soon but I’ll try to come back tomorrow to stay with her for a bit.” Lena smiled softly, trying as hard as she could to make it look sincere.

“Ok, I’ll send a car to pick you up after lunch.” 

“There’s no need for that, I can drive myself here. Just call me if something happens during the night or early in the morning, I’ll try to drop whatever I’m doing to come to help however I can.” Lena was trying not to sound too anxious, she really wanted this conversation to be over.

“I will. Thank you, Lena, for everything. Get some rest tonight, I know we shouldn’t comment on it but you look exhausted. We’re all worried about you.”  
At this point Alex had dropped the director and doctor’s stand and was using her big sister tone that Lena was still trying to get used to. 

“You don’t have to worry, I’m fine. But thank you!” Holding back the tears was getting harder and harder with each passing second. 

“Anytime. I gotta go back to work now but you call if you need anything, at any time!” Alex said while walking towards the door. 

“I know. Thanks!” Lena waved back and sat back besides Kara’s bed, holding her hand and looking at her pale face. “I’ll fix this, I promise!” She moved a bit and started to gently caress Kara’s face. “I love you. I’m saying it just in case something happens to me on the way. I need you to know that so I really hope science is right and you’re listening right now. I love you so much and I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done for me since the day we met. You’re the first person to believe in me here. I’ll never understand why but everything I’ve accomplished here in National City is because of you and for that I’ll always be grateful. I really do love you, I know I can’t have you because of who I am, but you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re sweet and kind, you always try to see good in everything and everyone. You’re the best hero in the world and…” She was starting to lose the battle against her tears. “And for that, and many other reasons, I love you, Kara Danvers!” One sturbon tear finally made it’s way down her cheek and she dried it with her sleeve. “I need to go now, but I’ll do my best to come back tomorrow to be with you when you wake up, I promise!” She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and got up as the first sob escaped. “Goodbye, Kara.” The CEO placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s forehead and walked out, looking back the hero one more time before closing the door and just then, she left. She cried silently as she walked down the long corridor. She decided not to say anything to Alex or Maggie. Lena knew the girls would pick up on the fact that she was up to something, even if they didn’t know exactly what, and then proceed to try to stop her if she went to say goodbye to them, and she didn’t have time to waste right now. She would just send them a message later and leave information on her phone and computer for them to find in case something actually happened to her.   
Her brother was still out there and there was no way to know where he was or who was his next victim. He was already planning something, that much was obvious, Lena knew how Lex was, always ten steps ahead of everyone. She needed to figure something out soon. This wasn’t going to be easy, but she was willing to do anything if it meant Kara, the city and possibly the whole world would be safe. 

Lena spent that whole afternoon in the lab with her mother researching, making calls, checking cameras from every building the Luthors own, just doing everything they could to find Lex. Well, “they”, Lillian wasn’t helping much, she was just doing enough to get Lena to free her as soon as possible. Lena was well aware of that, but even if Lillian wasn’t helping as much as she could, at least from here Lena could keep an eye on her.

It was 10 pm when her phone rang. She looked down and saw Alex’s name so she rushed to the other side of the room and answered.   
“Alex, what happened?” she sounded desperate, almost out of breath. Just the thought of something happening to Kara while she couldn’t go there to help almost made her heart stop. 

“Nothing, Kara’s fine! I’m sorry, I should’ve texted first. We just wanted to check on you. Are you already home?” Alex rushed to explain on the other end. 

“Hum… no I’m… it’s just… I’m a little busy right now but I’ll go in a bit.” Lena mentally slapped herself for tripping over her words so many times in just one little sentence. She could give long speeches in front of a crowd and this simple interaction was making her nervous? How? She knows how to lie, it was one of the first things she learned at the Luthors house, but now it felt like she just couldn’t do it. 

“Lena, you need rest, work will still be there tomorrow.” Alex’s voice sounded concerned, it broke her heart to listen to it. They really cared about her and she didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“I know, I know. I’ll leave soon.” She lied once again, trying to sound more confident this time.

“Alright then. Don’t make us go there to take you home.” Alex said in a lighter tone. 

“Yeah, you know we will.” Maggie shouted in the back so Lena could hear. 

“I do, yes. Thanks guys.” Lena sighed and closed her eyes before continuing. “I love you, Alex, thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” She knew she shouldn’t do this now, but she also didn’t know how this night was going to end and she needed to say this things before it was too late. 

“No problem. It’s all thanks to Kara, she was the first to believe in you.” Alex spoke in a soft voice. 

“I’ve already thanked her.” She whispered. “Yeah. Well, thank you again for everything, say thank you to Maggie for me please. I’m very thankful for everything you’ve all done for me, your whole family. You all made me feel loved and that meant the world to me. I love the both of you, stay safe!” Tears started to form but she needed to be strong. If not for herself, then for Kara. She would figure everything out and help Kara even if it costs her life.

“Lena? What’s going on?” The voice on the other end suddenly became firm. 

“Nothing, nothing is going on. Everything is fine.” She was getting nervous again. What was happening to her today? 

“Tell us what happened, we can help you!” Alex almost sounded like an agent speaking, ask ready to fight if it was necessary. 

“Nothing happened, don’t worry guys. I need to go now, thanks again!” She had to end this call before it was too late.

“No, wait! Are you OK? Should we go get you?” It sounded like Alex was getting up.

“NO! I mean, no, I'm fine. Please don’t come here, everything is fine, I’m just really stressed out. There’s just a few things left to do and then I’ll go home. Don’t worry about me guys, just take care of yourself. I really need to go now, bye.” She heard Maggie saying something in the background but ended the call before they could say anything else. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm herself down before going back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter.   
> I'm already writing the next chapter so if anyone has any ideas for things I can add to the fic, it'll be welcomed!
> 
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can also come to talk to me on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme


	3. The Almost Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has the perfect plan in mind and is not worried about the consequences it might have, but she didn't count with one small detail...

At 2 in the morning, the locator device made a sound. After hundreds of calculations, it had finally located Lex.  
Lena ran to one of the computers to check on it but something wasn’t right. The location mark was right inside L-Corp, but no one from the security team had contacted her, her cameras showed nothing and the alarms didn’t went off at any time. The operating system that she had on L-Corp was almost impossible to hack, she couldn’t understand how he had done it. But then again, he was Lex Luthor, she should’ve thought about this possibility. What happened to Kara must’ve really gotten to her, she clearly wasn’t thinking straight right now. But now it wasn’t time to dwell on that, she needed to act fast. 

“Come on...” She ran to Lillian’s side and opened her cuffs. “He’s here. I don’t know how but he managed to get in without setting off any of the alarms.”

“It was naïve of you to think anything is “Lex proof”. It’s almost like you don’t know your brother at all.” Lillian laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up! Did you lead him here?” Lena asked while dragging her mother around the lab to one of the holding cells. 

“No. Again, I would but I didn’t because I couldn’t. I didn’t had access to anything, you just gave me papers to help you with the calculations and to write down how my gun works, how would I contact him with a piece of paper?” The ironic tone was back. 

“Alright, then you can stay inside this cell until I’m done.” Lena pushed her inside and locked the system so there’s no way in or out.  
The elevator door opened and Lex walked in so calmly someone watching from the outside would think he was just walking in on his lab for a new day of work. 

“Hello, dear sister.” He smiled at her, you could almost see the venom sliding through his teeth. “How was your week?” 

“Cut the crap and tell me what you did to her!” She just didn’t have the time to play any of his games today. 

“Oh wow, this is how you treat your family? I was just trying to start a nice conversation. You know, what all the “good” families do.”

“Fuck you. Enough with your bullshit, tell me what you did so I can fix it.” She was trying to keep herself under control, allowing anger to take over wouldn’t help her right now. 

“Ouch, so rude, but alright, could you just be more specific? It’s just that I’ve had such a long week, so many things to do, people to talk to…” 

“STOP THIS! You know damn well I’m talking about Supergirl.” She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. This whole situation really was getting through her.

“Oh right, the cheap little reporter.” He had a cynical smile on, just like his mother. It almost made Lena sick to see how alike they were. “I simply took care of your problem.”

“What do you mean?” That was an unexpected answer, Lena couldn’t hide her confusion. 

“I’ve been watching you, Lena, you’re becoming weak because of that pathetic alien that calls herself a hero. I thought you’re over that but apparently I was wrong. But that isn’t even the worst part of this whole thing, the worst part is, it’s a Super. You know a Luthor and a Super is not a good combination, so I took care of that problem for you because I knew you wouldn’t.” he explained it as if he was talking about something so simple, so normal, that everyone did on a daily basis, not straight up attempted murder. 

“You tried to kill her because you think I love her? What is wrong with you?” That was actually a question she’s been searching for the answer to for years now. Knowing him the way Lena did made it hard to simply see him as a psychopath. He had changed so much when it was really hard to believe and accept it. 

“Well, it’s mostly because she’s a Super, but that sure made me speed things up.” He walked to one of the tables and picked up the cartridge. “Now we can work together again, like old times. Do you remember those times? How good it felt to have people worshiping us? We can do it again, we’re stronger when we work together and like that we’ll accomplish so much and so fast.” He looked up at Lena and placed the cartridge back onto the table. 

“You’re sick. I will never work with you again, never!” Lena spat her words with disgust and anger. 

“You spent the whole day looking for me, you’re clearly still interested in everything I do.” He leaned his head to the side and stared at her, his look felt like it was carving holes into her soul. 

“Of course I’m interested, you’re killing people, I need to stop you.” She kept her stance strong and professional, showing anything that he considered weakness would kill her whole plan. 

“Alright, let’s make this quick then, what is it that you want?” He was still staring at her.

“First, I don’t understand why you stole mother’s prototype. Why not just include her on your plan?”

“Time passes. Things change, people change. I’ve been needing more lately, I’m working with different things in order to reach different outcomes. I have an idea of what I want and how I’m doing it and mother takes over everything to do it her way. I need people who works for me and do exactly what I tell them to.”

“Why would she do that? She always does everything you want, doesn’t matter how crazy it is, so why would she change now?” Lena was confused again, her mother worship her “golden boy” since he was a teenager, it didn’t make any sense for her to just change so suddenly. 

“You should ask her. I saw potential on her prototype, but including her on the plan was risky so I just got someone from the inside to take it to me. I’ve never been this close to ending Supergirl and getting rid of her means that I only need to worry about Superman again and I would obviously never let anyone get in my way, not even our dear mother.”

“Alright, I guess that makes sense. Now that we got that out of the way, give me that weapon and tell me what did you do to Supergirl.”

“You’re so cute little sister.” He lifted his hand to touch Lena’s face but she slapped it away. 

“Well, I had to try, and now you can’t say I didn’t try to settle this in a nice way.” Lena took a few steps back and grabbed a gun from underneath one of the tables. “Now I really need you to hand me that weapon.”

“A gun? Again? Oh Lena, you’re getting really predictable, it’s not as fun to work against you anymore.” He laughed. “Remember what happened the last time you shot me? Why would you try that again after failing the first time? You need new strategies when you fail, don’t keep insisting on the same mistakes, I’ve taught you better than that!”

“Just shut up and give me your weapon and the first prototype you used to build it so I can help her.”

“You’re too emotional,.That’s going to be your downfall, Lena. You need to stop caring so much about people, mainly those who don’t actually care about you. Supergirl will take you down on the first opportunity she gets if she survives this. Come to my side and together we can do everything you want but can’t accomplish by yourself.” 

“Go fuck yourself and stop wasting my time with this ridiculous speeches because I won’t fall for it!”

“I’m just trying to look after my little sister here, you can’t blame me for that.”

“Oh please, you don’t need to pretend to be worried about me, I can take care of myself just fine. And I can also accomplish anything I want. In fact I’ve already done so much for this city, more than I expected to when I first moved here. Supergirl has done nothing but help me since the beginning, something you never did since the first day we started working together. All you ever did was shut me down and point out every single mistake I made. You always pretend to hate everything I made because you knew how much your approval meant to me and you didn’t want me to grow up being confident. I know that you feared that I would be better than you so you kept throwing me down every time you saw that I getting “too good” at something.” Lena stared at the wall behind Lex, but being able to look at him in the eyes anymore. “You needed me to always depend on you for everything in order to use me and you couldn’t handle it when I stopped obeying you. You may have been the only one who treated me like a person and loved me when I was adopted, but just like you said, time passes, things and people change and even though it was painful to accept it, I understand it now.”  
She looked back at her brother just as he started to clap ironically while walking around her. 

“What a beautiful and moving story. You almost made me cry, there was drama, the character's fall and rebirth, your life would definitely be a great movie.” He walked back in front of her and sighed dramatically. “Alright, now that you’re done, I need you to release our mother.”

“Why do you care? Didn’t you said she wasn’t useful anymore?”

“No, I said I’m not including her on my outside plans anymore but she’s still very useful. I need her back at her company.”

“Why? What’s happening there?”

“You ask too many questions. All you need to know is, after I rewrote reality, everyone became a piece on my board. Everyone has a purpose and I move them when I need to, where I need to. I need her back on her place because the company is where she needs to be now.”

“What are you doing to…”

“AND that’s enough questions for you my dear sister…” He pulled a gun out and pointed it at her. “Now I need you to do as I said if you don’t want to join your little girlfriend and be on a hospital bed while the doctors try to figure out what happened and how to stop it.”

“What does that mean? What will happen to Kara?” She was starting to get scared again. “ANSWER ME!” She shouted when Lex just kept laughing at her. 

“Again, too emotional.” he shook his head. “Well, for now I just need you to let our mother go, I’ll come back when I need you for something.”

“I'm not letting her go with you! I don’t care about your stupid plan or whatever you’re talking about.”

“Then, I hope you understand that you forced my hand…” He pulled the trigger and she managed to move away and tried to pull the trigger on her gun. Right when she realized Lex had somehow taken all the bullets out, he shot at her again and something exploded behind them.  
She instinctively closed her eyes and held her head, dropping the gun and just waiting for the pain to come.  
It felt like time stopped. She lowered herself to the ground and waited and waited but nothing happened. 

“Lena? Lena, are you OK?”  
A voice suddenly cutted through the silence. She didn’t know if she was alive or not, still too scared to open her eyes. 

“Lena? Hey, we heard the shots… you’re ok, look at me…”  
She recognize that voice, this is Alex’s voice. But what is she doing here? 

“A-Alex?” She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the girl in front of her. 

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing here?” She was still a little confused. How did they walked in without her knowing? Why where they here? She was already getting restless, trying to look around but her head was hurting and her vision was blurry. 

“Maggie and I were going home to take a shower and grab some clothes but when we passed in front of L-Corp, I saw the bodies of 3 of your bodyguards outside. We got out of the car and saw there were more bodies inside so we knew something was wrong. A few guards are still alive, we called and ambulance for them but we kept calling you and your phone wasn’t even ringing anymore so we decided to come check.”

“But…” She held her head and tried sit up. “I told you not to come…”

“I know, but…”Alex extended a hand to help Lena keep Lena steady.

“No…” She finally managed to get up and looked around. There was no sign of Lex… He shot at the lock on one of the cells, not at her. “No no no NO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!” She looked down at Alex who was still getting up. 

“Lena, calm down, I just came because...” Alex tried to calm the younger woman down with a soft tone. 

“NO, I can’t calm down! I had him, I FUCKING HAD HIM! I told you not to come but you just couldn’t listen to me! I just needed to keep him distracted for a bit more and it’d be done… YOU TWO RUINED EVERYTHING!”

“Hey, we’re just trying to help, we care about you so lower your voice.” Maggie walked in front of her with a serious face. 

“You don’t understand, he did something to her, he… I had a plan, I was working on it and maybe I would die but who cares? If that meant that I could save Kara, then that’s all that matters.”

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked, still standing behind Maggie and holding her shoulders to keep her calm. 

“Lex used a special weapon on her, with a special type of green kryptonite apparently. I hacked into his and mother’s system earlier to figure out what it is. Everything would be sent to you once it was complete and then you could save Kara but now I have nothing. He took Lillian with him, once she gets to her office she’ll shut everything down…” She sat on of the stools and drop her head on her folded arms on the top of the table. “I can’t believe it’s all over after the whole day working on it. I did so much in less than 24 hours and now it’s all gone…” 

“I’m sorry. But We’ll figure it out though, together. You can help us and stay alive.” 

“I don’t know what to do now.” Lena said, face still hiding on her arms. 

“It’s really late, you’re tired. Let’s go get some rest. I think it would be better if you stayed at the DEO, just to be sure he won’t attack you again and we can start working in the morning.”

“Fine.” She was too exhausted to fight. She slowly lifted her head and finally looked at all the damage around her lab. “The two of you exploded my elevator.” Her voice was tired but she was finally smiling again. “If I charged the DEO for every damage my building suffers because of you all, I’d probably double if not triple my fortune.” She laughed.

“Right, we’re very sorry about that. I’ll get someone to fix it as soon as possible.” Alex gave her a little guilty smile. 

“Nah, there’s no need for that, I was just joking. I can get someone here to fix it in less than a week.”

“Alright then. Should we go now?”

“Yeah, it must be really late already.”

“It’s 3 am, so yeah, pretty late.” Maggie said and went to help Lena to find her stuff for them to go. 

“Hey, guys, I…” Lena started to fidget with the zipper on her jacket. “I wanted to apologize for raising my voice and… well, freaking out at you. I understand that you’re just trying to help, the both of you, and I truly appreciate it.”

“It's alright, we understand it.”

“No, it's not already. It’s just that… I’m just going through a lot right now and I thought that doing this would somehow get my entire life on track again and when I saw it all falling apart, I just couldn’t take it.”

“It's alright now. Thank you for apologizing, but we do understand it’s not easy.” Maggie gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand. 

“Yeah, we can’t even imagine everything you’re dealing with right now but we understand it’s stressful and overwhelming.” Alex said while caressing Lena’s back. 

“I don’t deserve you guys.” Lena pouted with her eyes full of tears. She looked away when the tears started to stream down. 

“Of course you do. It’s all a learning process, Lena, everything will be OK, just be patient.” Alex moved her hand to Lena’s arm.

“Exactly. We love you very much kid, you deserve all the best. Now we really should go cause we need to rest. There’s a full day of work waiting for us tomorrow.” Maggie held Lena’s hand a bit more firmly, still looking at her with a soft and reassuring smile on.

“Okay.” Lena pulled her hands away from Maggie’s and dried her tears. She got her bag and her phone, following Alex and Maggie back to their car.  
They’re all really tired so it was a silent drive, just listening to some light music Maggie put on and watching the other cars passing by. Lena almost fell asleep a few times on the way so she decided to go respond to some emails on her phone. 

Once they’re there, Alex lead Lena to one of the rooms the agents had stopped using. 

“You can sleep here. There’s a bathroom with a shower right there and a change of clothes on the bed. If you need anything, you can call any of the agents outside and Maggie and I will be in the room across from yours, just knock on the door.” She smiled at Lena and walked out, quietly closing the door.  
Lena sighed tiredly as she stared at the bathroom door, she knew she needed a shower, she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like this. She grabbed the clothes from the bed and just forced herself into the bathroom. 

15 minutes later she walked out, threw her hair up in a messy bun and dropped onto the bed.  
It took her a little while to actually fall asleep, everything that had happened that day came crashing down on her, all at once, and a overwhelming feeling took over her. She thought she was going to cry, she even expected it, but no tears came this time. She waited and looked around the room but nothing happened.  
The room was dark, only lit by a small night light close to the floor to guide her steps in case she needed during the night. Eventually she decided to close her eyes and just wait for the exhaustion to take over her and after about 10 minutes, she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter.  
> I'm already writing the next chapter so if anyone has any ideas for things I can add to the fic, it'll be welcomed!
> 
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can also come to talk to me on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme


	4. And It All Starts Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how long it has been since I last updated, a lot happened and I just wasn't well enough to write. Hopefully things will start to get better now and I'll find a schedule that works for me so I'll keep this more organized and update regularly.  
> I'm still not 100% so there might be more mistakes than usual, I'm really sorry about that.  
> I don't really like this title, but it was all I could come up with, if anyone has a better idea, just comment and I'll change it. 
> 
> This was a long rant, thank you for everyone who's still reading this, I hope you enjoy it!!

Lena startled awake at 7 am. She sat up and held her chest while trying to catch her breath.  
She had saw Kara’s body, laying lifelessly on the surgery table while she couldn’t do anything but scream on the other side of the glass door. It looked so real, she couldn’t shake off the image from her head.  
Then she saw Lex standing over them, laughing while she held Kara’s once again lifeless body.  
Lena hadn’t had any nightmares for months now, clearly the stress had finally caught up with her and she really didn’t want to deal with it right now. Didn’t have the time for it. 

After a few minutes, Lena managed to slow down her breathing and reached for her phone on the nightstand to look at the time. She really wanted to go back to sleep but it was obvious that that wasn’t going to happen, not after such a vivid nightmare, so she just got up and went to brush her teeth and change back to the clothes she was using yesterday. After lunch she could pass by her house to shower and put on fresh clothes before going back to the DEO. 

Alex was already working when she walked into the lab almost 20 minutes later. 

“Did you even sleep?” Lena asked when Alex looked up at her. 

“A bit. I can’t really rest when Kara gets hurt but Maggie managed to calm me down enough for a 3 hour nap. And you?” Alex said after noticing the tired expression on the young CEO’s face. 

“Kinda of. A lot happened yesterday, I was stressed and agitated but I slept for a few hours.” Lena shrugged her shoulders and started looking around the room to avoid looking at the other woman’s eyes. 

“That’s something.” Alex nodded to herself and closed the computer she was working on. “Well, I already stopped the sedatives so she’ll probably wake up in a few hours. We don’t really know what to expect, she seems stable but there’s no way to know exactly what’s going on until she wakes up.” Alex pressed the heels of her hands on her forehead and sighed tiredly. 

“I was going to wait until after lunch but think it’s better if I go home now to shower and change. I can buy lunch for everyone, ask my driver to deliver it here, and then I’ll stay with her until she wakes up. It’ll be easier this way because if something happens, you’ll have more people to help.” Lena wanted to help as much as she could now that her plan was completely dead. She needed to figure everything out before it was too late. 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate that, I’ll need all the help I can get today.” The director sat up again and gave her a little smile. She then reopened the computer to try and focus again. 

“Alright. But hey, where’s Maggie?” Lena asked after she realized that the detective wasn’t in the room. 

“She already left to work. She’ll just come back at night but she got the day off tomorrow.” Alex replied, this time without looking up from the computer she was working on. 

“Alright, that’s good. I’ll go now and you can text me what everyone wants. After I’m done at home I’ll pass by L-Corp to get my computer and from there I’ll go get the food.” She said while walking back towards the door. 

“OK. Let me know when you get back.” Alex looked back for a second to wave at Lena. 

“Alright.” She waved back at Alex and walked out.  
Lena walked through the hallway looking at the floor. She didn’t know what was going on with her, she has never been this tired and destroyed in her entire life. She was starting to believe every bad thing her mother and brother taught her about love. It wasn’t her intention, but all the pain she’s been feeling, how it all got worse after Kara got hurt… it was all too much to handle. She couldn’t afford dealing with this. She thought about talking to Sam about it, but the CFO would probably tell her exactly the same thing Maggie did. People didn’t understand how dangerous this was. How much damage her family would cause if she even thought about disobeying the most important rule they had just to be with Supergirl. They’d probably kill the both of them, if not all of their friends, Kara’s family. There was just too much at stake, she couldn’t risk it.  
Lena came back to herself when the sunlight reached her face. She had been on autopilot for a few minutes and didn’t realized she was already at the front door, hopefully no one had noticed. She made her way outside and called her driver that thankfully was only a few minutes away. 

The drive home took less than 15 minutes and as soon as she walked in, Lena walked straight to the bathroom, throwing her clothes on the top of the laundry basket and stepped into the warm shower.  
Tears finally came a few minutes later. She lowered herself to the ground and sat there, hugging her knees close to her chest and cried.  
She cried, letting her tears mix with the water until she couldn’t feel anything anymore and when numbness took over, she got up and finished washing herself, walked out and got dressed, all under 10 minutes.  
She read Alex’s message with what everyone wanted to eat and sent the other to a restaurant she liked and told them someone would pass by to pick it up in a few hours. She sent a message to her driver explaining where and when to go pick up the food and letting him know she’d drive herself around today so he was dismissed after he delivered the food. 

Lena drove to L-Corp, got everything she needed and told her assistant that she’d be working from home for a few days so anything urgent should be sent to her personal email during this time. After everything there was taken care of, she drove back to the DEO and sent a message to Alex to let her know she was already there and was going to Kara’s room.

Not much had changed since she had left yesterday, Kara still looked the same, but at least the oxygen mask was off, which means that she was breathing properly by herself, and the IV bag was also gone like Alex had said earlier. 

“Hey, I came back.” Lena sat on the chair besides the bed. “I almost didn’t…” She whispered. “But apparently everyone in your family is a hero.” A little smile started to form on her lips. “I’m gonna stay here with you today and we’ll all help you get better, I promise.” She got her computer out of the bag and started reading and replying to some of the most important emails.  
It felt weird to go “back” to work after everything that had happened the day before. She didn’t exactly know why, her life has been crazy for years and worse things had happened more than once, but for some reason, this time it felt different. It was obvious that she couldn't stop working on either side, she would never even consider it, but exhaustion will soon win over her and having that knowledge always made her work harder and faster to try and win this race against her own mind and body. 

An hour later, Kara started to move and groan, trying to open her eyes to see where she was.  
“A-Alex?” Her throat was hurting and her voice sounded weird.

“Oh, Hi…” Lena got up to take a better look at Kara. “I’ll go get your sister for you, just a second.” She placed her computer on the chair she was sitting on and started to walk towards the door. 

“Lena?” Kara one again tried to open her eyes but the bright lights were too much. “Why is it so bright in here? Where am I?” Kara’s already hoarse voice started to shake a little.  
Lena could feel that Kara was starting to get anxious and walked back, moving a little closer to the girl before speaking. 

“It’s okay, you’re at the DEO. I’m going to lower the lights for you.” The CEO went to control panel by the door to lower the lights just enough for it to stop hurting Kara’s eyes. “There, see if you can open your eyes now.” She walked back towards the bed and waited until Kara was ready to open her eyes again. “There they are, such beautiful blue eyes.” Lena whispered with a smile and kissed Kara’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” Kara tried to laugh a bit and looked away from Lena so the woman wouldn’t see her pained expression. 

“Hey, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.” Lena brush a strand of hair away from Kara’s face. 

“What happened?” Kara tried to move on, she was really confused anyway so she needed to know what’s going on. 

“You’re shot. Apparently my mother has been working on a prototype for a new weapon and Lex stole it and modified it. He turned it into a super powerful kryptonite weapon but I think he used a special type of kryptonite on it. I kinda of talked to Lex about it but he didn’t said much, just that the doctors would suffer to figure out what’s happening and how to stop it. But it’s alright, your sister and I are working to try and figure out what it does and we’ll get the answers soon, I know we will.” Lena tried to sound confident. She wanted to believe that they would be able to figure everything out by themselves, but after everything she had saw during her life, after everything her family had done, she couldn’t help but worry about what was going to happen now. 

“I know you will. It’s just… how long have I been out?” Kara’s eyes were wide, filled with fear she was desperately trying to hide but was very obviously failing. 

“A bit over 12 hours. You’ve got a mild concussion and a few broken ribs. They managed to get the bullet out with minor damage so it all should heal with just a few hours on the sunbed.” She explained as calmly as she could. 

“Right…”  
Kara seemed to be processing everything, biting her nails and brows knitted together so Lena took that opportunity to try to go get Alex.

“I’ll go find your sister for her to check everything.” They needed to know the extent of all the damage Kara’s body had taken and also prepare themselves for everything that might happen. “I’ll be right back.”

“Hey, look who’s finally awake.” Alex walked in with Lena a few minutes later. “Ready to tell us how you’re really feeling?” She asked while checking Kara’s eyes and temperature, she was already in doctor mode. 

“I kind of got a headache and I’m a bit dizzy.” Seeing her sister calmed her down a bit more and it was enough to get her talking.

“That’s because of the concussion. But, is that all? Are you sure?” Alex got the thermometer in her pocket and looked into Kara’s eyes, trying get her to keep talking. 

“Well, I’m also nauseous and it hurts when I breathe.” Kara lifted her hand to her chest and tried to take deeper breaths but it still hurted too much. 

“The nausea is probably because of all the pain. You’ve got 2 broken ribs so that’s why it hurts to breathe but I’m hoping that keeping you on the sunbed at night will fix that.”

“Ok, that’s not exciting news but, guess it could be worse.” Kara sighed and got more comfortable on the bed.

“Yeah. Well, Lena will help you clean those cuts on your face and the wound on your shoulder. After everything is done, I’ll bring in some lunch for the 2 of you and we’ll all eat together.” Alex needed to get the lab prepared for all the exams they’d be making later so she had asked Lena to take care of this part for now. 

“I’m not really hungry right now though.” Kara said with a sad face. She loved to eat, it was one of her favorite things so not feeling hungry felt like a punishment for her. 

“I know, but you need to try to eat at least a little bit, it’ll help your body heal faster, alright?” Alex used her big sister’s tone, sometimes it worked better than the firm doctor’s tone. 

“Alright.” Kara pouted a bit but gave her sister a little smile before she left.

“I’m so sorry, Kara, I’ll…” Lena started as soon as the door closed. 

“Hey, no! This is not your fault! I don’t blame you for it, Alex clearly doesn’t blame you for it and you shouldn’t blame yourself. Lex is an evil person, you tried to help him but he decided that living this life was a better choice and I’m very sorry about that, but that’s also not your fault either.” Kara was exhausted but she managed to find enough energy to talk firmly with Lena. They’re both extremely sturbbon so they knew exactly what worked with them. 

“It’s just that…” Lena tried again, sturbbon as always. 

“No, you don’t own me an explanation. You’re my best friend, Lena, I love you with all my heart and I trust you with my life so you don’t have to say anything. I need you right now so, let’s just move on, okay?” Kara extended a hand to hold Lena’s and gave her a little tired but sincere smile. 

“Okay. I love you too!” Lena lifted Kara’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss before letting it go. “Well, let’s get started on this. It might sting a bit but try as hard as you can not to move.” When Kara nodded, she walked towards the cabinet and got everything she needed before walking back. “Alright, just take a deep breath and I’ll do this as quickly as possible.” After removing the bandage from Kara’s shoulder, she carefully started to clean everything before putting a new bandage on it. Lena then moved to the cuts on Kara’s face and arms. “There, all done. You good?” 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Kara smiled at her again and closed her eyes for a moment. 

“You’re welcome. Do you want to sit up now? So you can get used to the position until Alex gets here with the food?” Lena asked.

“Yes, please.” She reopened her eyes and held onto Lena’s extended hand. 

“Ok, let me know if it starts to hurt too much, we need to be careful until your ribs are all healed up.” Lena gently helped Kara sit up slightly and then placed some pillows behind her so she would be able to eat comfortably. “All good?”

“Yup, thanks.” Kara nodded and moved a bit to get more comfortable. “Lena?”

“Yes?” The CEO replied without looking up from table she was cleaning up. 

“You know when I-hum… when I was… you know, asleep…?” Kara didn’t know the right word for it. 

“You mean when you’re sedated?” She finally finished and pushed the little table away and sat in front of Kara on the bed. 

“Yeah, sedated. So, I had a dream… Or at least I think it was a dream.” She was still confused over it. It had felt so real but at the same time, it feels like a dream. 

“Alright, you want to talk about this dream?”

“Well I… I dreamt about… I-I was…” Kara started blushing and fidgeting with the blanket on top of her legs. 

“Hey,” Lena touched Kara’s hand and waited for the girl to look at her. “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me, but if you want to, I promise I won’t laugh or judge. Just take a deep breath.”

“Okay…” Kara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before trying to speak again. “It was like… I couldn’t see anything, it was too dark, but I could hear someone talking. It took me a while, but I ended up recognizing it, the voice I mean, it was…” She nervously looked up at Lena. “It was your voice.”

“Me? What was I saying?” Lena started to get nervous, remembering everything she had said to Kara before she left the day before. 

“I don’t remember everything, just a few random things. I remember you apologizing and crying, saying that you’d fix it. Things are slowly coming back, as time passes I remember more and more stuff.” Kara explained and kept trying to remember more things. 

“Yeah, well…” Lena searched for an excuse, any excuse, but she couldn’t think about anything. 

“Oh, I remember that you’re saying goodbye… Why would you say goodbye?” Kara looked back at Lena, staring at her so intensely that Lena got even more nervous. 

“Maybe I was going somewhere, Kara, I don’t know…” Her voice was shaking, she really wanted to run away but she knew she couldn’t. Not right now. 

“No, that wasn’t a simple “goodbye, see you later” that was a real goodbye, as if you weren’t expecting to see me ever again.” Kara was still staring at her, eyes searching for an answer. 

“Kara, honey, sometimes our subconscious comes up with really weird stuff and turn it into a dream. Besides, you’re under a lot of medications, heavy medications, it’s normal to have weird dreams when you’re in this condition.” Lena tried science, she wasn’t sure this would work but it was all she came up with. 

“It just… Didn’t Felt like a dream… I don’t know.” Kara was getting frustrated. Her eyes filling up with tears. 

“What you mean?” Lena was slowly breaking, she couldn’t handle seeing Kara suffering like this. 

“It feels like a memory, but I… memory of what? And why can’t I see anything? I’m so confused, my brain is a huge mess right now.” Kara hid her face behind her hands and sighed shakily, trying really hard not to cry. 

“Alright, Kara, I…” Lena paused and took a deep breath to calm herself down. “I need to tell…”  
Lena started but was interrupted by a knock on the door and Alex walking in. 

“Hey, food is here.” She handed one of the bags she was holding to Lena and pushed the table closer to Kara and gave her a bowl of soup. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of soup, but you’ll need to tough it up and eat it for a few days.” After a minute of silence, Alex looked up at the girls and saw them just staring at the floor. “Is everything OK here?”

“Fine.” Lena replied almost automatically and started to open the bag to get her food without looking up. 

“OK then. Kara? Are you alright?”  
Kara only nodded and looked at her plate with a little disgusted face. 

“It’s green!” She stated and looked up at her sister. 

“It’s healthy, now eat it!” She pointed to the plate with a serious face. 

“But I’m not hungry.” Kara pouted and dropped her head onto the pillow behind her. 

“I know sweetheart, but you need to at least try to get a something on your system. Eat just a little bit, alright?” Alex softened her tone, Kara’s pout had always been a hard thing to say no to. 

“Fine.” Kara sat up again and slowly started to eat. 

“Good. I’ll stay here and eat with you guys.” Alex brought a chair closer to the bed and sat down to eat. 

“Hum… Alex?” Kara called out just 10 minutes later. “Alex, I don’t feel well!” She cried while pushing the table away and holding her stomach. 

“Hey, hey, baby girl…” Alex rushed to Kara’s side. “Breathe baby, breathe…” She tried to help by lowering the bed back down. “Is this better?” When Kara shook her head, she sat the girl back up. “Lena, can you go call J’onn please?” The director was trying very hard not to panic. 

“Of course.” Lena ran out to find J’onn. 

“It’s okay, Kara. Try to breathe honey. We’ll fix it, I promise.” Alex moved Kara’s head to her chest and rubbed her back, still trying to calm the poor alien down. “Can you tell me what you’re feeling?” 

“M-my sto-stomach… It’s bu-burning!” Kara cried harder and held onto Alex’s shirt, so tightly her fingers turned white. “It feels like its on fire.”

“Alright, we’ll figure out what’s wrong.” She laid her head on top of Kara’s and sighed. “I promise.”

“It hurts so bad Alex!” Her hands dropped from Alex’s back, too tired and weak to keep holding on. 

“I know sweetie, I know.” Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head and sat besides her. 

Just then Lena walked in with J’onn.

“What happened?” He asked while rushing to Kara’s side. 

“We’re having lunch when she started crying saying that she wasn’t feeling well and that her stomach was burning.” Alex dried a few tears that she hadn’t realized had managed to escape and got up from the bed, carefully guiding Kara’s head back to the pillow. 

“Alright, Kara? I’ll press my hand on a few parts of your stomach, let me know where it hurts.”  
Kara had her eyes closed but nodded at him.  
As J’onn touched Kara’s belly, the girls eyes instantly opened, she was still crying silently and looking scared. The first time he pressed down slightly, Kara almost sit up and tried to move his hand away, tears streaming down faster than before.  
“I'm sorry, Kara, but we need to try to figure out what’s going on.” He tried to sound calm in order to keep her calm.  
When J’onn pressed close to her abdomen, she couldn’t take it anymore and started screaming in pain.  
“Alright, you two stay with her for a bit, I’ll go call a doctor and get some stuff. We need to do a ultrasound and see if we can find something. We’ll also do some blood tests, maybe that will give us some answers.” He said and quickly walked out to get everything.

“Alex, I don’t feel so good…” Kara sat up again.

“I know baby, we’re trying to figure it out.” Alex looked up at Kara with a sad smile. 

“No, I-I… I think…” She closed her eyes for a second and tried to take a few deep breaths. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” She slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to calm herself down. 

“Shit… Lena, grab a bucket from the cabinet over there.” Alex pointed to the other side of the room and walked closer to her sister again. “It’s ok, we’ve got you.” She whispered and kissed the side of Kara’s head.  
Lena handed her the plastic bucket and she said a quick “Thanks.” Before rushing to the other side of the bed and placing it on top of Kara’s legs and attempting to braid her hair so it wouldn’t keep falling on her face.  
Lena sat down besides Kara on the bed and kept rubbing her back while Alex tried to calm her down and get her to slow down her breathing, explaining that she would just feel worse like this.  
A few minutes later, Kara finally threw up a couple of times and dropped her head on Lena’s shoulder when Alex got up to clean up the bucket in the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice was hoarse, she was so tired she couldn’t keep her eyes open for too long as they kept closing without her permission every few seconds. 

“I should be the one apologizing, I’m…” Lena started to feel guilty all over again. 

“No! I’ve told you, this is not your fault.” Kara was weak, her voice was barely a whisper but she was still trying to reassure Lena that she was good.

“How about we both stop apologizing then? Is that okay?” Lena decided to drop it for now, Kara was sick and shouldn’t have to take care of her, right now it had to be the other way around. 

“Alright.” Kara nodded and sighed tiredly, allowing exhaustion to take over and falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. "We'll Figure It Out"

They spent the whole afternoon on the lab, making every single type of exam there was. Kara was just awake during a few of those, which they thought was better as the girl cried and screamed in pain the entire time she was awake and after she threw up again, Alex decided to sedate her for a few hours so she wouldn’t be in pain anymore.  
Nothing was found and by 6 pm Alex was too frustrated to keep going. Everyone was exhausted and Kara’s body needed a break so she sent everyone home and took Kara back to her room. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Alex was almost crying as she laid her head on arms on the bed while holding Kara’s hand. 

“Alex, you need to calm down. We’ll figure it out, today was just the first day. I know you’re scared, I’m really scared too but we can’t let it take over us.” Lena was just as tired and frustrated but she had been through similar situations before, so many times since she was a kid, so it was easier for her to keep herself under control. 

“I know… I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me right now, I'm just…” Alex shook her head and sat up on the chair, hiding her face behind her hands and tried to stop the tears from coming by taking deep breaths. 

“Oh, Alex…” Lena wasn’t sure of what she should do right now. It made her nervous when someone cried in front of her because wasn’t very good at comforting people, but she felt like she should at least try to do something this time. “Can I give you a hug?” Hugs help, they’re warm and comforting, right? Kara always did that for her and it always helped her feel better so it was worth a try. 

“You don’t have to, I’ll just go drink some water.” Alex started getting up to walk out. 

“I know I don’t but… I could use a hug too. We’re both tired, it’s ok to need a break sometimes.” She had never seen Alex cry before so she wasn’t sure if she was actually helping, but it was all she could think of and she didn’t want Alex to feel like she was alone right now. 

“Says the CEO who almost killed herself multiple times because she refuses to take a break or ask for help.” Alex snapped at her. She didn’t mean to, but she was scared and confused and anger during difficult and scary situations has always been a issue she never learned how deal with. 

“Anyway, director Danvers, do you want the hug or not?” Lena used a more firm tone in order to hide how hurt she was. It was obvious Alex hadn’t actually meant to be mean to her, but Lena, even though she tried as hard as she could to hide it, was a very sensitive person and she was aware that was a problem she needed to work on, asking for help wasn’t a bad thing.  
Alex just looked at the floor for a second, but then she walked towards Lena and hugged her.  
“Sorry I’m not very good at this. You’d think that after 4, almost 5 years being around Kara, I’d be a professional at this but… I don’t know. She’s usually the one comforting me so I don’t really pay attention to what she’s doing, I just… well, enjoy it because she’s the only one that does that for me.” Lena spoke in a calm tone. She really wished she was better at it, but it felt like she was doing the right thing when Alex sighed and relaxed. 

“It’s ok. I know you actually care so that’s enough.” Alex’s voice was shaking, she was still trying not to cry. 

“We’ll figure it out together, I promise you that, alright?” Alex nodded from her chest. “OK.” She sighed and relaxed a bit more herself.  
There was a light knock on the door and someone walked in.  
Lena looked up and saw Maggie coming towards them with a concerned face. 

“Hey. What happened? Is everything OK with Kara?” She asked and softly rubbed Alex’s back. 

“She’s stable but in a lot of pain whenever she wakes up. We spent the whole day in the lab but couldn’t find anything.” Lena explained.  
Alex moved from Lena’s chest and dried her tears before turning to Maggie. 

“She seemed fine when she woke up. She had a headache and said it hurted to breathe but all that was expected, but then, after lunch she started complaining that her stomach was burning. At first I thought it would go away in a few minutes, she had just eaten so maybe her stomach was a bit upset, but time passed, she threw up a few times and the pain was still there. She cried and screamed and ended up throwing up again during the tests. It takes a lot for her to show that she’s in pain so this is… it’s a lot.” Alex sighed and went back to the chair besides Kara’s bed. 

“I see. And how are you holding up?” Maggie walked closer to Lena and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about me, Alex needs you.” Lena gave her a sad smile and looked back down at the floor. 

“I can worry about the both of you at the same time. Alex is my fiancee and you’re my friend, you’re both very important to me. Kara included obviously, I’m also really worried about her, but Alex is her sister and you’ve been Kara’s friend for almost 5 years so, I know it’s different.” Maggie tried to reassure Lena that she didn’t have to shove her feelings down in order to help everyone else. 

“I guess so. But I’m fine, I don’t think I’ve fully processed the day yet, I’m exhausted, but Alex is scared right now.” Lena didn’t know how to let her feelings show. She was taught to always appear strong and in control of everything, so now it was hard to just let herself feel whatever she was feeling. 

“I’ve learned something about Alex very early in our relationship, when she gets really worked up, she needs time to process it before accepting any help. If I go there and try to talk to her right now, she’ll shut me down. She’ll get angry and walk away and then it’ll be worse to get her to talk later. I’ll take a shower, get some dinner and after that I’ll see if she’s ready to talk.” The detective explained, hoping it’d be enough to calm Lena down a bit and get her to talk. 

“That makes sense. I’m like that too with certain things.” Lena paused for a bit to try and think about what she should say to her Maggie to drop the topic. “Well, I can order some food if you want, we’re all gonna stay here anyway.” She tried to switch the conversation to something else. 

“That would be nice, thank you. But before, you sure you’re ok?” Maggie knew what Lena was trying to do, she didn’t want to force Lena to talk, just show her that she was allowed to not be “perfect” all the time and could talk or ask for help sometimes. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. I’ll go get the food for you and then I’ll go to bed, we’ll have a long day tomorrow.” Lena knew she was going to break sooner or later, she really needed to get out of here. 

“You’re not going to eat?”

“I’m not hungry, I just need to rest right now.” Lena was actually so worried she was feeling sick, but if she said that, Maggie wouldn’t leave her alone for the rest of the night. 

“But you need to eat. Why don’t you have dinner with us?” 

“Oh, no, I can’t. You need to spend some time with your fiancee without someone invading your space. Besides, Alex might get upset.” Lena regretted her choice of words the moment they left her mouth. She knew Alex wouldn’t be upset and it was obvious that Maggie was going to point that out so now she needed a new excuse. 

“I’m sure she won’t mind, it’s not like we’re having a special date or anything today. Just because me and Alex are going to get married, it doesn’t mean we can’t have dinner or whatever with our friends anymore.” Maggie tried to smile at Lena. 

“Thank you, Maggie, it truly means a lot, but I'm really not hungry today. It was a long day, all I wanted was to drink and pass out on my bed, but that’s not an option today because we have lots of things to do tomorrow, so I’ll just sleep early to have more energy in the morning.” This wasn’t really a lie, if she was home right now she’d really been drinking and probably falling asleep on the kitchen counter before going to bed, she was just here right now because she really cared about Kara. 

“That’s… not healthy at all but, we don’t have to talk about it today. You can shower and go to sleep now then, I’ll grab something near by, that’ll give Alex more time to calm down before I talk to her.” Maggie understood this wasn’t going anywhere, Lena would end up getting upset and shutting down even more so she decided to drop it for now. 

“Alright then. Thanks again, for everything.” Lena smiled.

“No problem kid.” Maggie smiled back and gave her a hug. “Goodnight, I hope you can get some sleep tonight.” 

“Thanks, you too.”  
Maggie watched Lena leaving and waited until the door was closed to walk towards Alex. 

“I’m going to get us some food, what would you like to eat?” She laid her hands on Alex’s shoulder. 

“I’m not hungry at all.” Alex replied almost automatically. 

“I know, but you need to eat a bit or your body will be too tired to work tomorrow.” Maggie lowered herself so her head was resting on Alex’s and her arms were wrapped around her chest. 

“I need a drink.” Alex freed herself from Maggie’s arms and got up. 

“Alex no, wait…” Maggie gently grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her back. “Wait! Look at me.” She held her girlfriend’s face so she’d be looking into her eyes. “Let’s not do this today. I know you’re scared and tired, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. I love you so much baby and I won’t force you to talk right now, but please, come to me when you’re ready so we can work on it, together,” She tucked a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “please?” She heard a soft sigh and then felt Alex nodding and relaxing under her touch. “Good, thank you. I’ll go find something light for us on that little restaurant at the end of the street. Go take a shower and you can wait for me at our room. Can you do that for me?” She kept holding Alex’s cheeks until she started to nod slowly.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll just ask someone to come check on Kara every hour to make sure she’s alright.” The director looked back at her sister who was still sleeping peacefully. She had almost forgotten what she looked like like this after almost an hour watching her scream and cry in pain. 

“Alright then. I’m going now and I’ll be back in a bit.” The detective gave Alex’s arm a gentle squeeze to get her attention before walking walked out of the room.  
Alex sighed once again and looked back at Kara sleeping features before walking towards her.  
“We’re going to figure it out. I promise we’ll figure it out and make Lex pay for it!” She kissed her sister’s head and walked out to go to her room.

As Alex went to open the door to the room, she heard whimpers coming from the other room.  
“Lena? Hey, is everything okay?” She knocked softly on the door and waited a few seconds for the other girl to respond. 

“Yeah.” A weak and wavering voice replied. 

“Can I come in?” She asked softly. 

“No! It’s ok, Alex, I’m fine.” Lena’s voice sounded a bit better but the girl was obviously still crying. 

“You sure?”

“I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Can I please come in?” She waited a minute but eventually she heard a sigh and door unlocking and opening a bit and Lena walking away.  
Pushing the door open the rest of the way, she saw Lena already in bed again, laying on her stomach and face hidden on her folded arms.  
“So, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I’m scared, tired and stressed out but that’s no excuse because you’re not having a great time either.” Alex sounded a bit nervous, she didn’t like to be wrong, no one did, and apologizing for it wasn’t easy. 

“It’s OK, I understand.” Lena’s muffled voice was barely audible. 

“It’s not okay. You’ve done nothing but helping and I bit your head off because I’m breaking under the pressure.” Alex sounded a bit frustrated, she kept playing with zipper on her jacket as she spoke. 

“Only I get to decide what’s ok and what isn’t for me, and I’m telling you, it’s fine.” Lena took a deep breath and dried her tears before sitting up. “I’m used to dealing with stressful situations. I’m not saying it doesn’t affect me, my current state proves that it does, but we all end up breaking under the pressure eventually, I just can hide it for longer than most people. This was how I was raised but I’ve learned this is not good, I understand it now thanks to Kara, but it doesn’t change the fact.” Lena said while looking into Alex’s eyes so she would know Lena meant it. 

“You’re raised by insane people.” Alex spoke without realizing what she was actually saying at first. 

“Oh I know. Some would even say sociopaths.” Lena said and tried to hold back her laugh for just a second before breaking.  
They laughed for a minute, until Alex saw a bit of pain behind Lena’s eyes. 

“That’s sick.” She said and looked at Lena with a sad face and sat on the bed besides Lena. 

“I know, but I decided to laugh about it instead if letting it rule my life.” Lena sat up straight and smiled at Alex. It was true, even though it hurts a lot to know everything her family did, she knew crying about it every single day wouldn’t change it, so she decided she would get up and change it herself with good actions. 

“Well, you’re doing a great job. You’re definitely one of the best CEO’s I’ve ever seen, you’re an awesome person, you’ve millions dedicated to children’s hospital’s, and so many other things Kara has told me about uncountable times. All that and you’re still just 25 years old, you’re basically a kid!” Alex exclaimed and jokingly pushed Lena away for a second. 

“Shut up.” Lena blushed and looked at her hands, pretending be checking her nails. 

“It’s true! We’re all very proud of you.” Alex looked over at Lena who was still blushing and playing with her fingers. 

“Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. I know Kara says it all the time, it’s just… I don’t know, I think it feels different when it comes from someone that didn’t actually saw the real me since the beginning like Kara did.” Lena finally looked back up with shiny eyes, she always gets a bit emotional when talking about this. It was so amazing to look at everything she was able to accomplish after Kara’s little push 4 years ago and the help she was always getting from both her and Supergirl.

“I truly mean it. Now, about Kara, we’re starting to work earlier tomorrow. We’ll get her in the lab and make every exam there is, even if it seems like it doesn’t make sense. We’re obviously missing something and we can’t waste any more time.” Alex changed her tone back to professional mode.

“Yeah, that’s smart. I know we can do it, we just need to keep calm and concentrate.” Lena nodded, mostly to herself, trying to get her brain going again and figure out what their next move should be. She was too tired today though, she’ll definitely fully focus on it in the morning and not allow any distractions delay then even more. 

“Exactly. I need to go take a shower now, are you having dinner with me and Maggie?” Alex got up from the bed and waited for Lena answer. 

“No, I’m too tired to eat. I just need to rest, I’ll get something to eat early in the morning.” Lena was already fixing the bed to lay back down. 

“Alright, then are you sure you’re ok? You can come talk to me if you need to.”

“I know, but it’s fine. I got overwhelmed and broke for a bit but I’m better now.” Lena gave the director a little smile. 

“Lena…”

“I’m used to this, Alex. I understand it’s not a good thing, but I really am used it. We can sit and work on it, but after Kara gets better, alright?” This would probably convince Alex and get her going so she would finally be able to sleep. 

“Hum… Alright then. I’m going now, if you need anything...”

“I know, director Danvers, I know. Thank you.”

“Okay. Goodnight.” Alex laughed and waved from the door. 

“Goodnight.” Lena waved back and turned around, closing her eyes and allowing exhaustion to finally take over her. 

Maggie softly knocked on the door before walking in.  
“Hey babe.” She placed the bags on couch and walked towards her girlfriend, sitting behind her and giving her a hug. “How are you doing?”

“A little better. I went to check on Lena and we talked for a bit.” Alex closed her eyes and laid her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “We’re getting up to work earlier tomorrow. I’ll make every exam I can think of on her, check everything until we find some answers and we’ll figure out what to do when we get there.”

“Sounds perfect, but for that you’ll need to rest so let’s eat and go to bed.” Maggie got up and started to set the food on the table. “How’s Lena holding up?”

“Alright, I guess. She says she was raised to handle this situation, whatever that means.” Alex rolled her eyes a bit.

“Well, being raised by the Luthors sure must’ve been… Interesting, for a lack of a better- or I guess worse- word.” 

“Yeah. That’s why Kara worries so much about her. Poor kid.”

“We’ll all deal with that once we finish dealing with the current problem.”

“I know, she actually suggested it. I’m pretty sure it was only to make me shut up and leave the room, but I’m definitely bringing it up again, if we do it in front of Kara, she won’t settle down until Lena accepts the help.”

“Sounds great. Those 2 are so perfect for each other.”

“Right? I don’t know how they don’t realize that.”

“No one knows, but I give them a 2 weeks to end up together after we get Kara and running again. I think Lena is starting to realize she shouldn’t hide so much and Kara was already going to say something before all this happened so, she’ll probably give it some time but will talk to her eventually.”

“I think it’ll take at least a month. I don’t know, I just think they’re so stupid when it comes to love, one doesn’t think the other one reciprocates the feeling and is scared of losing them…”

“Willing to bet on it? If you win, I’ll take you out for dinner, wherever you want to go, but if I win we’re going to a vegan restaurant and we’re trying vegan ice-cream after. Deal?” Maggie extended her hand in front of Alex.

“Game on!”  
They shook hands and Maggie sat back down next to Alex. 

“Alright, now let’s stop tiptoeing around the question, how are you really feeling babe?”

“I don’t know… I’m scared, I guess.” Her eyes started to water again. She hated how sensitive she was right now. 

“I know you’re scared, we’re all scared, but we’ll figure it…”

“That’s the thing, we all keep repeating that over and over again, but what if we can figure it out? What if Lex really was the only one with the answer? He obviously is not going to help us save Kara, he hates her, so what are going to do? What am I going to tell my mother? How am I supposed to live with that weight on my shoulders forever? I don’t want to lose my sister!” She sobbed. It wasn’t her intention to just explode like that, but she had been trying to hold it in since she had seen Kara laying unconscious on the floor at L-Corp the day before. 

“Okay, alright, come here.” Maggie dropped her plate back onto the table and hugged Alex. “You won’t lose your sister. I know you won’t ” 

“How can you be so sure about that?” Alex snapped, once again she didn’t mean to but she was so scared she couldn’t help it. 

“Because everyone here is working to help her and each one of us are the best at one thing and when we’re working together, we’re the best team in the world. But like I’ve said before, it’s alright to be scared. I’ll be right by your side through anything, you can count on me and talk to me about whatever you need.” Maggie was doing her best to comfort her girlfriend. 

“I love you!” Alex tightened her hold on Maggie. 

“I love you too!” She kissed Alex’s head. “Better now?”

“Yeah.” She sighed and sat back up. 

“Good. Let’s eat then, I’m starving and we’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”  
They sat back up and Maggie served the both of them.  
After dinner they laid in bed and watched a few episodes of a random show and eventually Alex fell asleep on Maggie’s chest. The detective then turned the TV off to try and get as much rest as they could that night. 

Lena woke up at 5 in the morning gasping for air once again. She sat up on her bed and tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and looking around to make sure everything was ok, but this time it wasn’t working. As her lungs started to refuse the oxygen she so desperately needed, she got up and started walking out of the room, still on her sleeping clothes (that, not surprisingly, were actually really decent clothes, anyone could use to go out and that was probably so expensive that Kara would love to point out and make fun of, just like when she saw Lena’s huge collection of high heels and not a single comfortable piece of clothing) and no shoes on, just a pair of thin white socks. She wasn’t sure what was going on, her body was moving automatically and suddenly, she stopped right in front of Kara’s door. Right, of course that was what she needed to calm down, see for herself that Kara was still alive and breathing. Her hands were shaking a lot but after a few tries she finally managed to open the door and just the sight of Kara made her calm down a bit.  
Lena slowly walked towards the bed and sat on the chair Alex apparently left there the night before. She grabbed Kara’s hand and held it closer to her chest, closing her eyes as she started to breathe more deeply.

“Lena?”  
She felt Kara’s hand tightening around hers.  
“What’s wrong? Are you OK?” Kara tried to sit up but the pain all over her body forced her to lay back down. 

“Yes Kara, everything is fine, don’t worry. I’m sorry I scared you.” She kissed Kara’s hand and let go of it to fix her hair.

“Why are you crying?” Kara asked sitting up a bit, slowly so she wouldn’t hurt her ribs and get dizzy again. 

“I'm not…” Lena tried but was interrupted by Kara. 

“Don’t do this. I know I’m hurt but I still want to help as much as I can. Please, I already feel so useless being stuck on this bed.” Kara used her pout and puppy eyes, it always worked on Lena. 

“I… I had a bad dream and I started having a panic attack when I woke up so I came to check on you. I started to feel better the moment I saw you’re ok but I was still a bit overwhelmed. Again, I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to…” Lena felt so guilty for waking Kara up and scaring her, the poor girl needed to rest more than anything right now. 

“It’s alright. I was just worried about you. Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“No, please no. It’s just a stupid nightmare. I’m getting those because I’m worried about you, it’ll be all good once everything goes black to normal.”

“I’m sorry.” It was Kara’s turn to feel guilty. She looked down at her hands with a little sad pout. 

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault that you got hurt. It’s alright Kara, for real, I’m used to this.” Lena tried to reassure her that it was fine. She brushed one of Kara’s curls behind her ear and gave her a little smile.

“But you shouldn’t be. It’s wrong that you’re used to all this shit happening around you and it’s wrong that your family taught you that you had to be cold and pretend not to have feelings to deserve your position. Why would…” Kara was getting more and more upset with each sentence.

“Please, just stop it, Kara. I know it’s wrong, but it is what it is now, we can’t change the past so let’s just move on, please? We need to focus on you right now, ok? On you! We can talk about me later, I’m good and you shouldn’t worry about me. I know I can count on you, on your sister and pretty much all of your family and most of your friends now, so I really am OK.” Lena looked at her with a real smile this time. It really felt good to have people she could count on when she needed help, even though she still had a hard time asking, she knew they’re there either way and that was enough to make her feel special. Sometimes she still had a hard time believing this wasn’t just a dream anymore.

“Fine. I’m glad you’re finally recognizing them as your friends, as people you can count on and hold onto.” Kara had a big smile on and she searched for Lena’s hand again and brought it up to her face to give it a gentle kiss. 

“So, how are you feeling today?” Lena tried to move on to hide that fact that she was blushing. She wasn’t even sure why she was blushing, but she needed it to go away. 

“Same as yesterday mostly, though my chest isn’t hurting as bad anymore.” Kara looked relieved. The pain she was feeling from the broken ribs were probably worse than the pain she feels when she was near kryptonite. 

“That’s good, that time on the sunbed yesterday must’ve helped with that. How’s your stomach?”

“It still hurts, but not like it was yesterday, thank Rao.” 

“Can you explain to me what happened?”

“Well, I was eating and my stomach started to hurt a bit, but I thought it was normal so I kept eating and when I was almost done, it was like my stomach was on fire and I just couldn’t take it.” Kara almost cried at the memory of the pain she felt, she was pretty sure she was going to die yesterday and she was terrified. 

“Alright, thank you. How’s your head?”

“A bit better, I’m not dizzy anymore.”

“Good. I’ll go order some breakfast for everyone, it’s almost 6 so we’re starting the day soon.”

“I’ll have to eat again?” Kara looked at her with wide and scared eyes. 

“Well, you can’t starve…” Lena started to walk back and forth, trying to think of what she should do right now.  
After almost 2 minutes, she finally thought of something. “I think I got it! I have a theory and to test it I’ll need to run a few tests.” She walked back to Kara’s side. “I’ll ask Alex to run a blood test now, put you on IV for an hour so you don’t dehydrate or pass out and then I’ll retake the tests after you eat lunch if it happens again.” She saw Kara shaking her head a bit and gave her a sad smile. “I know you’re scared and don’t want to eat again, and I’m so sorry I can’t think of an better idea but if I’m right, we’ll get it all fixed by tomorrow, alright?” She looked over at Kara who was pouting, trying to hold her tears back and smile at her at the same time. “I’m so sorry honey.” She whispered and gave Kara’s leg a gentle squeeze. 

“I know. Alright, I trust you.” Kara nodded at her with a tiny smile. 

“Thank you. I’ll sent the other for breakfast and check if your sister is already awake so she can do the tests, OK?”

“OK. Can you come back after?”

“Of course. I’ll stay here with you all morning and then I’ll be there in the lab while we do the tests.”

“Alright.” Kara smiled and watched Lena leaving.  
She laid back down and ran her hands over her face a few times. She was trying so hard to not scare Lena and her sister even more than they’re already scared, but not knowing what was going on and being in that much pain was making her head run wild and she hated it when she lost control over her thoughts. She really trusts Lena, and her sister obviously, but the pain and fear were making it hard for her to see the light in the end of the tunnel.  
She needed to talk to Lena about what she heard two nights ago. They needed to talk about it. She didn’t know how she was going to do it, but after almost 4 years hiding her feelings because of fear, almost dying was like a wake up call that she couldn’t keep wasting time or she would end up losing the girl. She was really nervous about it but she needed to bring it up before lunch time for obvious reasons so, she had a lot of thinking to do a very little time… this was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome


	6. Theory X Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone already knows, I suck at summaries so I won't even attempt to write one anymore with this fic. 
> 
> I want to apologize once again for how long it took for me to update this, but there's a lot going on so I'm not sure when I'll be able to go back to uploading regularly as I like to do, I'm really sorry!

Lena half walk and half ran through the hallways to get to Alex’s room, if she was right this whole circus would end today and Kara would be back to 100% by the end of the week. 

“Alex?” She called while knocking on the door a few times.   
Less than a minute later Alex opened the door and walked outside. 

“Hey, what happened?” She quickly asked looking a bit worried. 

“I think I know what’s wrong with Kara! Well, not exactly what’s wrong, but I know what’s happening. It won’t be easy to test it, but I’m pretty sure I know how to fix it.” Lena was almost out of breath as she spoke. 

“Alright, OK, that’s really good! Have you seen her today?” Alex’s eyes instantly filled with hope. The thought of finally getting some answers seemed so far away from reality just a few hours ago. 

“Yeah, I… I went to check on her a little bit ago and just thought of this while we’re talking.” Lena mentality slapped herself for stumbling over her words. She told herself she needed to be more focused. 

“How’s she doing?” 

“Better, I think. She said it doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore, so the sunbed probably started to heal her ribs. Her head is not hurting as much anymore, she’s not dizzy unless she moves too quickly.”

“The sunbed must’ve helped with healing it faster. Alright, we should go and discuss what our next move will be with her. I’ll go talk Maggie, try to find J’onn and I’ll see you there.” Alex smiled at Lena and went back to her room.

“OK.” Lena nodded and went back to Kara’s room to wait for the others.

10 minutes later, everyone walked trough the door. Alex sat on the chair by Kara’s bed and Maggie went to the couch.

“Good morning.” J’onn said and went to the chair on the other side of the bed. 

“Morning J’onn.” Kara gave him a tired smile and turned back to Lena who was standing by the foot of the bed.

“So, my plan is pretty simple in theory. Alex, you’ll make a few blood tests and an abdominal ultrasound right now, then put her on the IV for an hour so she doesn’t dehydrate while we wait for the results. Later in the day, we can take her to the lab and make the same tests after she eats, to see how her body is reacting. If I’m right, one of the tests will point to where the problem is coming from so then, depending on what the problem is, we can take her to surgery and we’ll know exactly where to go and how to fix it.” Lena explained it as well as she could. She was really nervous and it showed by how much she was gesturing while speaking and fidgeting with her fingers. 

“You sure that’s safe?” Maggie asked and looked at both Lena and Alex with worried eyes. 

“We’ll be with her the entire time. We can sedated her if we see that her body can’t handle it. I know this is not ideal but unfortunately this is all I have and we can’t keep wasting time, we need to figure out what’s going on before it’s too late.” Lena couldn’t hide just how terrified she was. She was a scientist, she understood how risky any procedure really is, but it’s always harder to deal with it when the health of the person you love is on the table.

“I think it’s a really good idea. I’ll keep a team ready, just to be safe in case something goes wrong, but we can do it. It’ll work.” Alex got up from the chair. “come on J’onn, let’s go get everything ready for Kara.” She couldn’t wait to get it all started. Lena had managed to get her hopes back up. She was on the verge of giving up when she woke up this morning after less than 3 hours of sleep but now it really felt like they could do it. 

“Alright, while you’re getting everything ready, I’ll go grab breakfast.” Maggie got up and started to walk to the door. 

“Oh my God, I forgot to order it, I’m so sorry. I’ll go there…” Lena quickly walked to the door but was stopped by Maggie. 

“Lena, it’s OK! We’re all stressed out, it’s understandable. You can focus here and I’ll go, I really don’t mind.” Maggie reassured her with a smile. 

“Alright then. Thank you!” 

“No problem.” Maggie said before leaving and closing the door. 

Lena sighed and sat down on the couch, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. No one likes to be wrong, but this was a complicated situation, she just couldn’t be wrong this time. Kara needed her and she couldn’t be wrong about something so serious. 

“Lena?” Kara sounded a bit worried. She tried to lift herself up a bit to get a better look at brunette. 

“Yeah?” Lena snapped her head up with wide eyes for a second. 

“You OK?”

“Yeah.” She shook her head for a second to wake herself up. “Yes. I’m sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara laid back down and sighed. 

“Do you need anything?” Lena asking, sensing that Kara wanted to say something.

“No… Well, yeah…” Kara started blushing and fidgeting with the blanket on top of her legs. “I’m… I wanted to…” She sat up and started “Fixing” her hair, playing with the loose strands from her braid. “I don’t Know…” She whispered while slowly rocking herself back and forth.

“Hey,” Lena got up and went to Kara’s side, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. “it’s OK. Just take a deep breath. You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I… we need…” Kara paused and took a deep breath. “We need to talk about something.”

“OK, what is it?” Lena sat on the edge of the bed without breaking eye contact with Kara. 

“Two days ago, when I was… sedated?” She waited until Lena nodded to keep talking. “I was trying to fight it, kinda, I couldn’t move or talk but I was aware of my surroundings.”

“What are you trying to say, Kara?” Lena knew what the blonde one was trying to say, but she still held onto to a tiny bit of hope that she was wrong.

“I know I wasn’t dreaming. At first I didn’t know exactly what was going on and when I first woke up, I was still very confused, but after I got some time to think, things started to calm down in my brain and I… well, I understood what had happened.” Kara looked down at her lap and kept playing with her fingers nervously.

“Oh… alright then…” Lena got up and took a step back to try to process the whole situation. 

“I don’t understand, you’re begging for me to hear it but now that you know that I did, you’re mad about it.” Kara threw her hands up in frustration.

“I’m not mad.” Lena was still avoiding Kara’s eyes while trying to think of what she should say right now. 

“Then what is it? You got upset when I asked you about it the first time after I woke up and now you look like you want to run away!” Kara was sounding even more frustrated now. The stress of being struck in this bed without her powers was making her feel lost and useless and Lena not speaking to her was making it worse. 

“It’s not that! Kara I…” Lena closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing. “Look, when I went to see you, I went there to… I went to say goodbye.” Lena’s hands started to shake, she never thought she would have to talk about this with Kara. At first, because she thought her brother would’ve killed her, and then, after Alex and Maggie had “rescued” her, she had all the intentions of just forgetting about all of it and moving on as if it had never happened. 

“What you mean?” Kara looked confusedly at her.

“I knew that either my brother or my mother were involved in that attack, I found a cartridge on the floor that was obviously not from a normal gun, so I needed to confront them. After we came to the DEO, Alex said that one of the bullets were lodged really close to your lung and we didn’t know if they’re going to be able to remove it without damaging it. I managed to get my mother and made her to talk. She told me she was working on a new prototype for a kryptonite weapon but it wasn’t ready yet so it wasn’t her who used it, it was obvious that Lex had stolen it and used to try to kill you. Your sister called me while I was talking to my mother saying that you’re out of surgery and I knew I had to go there to see you. I made mother stay there to help me look for Lex after I got back cause I knew he’d come for us, he always knows when someone’s looking for him so I had to talk to you because I didn’t know if I was going to make it to the next day. I had to tell you everything in case something happened because I’d just be able to go in peace after getting that out of my chest. I’d get all the information they needed to help you, it’d be sent to Alex by the end of the night and I’d have done at least one good thing with my life.” Tears were threatening to fall by the time she was done talking. Lena felt like she was losing control of everything around her, and not being in control of her life was one of the most stressful things for her. 

“You’re… We’ll get back to that later. What happened after?” Kara couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She kept taking deep breaths to keep herself calm. 

“Everything was going as planned, Lex got to L-Corp a few hours later, I was trying to keep him there to buy time, then some things happened that are irrelevant right now. The problem started when your sister and her fiancée went there. I told them not to go, I told them I was fine and they should stay away from L-Corp, but they just couldn’t stay put. They barged in and Lex escaped, I got really mad but they brought me back here anyway to keep me safe. I’m so sorry, Kara, but I…” Lena couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, she kept trying to dry them before Kara could see it but eventually she just gave up. 

“No, I’ll stop you right there. I’ve told you, a million times, to never put your life in danger to save mine. Never! And when there’s other people involved, you should call me and my team before doing anything. You could’ve die and… Rao… And also “I’d have done at least one good thing with my life”? How can you say something like that after everything you’ve done? Lena, you’ve done so many great things, we’ve all seen it. You’ve proven yourself to be a good person, over and over again. You’re always trying to help other people, your whole company is a symbol of everything you’ve accomplished. I could go on all day but we don’t have that kind of time, just, stop throwing yourself down because of what other people say, look at yourself and listen to those who love you!” Kara gave her a sad smile and extended her hand to hold Lena’s.

“I know, I know. It’s just not easy when there’s a thousand of voices screaming at you at the same time.” Lena held Kara’s hand but casted her eyes down and kept staring at one spot on the floor to avoid looking at Kara. 

“I know it isn’t, but you need to try. You can’t just keep putting yourself in danger like that, the world needs you!” Kara gave Lena’s hand a gentle squeeze and tried to search for her eyes. 

“The world needs Supergirl, I was just trying to help her. To help you!” Lena looked up for a few seconds and then looked down again. Seeing the pain in Kara’s eyes was not a easy thing to deal with. 

“No, the world needs the both of us. And even if something happens to me, You’re the next best hero in the store.”

“Oh God, don’t say that!” Lena blushed profusely and turned her head away, completely facing the other side of the room now.

“It’s true though.” Kara laughed softly. “But now, back to what you’re saying before the whole goodbye thing…” Kara lowered her voice and tried once again to get Lena’s attention.

“I shouldn’t have said those things.” Lena sat back on the edge of the bed but kept looking at the wall. 

“Why? You didn’t mean it?” Kara tried to hide the hurt in her voice. 

“No, I did, I meant every single word but… but I was so scared that I wasn’t thinking and that wasn’t the moment for it.”

“But now that I’m awake, we can talk about it, right? I mean, I’ve been waiting for this for at least 3 years now so…”

“Wait, wait, what?” Lena finally looked back at Kara, her eyebrows raised in question. 

“I wanted to talk to you, but I was scared you didn’t like me like that and I would lose my best friend.”

“Can’t say I saw that coming.” Lena whispered to herself and started to nervously bite her nails. 

“Lena, this is a good thing!” Kara spoke excitedly. 

“No, Kara, it isn’t! Can’t you see the problem with this? You almost died on the table 2 days ago. You’re stuck in this bed hoping my plan will work while we don’t have a backup plan, all that because of Lex. Lex Luthor, my brother. And we still have my mother, she wasn’t involved in this, but she made it clear that if Lex had asked her, she would’ve helped him with a smile on her face.” Lena moved on the bed so she was sitting closer to Kara and held her hand close to her chest. “I’m sorry, but it doesn’t matter how much I want it, we can’t do this. If something happens to you, again, I’ll never be able to forgive myself. It’d be selfish of me to start something with you knowing that my family would find out sooner or later and then would literally kill the both of us, but just after making all of your family and friends suffer right in front of us.” She sniffed a few times, not really hiding the fact that she was crying but still trying to stop. 

“It wouldn’t be selfish. I understand what you’re saying, it’s understandable that you’re scared but I can take care of myself…”

“Clearly.” Lena rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, if I had waited for my team, I would’ve been able to do everything and get away before Lex’s henchman got there, but when I saw that the attack was at L-Corp, I couldn’t just sit back and wait for them to arrive. I promise I’m not jumping into action like this anymore, I’ll be more careful, wait for my team and call for backup more often.” Kara looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

“No, it's still too dangerous. This is moving to quickly, I can’t…” Lena shook her head and started to bite her nails. 

“Alright, Lena, calm down. What do you need?” Kara softly lowered Lena’s arm and stroked her hand with her thumb to try to calm the girl down. 

“I-I… I need time. I need to look at this when I’m calm, right now I have your life on my hands so I can’t focus on this.” Lena was now pouting to avoid letting the sobs escape her throat.

“Alright.” Kara gave her a reassuring little smile. It hurts a bit, but she knows Lena, the CEO always needs time to access the situation from every possible side. 

“I’m sorry!” One quiet sob made it’s way out and Lena started to look for a way to escape. She needed a minute by herself right now. 

“No, I understand it, you can take your time. But hey, you need to promise me that you will think about this from every angle, not just about the danger I’ll be in if I’m with I’m you.” 

“I promise.” Lena nodded slowly and stood up with the intention of finding an excuse to walk outside for a minute. 

“Ok. You’ll still be there with me during the tests, right?” Kara looked a bit scared. She didn’t want to go through all that without Lena by her side. 

“Of course I will. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep after. And I’ll also be there during lunch and while they’re examining you in the afternoon. They’ll probably sedate you after they’re done so you won’t be suffering anymore until it’s time for surgery. That if this works…”

“It will.” Kara interrupted. 

“Alright. Then after I’ll come to check on you a few hours later and wait for you to wake up.”

“Alright, good. Thank you, Lena, for everything.”

“I’m just fixing my brother’s mistake, it’s the least I can do.” She looked down at the floor as she felt the burning behind her eyes starting again. 

“We’ll definitely talk about this too when I get better, we both have a lot to accept and learn cope with. But for now, you’re more than just the person who cleans up after your evil family, you’re a genius with a beautiful heart and we’ll work it into your head later.”   
Kara had a big and shiny smile on again, Lena was at her breaking point, she needed to find an excuse to walk out now. 

“Alright, we can work on whatever you want once you’re back on your feet, but now you need to rest. I’ll go get your sister to start the first round of tests and then get you on the IV so you can take a nap before it’s time for lunch.” Her breath caught in her throat and a tear made it’s way down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away before Kara could see it, and started making her way outside. 

“Alright.” Kara replied   
Lena kept a little smile on until she walked outside and closed the door.   
The CEO took a few steps and sat on one of the chairs in the small waiting area that was right across Kara’s room. She was getting pale, she couldn’t breath again but this time going to check on Kara to calm herself down wasn’t an option. She closed her eyes tightly, lowered her head and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling on it slightly to try and get herself to feel something other than the horrible and overwhelming feeling of the walls closing in on her.

“Lena?”

She heard a distant voice calling her. 

“Lena what’s…”

The voice was too far away, she couldn’t pick up on who it was from or what they’re saying. She started whimpering in desperation. 

“Hey,” 

Lena knew that voice, she knew it, but her brain was too unfocused. She needed to focus on stopping all the noise around her and listening to the voice in front of her. 

The person kneeled down in front of her and softly held her wrists.   
“Can you let go from your hair for me? You can hold my hand instead, alright? Hold on as tight as you need, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

The voice was so soothing, she automatically did as she was told and opened her hands and held the other person’s hands tightly.

“Good, thank you. Now, can you look at me?”

It wasn’t easy at first, her body wasn’t obeying her panicking brain, but eventually she managed to open her eyes and look up at the person in front of her. Her entire body was shaking as if she was standing outside in the snow. 

“Hi.” Maggie smiled softly at her. 

“Ma-Mag-gie…” Lena tightened her hold on Maggie’s hand, looking at her with wide pleading eyes. 

“Shhh, it’s ok. Let’s try to take a few deep breaths first. Come on, in,” She took a deep breath and counted to 5. “And out.” She counted again 5 seconds again while slowly breathing out. “I’m right here with you, take your time.”

Maggie spoke in a soft voice the entire time. She didn’t lost patience and started screaming a few minutes later like Lex did the first time she had a panic attack when she was 10. Or like Lillian did a few years later when she panicked before walking into a crowded place for her father’s press conference. No, Maggie stayed calm, breathing and counting with her until she stopped feeling like she was about to pass out. 

“Better?” Maggie asked with a reassuring smile on. As Lena nodded and released her hands, she got up and sat on the chair besides the still trembling girl. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“Kara knows.” Her voice was still shaking slightly.

“About what?” Maggie was a bit confused by the rather simple and incomplete statement.

“That I love her. I told her that when I went to say goodbye to her.” Lena closed her eyes tightly as she felt a headache coming. 

“You went to say goodbye to Kara? When? Why?” This was all new information for her. It’s not like Lena’s always sharing her every move with her, but after 2 days with her here, she thought she was all caught up on what was going on in her life during at least these 2 days. 

“2 days ago? When you and Alex destroyed my plan, remember?” Lena asked ironically. She was nervous and ashamed so she was acting defensive. 

“Oh, when we saved your life? Of course I remember.” Maggie rolled her eyes. She knew what Lena was trying to do, Alex acts like that sometimes when she’s extremely stressed or upset about something. 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t expecting that so I went to say goodbye because I thought I wouldn’t be back by the next day. But before that I thought it was a good idea to tell her the truth in order to go in peace. Science says that coma patients can actually hear what’s going around them, it hasn’t been confirmed yet but most scientists strongly believe in this theory. Anyway, even though Kara wasn’t in coma, apparently she could still hear me and now she wants to talk about it.” Lena sighed shakily but she wasn’t going to cry again.

“And that’s a bad thing…?” The detective was having a hard time looking for the negative side of the situation. Lena liked Kara and Kara reciprocated the feeling so she should be happy now. 

“Of course it is, now it hurts even more! If everything goes well today, she’ll be able to go home in less than 3 days and then I won’t have any more excuses to not talk about it.” All she wanted now was to run back home and drink herself to sleep, this was too stressful. 

“Then why, and this might sound like a crazy idea, don’t you just sit and talk to her?”

“I can’t! If she looks at me with those eyes and that sad pout I won’t be able to say no. I almost broke when I saw how excited she was about it, saying that she’s been waiting for this for a long time but was scared I wouldn’t feel the same way… God, what have I done? How am I supposed to fix this?” Lena was ready to run away now, if her legs weren’t still shaking, she’d be gone and hiding in the lab where she could work and pretend she was fine so her brain would stop torturing her. 

“Lena, breathe, you don’t have to fix something that isn’t broken. I know you’re scared of what your family might do when they find out, but you can’t stop your life because of it. You can’t give up on your happiness because of them. You know we’ve got your back, Kara can take care of herself and whenever something happens, we’ll all be there to help, just like we’re all here now.” She ran a hand up and down Lena’s back in a comforting way. 

“The two of you speak as if it wasn’t obvious that my family won’t rest until both Supergirl and Superman are dead, not caring if 30% of the society dies with them in the process.” Lena spoke coldly. She hated that she couldn’t live her life properly because of her family. 

“You’re over thinking this. Again, it’s understandable, but you can’t just give up on the things you want because your family doesn’t like it. We need to fight them, not let them win simply to buy ourselves some time. They’ll keep trying to kill Kara and Clarke either way, so instead of giving up on everything, we should try to take them down. Together, not just you by yourself in your lab.”

“I don’t know, I-I just… I don’t know.” Lena’s eyes started to fill up with tears again.

“Hey no, it’s alright. I’ll Drop it for now, okay? I know Kara’s health is our main priority so we can just focus on that. I’m sorry for overwhelming you again, I just want to help but I understand it’s not the right time.”

“It isn’t. I need to go get the lab ready.” She got up as soon as she felt like her legs could hold her weight again.

“Wait, aren’t you going to eat? I brought breakfast, it’s in the break room.” Maggie said when Lena got up. 

“I’m not hungry.” Lena quickly shouted back and ran the rest of the way to the lab. 

“Are you alright?” Alex asked when Lena almost broke the door trying to walk in.

“Yeah, sorry, it wasn’t opening. I came to see if you need any help.” She was completely out of breath. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to slow down her breathing again to slow down her racing heartbeat.

“I’m almost done here, actually, but you can bring Kara here for us to start everything. As soon as we’re done I’ll take her back and put her on the IV. She usually falls asleep with it because of the painkillers and it’d be good for her to rest for a bit before we start the tests again after she eats.” Alex spoke while getting the bed in place and organizing the tools table besides it. 

“True. I’ll go and get her ready then.”

“Hey,” Alex called before Lena could walk out of the room. “you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, just tired. I’ll sleep better when this whole mess is over.” Lena gave Alex the best fake smile she could manage and walked away before the director could say anything else. 

“Alright, we’re going to start with an simple blood test, okay?” Alex had changed to her lab coat and was standing besides Kara, trying to explain everything that was happening to her sister to keep her as calm as possible. 

“But Alex, I don’t like needles!”

“It doesn't hurt if you stay relaxed and not tense up the muscles in your arm. It’s just a blood test, Kara, it’ll be over before you realize.” Lena tried to help.   
Kara crossed her arms and pouted but stopped complaining so they kept going. 

“Come on, give me your arm so we can get this over with. I promise it won’t hurt.” Alex stroked Kara’s arm, trying to help her relax. 

“Do want to hold my hand?” Lena asked when she saw Kara’s shaking hand and trembling lips. She saw Kara smiling and relaxing slightly after reaching for her hand. “I thought you weren’t afraid of anything.” Lena decided to tease the hero in order to distract her. “I mean, you jump in front of bullets, walk into the fire, fight huge aliens that are 10 times bigger than you and a little needle is what scares you? Come on Supergirl!”

“I-I’m not scared, it’s just that, hum… I’m… I’m just not used to feeling vulnerable. I have impenetrable skin, a stupid needle is not supposed to break through my skin like this.” Kara pouted and made a adorable little angry face. 

“Admit it Kara Zor-El, the Earth's champion is afraid of needles.” Lena laughed. 

“Shut up, I’m not.” Kara looked away from her to hide the smile that was starting to form. 

“Oh come on, it’s cute!” Lena kept laughing and laid a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek to make sure she knew she was just joking. 

“Hey, I’m Supergirl, I’m not cute!”

“You’re so cute! Look at your red face, I can almost see the steam coming out of your ears, it’s adorable.” Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder, she was laughing so hard no noise was coming out. 

“I’m not… shut up.” Kara pouted again. 

“Done! See? It didn’t hurt, did it?” Now it was Alex’s turn to start laughing. 

“Shut up you too!” Kara tried to sound mad but she couldn’t help a little smile that started to form. Being here, joking with her sister and Lena was something she’s been wanting for a while now. Maybe not in this situation exactly, but this is where she is and after fighting for so long to get everyone to trust Lena, she’ll take anything and keep a smile on. 

“You know we’re just joking, right?” Alex asked when she managed to stop laughing. 

“Yeah, right. You love it when you get an opportunity to laugh at me.” Kara rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“I do, but so do you and you know that very well, you drama queen.” Alex stuck her tongue out too for a second, before going back to doctors mode. “Anyway, let’s move on, there’s still a few exams to do and we have very little time to finish this.”

“No more needles though, right? Not that I’m afraid, it’s just…” Kara quickly tried to explain herself. 

“No more needles for now, Kara, don’t worry. Just a quick ultrasound and we’re done.” Alex laughed softly and moved around to get the things she needed. 

“Good.” Kara sighed in relief.

Half an hour later, Kara was already fast asleep back in her room and Lena quietly left. She needed to go home to leave the bag with clothes to wash and get new ones.   
Maggie drove Lena to her house and then drove herself home to get clothes for her and Alex before going back to Lena’s so they could go back to the DEO.

“Hey, Lena?” Maggie called as soon as she parked the car. “Are you upset with me?”

“What are we, 12? Why would I be “upset” at you?” Lena rolled her eyes at how silly it sounded. She was a the CEO of a huge high tech company, she didn’t have time for childish things. 

“I don’t know, but you haven’t talked to me since you had that panic attack earlier. You didn’t say anything when I offered to drive you home, you just walked to the car. You didn’t talk during the ride there and you won’t even look at me.” She looked over at Lena who was blushing and trying to hide her face by pretending to be fixing her hair. “Wait, are you embarrassed?”

“It’s just… I haven’t had a panic attack in years. I thought I was over them but apparently I was wrong cause I had 2 today. It made me feel weak and stupid.” Lena spoke in a low voice, feeling too ashamed to be talking about it. 

“Lena, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, these things happen. You’re extremely stressed out and exhausted, anyone in this situation would break too, that doesn’t make you weak honey.”

“Whatever. Can I go now?” Lena tried to open the car’s door, she really didn’t want to be here right now. 

“Not until you tell me why you’re so upset about it.” Maggie took her seatbelt off and move a bit to sit facing Lena. 

“Maggie…” Lena sighed exhaustively and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Look, if you really can’t talk about it, just tell me and I’ll let it go. I swear, I’m not trying to hurt or overwhelm you. We’re all just trying to help you, but if you don’t let us in, then there’s not much we can do.”

“I know, I know. It’s just… my family, mostly mother, taught me this is a sign of weakness. I know that not true, I know she’s just a sick bitch that just cares about herself, but she had years to inflict that into my head so now it’s a little complicated to remember that this is completely normal and ok. I’m sorry.” She looked down at her hands and started picking on her nails. 

“I wasn’t looking for an apology, I just wanted to know what was happening in order to help. We don’t have to do anything right now, I won’t even bring it up again until you’re ready to sit and talk about it and let us help, but you need to promise me that you’ll look for me, or Alex or Kara, anyone, when you’re ready. This is important, your mental health is important. Understood?” Maggie lowered her head a bit to look at Lena’s face. 

“This is my second promise today. But I do, I promise I’ll go talk to one of you when I’m ready.” For the first time, she actually had the intention of seeking help. It wouldn’t easy, but she told herself to actually try this time. 

“Thank you. We should go now, it’ll be lunch time soon.” Maggie opened the doors and they walked out. 

“Maggie?” Lena called while Maggie was locking the car.

“Yeah?”

“I just… I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier. I was so embarrassed that as soon as my legs stopped shaking, I ran away as fast as I could without saying thank you. No one has ever helped me like that, everyone either panicked with me or shouted at me for acting like a weird child. So… I’m sorry for running away but I was very thankful for your help.” She gave Maggie a shy but real smile this time. 

“No problem kid, this is what having real friends feels like. We’ll always try to help you, as best as we can cause we love you.”

“Thank you! Can you just, like, not tell anyone for now? Kara already caught me earlier when I woke up from a nightmare and needed to go see her to calm down, if she finds out I had another panic attack, she won’t settle down and we need her as calm as possible today.”

“I promise I won’t say anything. Ready to go back now?”

“Yeah.”  
Lena smiled as they walked back inside the DEO, relief was clear in her eyes. Getting that weight off her shoes made such a huge difference. If everything went well this afternoon, she’d probably be able to rest at night for the first time in almost a week. 

3 hours later Lena was sitting on the bed with a bunch of papers scattered around her. She was behind on work, she needed to get all those papers signed until the end of the following week to get back on track.   
A knock on the door snapped Lena out of her head.   
“Come in.” She shouted and looked back down to the paper she was reading. 

“Lena, Kara’s asking for you. I tried to calm her down but nothing worked.” Alex sounded nervous and a little out of breath. 

“Tried to calm her down? What the hell happened?” Lena dropped the papers and the pen and got her shoes back on before running out with Alex. 

“I think she had a nightmare. I went to check on her cause she should be waking up by now but she was moving around and whimpering so I kept calling her until she woke up.”

“Alright, I’ve got it. Go ask someone to go get lunch for everyone I can pay then later. I’ll calm her down and wait a bit before taking her to the lab. Everyone should eat first, rest for 10 or 15 minutes before we get started, that should be enough time to get her at least mentally prepared for it.”

“You’re right. Call if you need help.”

“I will.” She nodded and walked into the room, Kara’s soft whimpers instantly reaching her ears. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” She asked with the softest tone she could manage.   
Kara shook her head slowly.   
“Are you scared?”  
The blonde just hid her face and cried quietly.   
“It’s ok to be scared. I was just teasing you earlier, I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to distract you so you wouldn’t be focused on the needle in your arm. My mom used to do that with me, then my father did for a while, before he started drinking.”

“I know.” She sniffed and ran her hand across her face to clean some of the tears. “I’m scared about the tests too but… I-I dreamt that Lex had killed you.” Kara looked up with red teary eyes. “I was powerless, I couldn’t do anything to help you. I lost you. He killed you, Lena, I can’t let that happen!” She sobbed. 

“Oh no, hey, I’m here!” Lena was at Kara’s side in a second and hugged her. “That’s not going to happen, he’s not going to find me here. I have at least 3 new bodyguards so he’s not getting anywhere near me, okay?” She wiped Kara’s tears and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear to take a better look at the girl’s face. “Everything is fine. We’ll find him and mother and they’ll pay for everything they did. But you don’t have to worry about it right now, just focus on getting better.”

“Kay…” Kara sighed and dried rest of her tears. “How long until it’s time to go?”

“I told Alex to let everyone eat and rest for a few minutes so, about twenty to thirty minutes. I’m sorry I couldn’t come up with something else, I swear I tried but this is all that I could manage.”

“I know you did. I’m scared but I trust you, I know I’ll be all better by tomorrow.”

“You have away too much faith in me.” Lena smile sadly.

“No, you’ve proven yourself worth of my faith.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to get you up and running as soon as possible.”

“I know, and I’m very thankful. Can you stay here with me until it’s time to go? Please?” She pouted. 

“Yes Kara.” She laughed softly and sat on the bed. “You need to stop using your pout all the time, it’ll lose it’s power one day.”

“My cuteness will never lose it’s power. I’d do an evil laugh right now but my chest still hurts a bit sometimes.”

“God you’re so perfect.” Lena mumbled without really realizing and hoped Kara didn’t heard it. “What do you want to do? Let’s stay distracted while waiting.”

“Do you have your phone on you? I wanted to show you this video of kitties running around a big dog, it’s the cutest thing ever.”  
Lena handed Kara the phone and laid besides her, keeping a bit of space between them.   
Kara found the video she was talking about and pressed play, stretching her arms out a bit so Lena could watch the screen with her. 

A little over 20 minutes later, someone knocked on the door twice before opening it.   
“Lena?” Alex looked inside the room. “We’re ready.” She nodded in Kara’s direction and waited for Lena to nod back before leaving.

“Are you ready?” Lena sat up. 

“No. But let’s get this over with.”

“Look, I’ll be there the whole time with you and your sister will be the one examining you, the other doctors will be waiting outside in case we need help. If it gets too bad, let us know and we’ll stop it, alright? You need to tell us if you can’t handle it anymore.”

“OK.”  
Lena helped Kara to the wheelchair and took her back to the lab for the second and hopefully last time today. 

“Alright here, it’s soup again but it doesn’t have green stuff this time.” Alex tried to make her sister laugh a bit. “We’ll stay here with you. Everything is ready for when you’re done so you won’t have to wait for us to get anything. We’ll do this as quickly as possible, I promise.” She turned around to face Lena. “Get a bucket just in case. It’s in one of those cabinets.”

“Alex…” Kara was playing with the spoon while looking at her sister. “I don’t think I can do this. I’m sorry.” She whispered with a sad and scared face. 

“Of course you can. I know it’s scary, I’m so sorry honey, but we need to do this. Come on, it’ll be over soon.” Alex placed the spoon inside the bowl and gently kissed the side of Kara’s head. “I love you.” She tried to smile. 

“I love you too.” Kara replied weakly and started to eat. 

Kara handed the bowl back to Alex a few minutes later and Lena sat down besides her on the bed to hold her hand again.  
“Alright. I’ll start with a blood test, just like this morning.”

“Just focus on me, like you did earlier.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ears. 

“It’s hurting…” She held her stomach and closed her eyes tightly. 

“Already? I’m so sorry. Wanna try to lie down?”

“No, that made it worse the last time.”

“Then just squeeze my hand,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Kara whined, trying to let go of Lena’s hand while firmly holding her stomach again. 

“You won’t, it’s ok.”  
Kara let out a cry when the pain got worse and finally squeezed Lena’s hand. 

“She’s getting pale.” Alex said in a warning tone a minute later and handed Lena the bucket she had left on the floor. She moved the blood samples to the centrifuge and ran back to start the ultrasound.   
Kara cried in pain and moved her hand up to Lena’s arm. 

“Hey, it’s alright, it’s almost done. You need to breathe baby.” Lena didn’t even realize what she had said, too worried about the woman she loved screaming in pain in front of her. 

“I-it hurts even mo-more when I breathe.” Kara bend forward, both hands on her stomach as she cried. “I’m gonna be sick.” She covered her mouth and closed her eyes to try to stop the room from spinning. 

“Here,” Lena got the plastic bucket under Kara’s chin and kept rubbing her back, trying her best to comfort the crying girl. “I’ve got you.”

“I’m scared.” She sobbed and reached out for Lena’s arm again. 

“I know sweetheart, I know. I’m so sorry.” She laid her chin on top Kara’s head and sighed shakily.   
Kara tensed up again and Lena moved to hold her hair back as the blonde finally threw up.   
As Kara threw up once again, Lena noticed something. 

“Alex! Alex, blood!” She was terrified now, not knowing what to do. 

“What? Lena ca…”

“She’s throwing up blood! What do we do?” Lena was trying really hard not to start panicking again. She held Kara close, the girl’s body was burning up.

“I-I don’t… I don’t know, we… I’m almost done. Scream for J’onn at the door, ask him to go get my mom, we’ll finish this and she’ll help us after.”

“OK. Kara, are you done?”   
Kara shook her head before throwing up again. 

“I-I’m… go-nna pass out.” Kara chocked out weakly. 

“We need to stop!” Lena was getting more and more terrified with each passing second. 

“Wait, I’m almost done. Just a few more seconds, hold on Kara.” 

“Le-ena…” Kara didn’t even had enough strength to cry anymore, she just whined and her head dropped to Lena’s chest. 

“I know baby. Stay with me, it’s almost over.”

“There, I’m done. I’ll compare the images after mom gets here. I'll talk to J’onn at the door. We need get her back to her room.” Alex rushed to get everything back in place.

“Can you hear me?”  
Kara half nodded and tried to open her eyes slightly before closing them again with moan of pain.   
“Do you think you can sit up on the wheelchair to go back to the room?”

“Hum…” She shook her head. “it's still burning. I want to stay with you.” She lifted her hand and used the little strength she had left to grab a fistful of Lena’s shirt.

“I can hold you again when we get there, I promise. I’ll ask someone to help me with the bed then, me and your sister will take this one back but someone needs to take the one that is already there out for this one to fit.”

“Okay.” Kara laid on her side, curling up to try and ease the pain a bit. 

“Look at me.” Lena waited for Kara to turn her head to her and cleaned her face up a bit 

“Alright, let’s go.” Alex came back and helped Lena push the bed out of the lab and towards Kara’s room. 

J’onn arrived with Eliza two hours later and led her straight to lab to help Alex. 

“Alex?”  
The director looked up from the microscope and saw her mother standing by the door. 

“Mom!” She got up and ran to her mother’s “I missed you. I’m so sorry for calling you at such a random time, but we’re kinda of lost. I’m exhausted and scared, I can’t work properly like this and Kara needs help.”

“That’s ok honey, you can always call me when you need. I missed the two of you a lot too. What exactly is it that you need?”

“Lena had a plan, we’re working on it but I need you to help me check over these exams, compare them so we can figure out what’s happening to her. And if this doesn’t work, then we’ll need a new plan and honestly, neither of us will be able to think of anything else until we get some rest, we haven’t really slept in almost 3 days.”

“Alright, let’s get started then.”

“So we have nothing? Great. Kara wept in pain for almost half an hour for nothing.” Alex threw the papers on the table an hour into their work. 

“Calm down Alex, it’s not nothing.” Eliza picked up the papers that had fallen off the table and organized them again. 

“It’s inconclusive.” Alex snapped back and sat down on the couch. 

“It shows that something is attacking her stomach. Yes, we can’t exactly see what, but now we know it’s there. We have the exact location of the problem so now we know what our next step has to be.” She sat down on one of the stools and kept reading the papers. 

“Right. I’m so sorry, I’m just so tired and… I don’t know, I really thought this was going to work but we keep hitting a wall with every step we take, it’s scary. I don’t want to lose her.” Her eyes welled up with tears she desperately wanted to hold back. She’s been crying a lot lately, this wasn’t like her. 

“No, Alex,” Eliza got up from the stool and sat besides her daughter on the couch, opening her arms and waiting for Alex to come to her, which she did almost immediately. “we’re not losing her, alright? She has all the best doctors right here with her, and we’re going to figure this out. Three brains working together is better than one.” She gently lifted Alex’s head and dried the tears on her cheek. “How about we go check on your sister and then you go take a shower? We can keep working right after, she needs a upper endoscopy, that’ll give us a better image of her stomach and will help us see what’s going on, but I need you be calm for that. I’ll talk to Lena too, it’ll probably ease Kara’s mind to have the 3 of us there with her.”

“Yeah, alright. Let’s go check on them.” She took a deep breath and got up, leading the way to Kara’s room. 

Alex opened knocked on the door but no sound came from the room so she slowly opened the door and walked in with Eliza right behind her.   
Both Lena and Kara were fast asleep. The blonde laying on Lena’s chest, her face looked relaxed for the first time in a while, and the CEO had both arms wrapped securely around Kara.  
Alex was about to go wake them up when Eliza touched her arm, pulling her back slightly. She turned around to look back at her mother.   
“What?” She whispered with raiser eyebrows. 

“We should let them rest for now. Let’s go shower and change and we can come and wake them up to talk later.” Eliza said. 

“You’re right. Come on, I’ll walk you to one of the break rooms that has a shower.”  
Alex then lead her mother to another room and handed showed her where the towels were before going back to her own room.


	7. We All Need a Little Help Sometimes Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got too long so I had to divide it into 2 part. The 2nd part is already done, I'll edit it and post tomorrow

“How could I not think of that? What the fuck is wrong with me?” Lena almost shouted, she couldn’t believe such a simple idea didn’t crossed her mind. She put Kara through an unthinkable amount of pain for nothing for nothing. It’d be very difficult to forgive herself for that. 

“What does that mean?” Kara spoke in a small voice, half hiding behind Lena. She was holding Lena’s arm with both hands, trying to slow down her breathing. 

“Lena, you’re tired. It’s fine, it happens.” Eliza tried to reassure the young CEO. 

“Guys, what’s that?” Kara tried once again to get someone’s attention. 

“No, it’s not fine! I’m a doctor, I should’ve thought of that. What if you weren’t here now? Kara could’ve died!” Lena was so angry at herself, she felt stupid. All she wanted to do now was run away from here and go back to her house, Kara was obviously in better hands with her mother and sister.

“But she didn’t so let’s focus on that, okay?” Alex tried to stop Lena’s frantic ranting.

“But what if…” Lena was too angry to simply drop it. 

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DOES UPPER ENC-ENDS… WHATEVER IT IS CALLED, MEANS?” Kara shouted when no one seemed to be listening to her. She regretted it almost immediately when her chest started to hurt and her stomach burned again, but she was so scared and frustrated that she pushed it aside and kept watching everyone around her, waiting for one of them to answer her question.

“I’m sorry honey. An upper endoscopy is a procedure used to visually examine your upper digestive system with a tiny camera on the end of a tube. You’ll be awake the entire time, you might feel some pressure but we’ll sedate you so you don’t feel any actual pain. I'll insert the tube in your mouth and you'll “swallow” it. With it inside your digestive system, I’ll guide a tool through the tube and it’ll collect tissue samples and that will show us what’s going on inside your digestive system.”

“How long will I be… like that?”

“It usually takes less than 20 minutes.”

“Okay.” Kara said, mostly to herself. 

“It feels so obvious now. How could I be so damn stupid?” Lena whispered-shout to herself. 

“Lena…” Kara squeezed Lena’s arms. 

“No!” Lena turned around to face Kara, face red with anger and pain. “I told you not to have faith in me. I could’ve killed you today!” Tears started streaming down her cheeks from both the frustration and anger. 

“Don’t say that…” Kara looked at her with pain and a bit of fear in her eyes, not for herself but for Lena. She had never seen the CEO so angry before. 

“It’s the truth!” Lena sobbed. “I need to go.” She got up with intention of running away.

“No, wait!” Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and tried to pull her back but the brunette only shook her head and pulled her arm away from her and ran out of the room. 

“Lena!” Alex tried to run after her but was stopped by her mother once again. 

“Let her go, give her a minute to think. She’s too angry right now, she won’t listen to anyone.” Eliza spoke calmly, seeing how worked up Kara was getting. 

“But Alex…” Kara started to pout, tears streaming down. She knew Lena, the girl shouldn’t be left alone when she was like this. 

“Mom’s right, Kara, it’ll be worse to go after her right now. I’ll sent Maggie a message to check on her later and if she’s calmer, I’ll go talk to her.” Alex walked closer to her sister and dried her tears and caress her cheek .

“But what if she leaves?” Kara looked at her mother and sister with wide eyes. 

“She’ll come back after she calms down.” Alex tried to reassure her. 

“Have you forgotten what happened the last time she left by herself? She almost got herself killed! Alex please, you can’t let her leave!” Kara cried and reached for Alex’s hand 

“I do remember what happened. Look, I can tell the agents to not let her leave but that’ll probably make her even more angry.” Alex gave her sister’s hand a gentle squeeze, trying to get her to calm down. 

“I prefer that to her being dead. As long as she’s alive, I don’t care if she’s talking to me or not. Alex, please…” The first sob escaped her hold. 

“I…” Alex looked over at mother again, mentally asking her what she should do. 

“Please, just tell her I told them to do it, let her be angry at me, but don’t let her go back out by herself while she’s angry. I can’t lose her, Alex, I love her!” The poor girl sobbed painfully. 

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Alex picked up her phone and started typing. “There, I texted J'onn, he’ll tell everyone to not let her leave during the night and I’ll go talk to her in the morning.” She couldn’t handle watching her sister cry so she gave in, later she would deal with the consequences of it. 

“Thank you.” Kara finally started to calm down. 

“OK, can we finish here now?” Eliza asked when Kara seemed to be calmer. As both girls nodded she kept talking. “So, I think it’s better to put her on the IV now, she’s clearly dehydrated so keeping her like this until morning is not a good idea. She needs to go 8 hours without eating nor drinking anything to do this, so I’ll come back here to stop the IV at ten and then we can start early in the morning. If we start at six, with everyone helping, we’ll have the results by lunch time.”

“Sounds good. Guess we’ll call it a night then, I’ll go have some dinner cause I didn’t really ate today, I was too worried. If you need anything, just call for one of us, OK Kar?”

“Hum, actually… can you, like... well, I don’t want to-hum…” Kara looked down at her hands, blushing slightly while trying to speak. 

“You want me to stay with here?” Alex asked smiling, already knowing the answers. 

“Please? I know you want to spend time with Maggie but...”

“You don’t have to explain, I’ll always be there for you when you need. Just, you know, call first…” Alex said in a teasing tone. 

“Oh yeah, I learned my lesson, I’ll never fly into your house without calling first. I was traumatized!” Kara said dramatically.

“Well, your fault kid, you can’t just show up at people’s house unannounced like that. Besides, I’m pretty sure what you do is considered home invasion.” Alex said jokingly, smiling at her sister. 

“I'm sorry. I was used to just showing up at your house whenever I wanted to spend time with you or needed your help with something, but I’m definitely never doing it again.” Kara shook her head while speaking. 

“And that’s good, Maggie and I are very thankful.” they laughed for a second before Alex sighed and talked again. “Well, I’ll go have dinner with Maggie cause we didn’t spent any time together today, but I’ll come back right after to stay with you. I’ll ask J’onn to bring another bed here so we can sleep comfortably and not have to fight for space.”

“Okay, thank you.” Kara smiled. 

“I'll come back in a second to hook you up to the IV. When I come to take it out you’ll probably be asleep, but I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning.” Eliza smiled at her and touched her leg before walking out. 

“I’ll come back in like, 30 minutes, alright? Here’s your phone, you’re not allowed to check on the news though. You can also watch TV in the meantime, the remote is on the table besides you.” Alex handed her the phone and walked away. 

“Kay. Thanks!” Kara happily grabbed her phone, excited to finally be able to watch her cute videos and read her messages.

Maggie was about to walk into her room when she heard a noise coming from Lena’s room.   
“Is everything okay in there?” She knocked on the door a couple of times when no one answered. “Lena?” after a minute of silence, she decided to open the door to check what was happening. 

“Go away.” Lena said as soon as Maggie looked inside the room. 

“Are you OK? Can I come in?” Maggie looked around the room, making sure everything was still in place. 

“I said go away!” Lena pointed to the door. “God, just leave me alone!”

“Is Kara OK?”

“Please, detective Sawyer, I want to be alone.” Lena got another bottle and started drinking again. 

“Are you drinking? And is that a bottle on the… Lena, what the hell?”

“They won’t let me leave.”

“What are you talking about? And where did you got 2 bottles of whiskey?”

“I wanna go home but they won’t let me leave. They said it was Kara’s orders but I know she doesn’t have that much power while she’s in bed, it was your fiancée who did it.” Lena rolled her eyes. “And don’t worry, I’ll clean that up later. I dropped it when I moved to go grab my phone.”

“The floor doesn’t matter, but why do you want to leave? Kara needs all the help she can get so…”

“I almost killed her today. She doesn’t need my help, she needs is for me to stay the fuck away from her.”

“What? Lena, look…”

“ Oh my, can you please leave me alone? I don’t want to hear that, I was tired, or whatever the fuck they told you to say. I just want to be alone until morning so I can leave.” 

“I just got here, no one told me to say anything. Come on, talk to me honey, let me help.”

“I don’t want to talk,” Her eyes started filling up with tears. “I just want to drink in peace.” She took a long sip and sniffed with a little pout to stop the sobs that were stuck on her throat. 

“If I leave you here now and something happens to you, it’ll be my fault because I saw that you’re drinking by yourself.”

“Stop looking for excuses, I can take care of myself.” 

“I'm just trying to help.”

“You’ve helped more than enough today, and I’m very thankful, but I want to be alone right now.”

“Can you just tell me what happened earlier? Alex hasn’t answered her phone all day. We kinda of had lunch together but she barely ate half of her plate before running out again and no one has updated me on Kara ever since.”

“I… we did the tests but they’re inconclusive. She started throwing up blood in the middle of the exam so we kinda of panicked and she called Eliza…”

“Eliza’s here?” Maggie interrupted, shocked that her soon to be wife hasn’t told her that her mother-in-law was coming over. 

“Yeah. When Eliza arrived, they started reading the results and like I said, it was inconclusive, but she said they needed to do an upper endoscopy to check what’s going on.”

“Why didn’t Alex talked to me about any of this? She didn’t even told me Eliza was coming.” Maggie talked mostly to herself. “And I still don’t understand why you’re so upset.” She looked back up at Lena. 

“I almost fucking killed the woman I love today, that’s why I’m “upset”. What kind of doctor am I? And don’t come with an “you’re tired” or “It’s understandable” because doctors and scientists are more than used to keep working under a lot of stress. It seems so obvious now, I feel like the stupidest person in the world.”

“As if no scientist or doctor had never made a mistake before. I know it sucks to be wrong, and I understand this is serious, but you had a good idea and the best intentions…”

“My “intentions” don’t mean anything here. I made her suffer for nothing.”

“It’s not “nothing”, Lena. It may not have given us the final answer but if brought us closer to it.”

“That should’ve been my first…”

“No, stop it! You made a mistake, it’s understandable that you’re angry at yourself, no one likes to be wrong, mainly during such a delicate situation, but you can’t keep beating yourself up because of it. Kara needs you, she needs all of us to be there for her right now. You can’t just run away to drink yourself to sleep every single time you make a mistake. You need to get your shit together, stand back up and keep fighting. You’re allowed to hurt, it’s ok to have feelings, but you need to ask for help when something happens because you can’t just quit.” Maggie spoke in a soft voice.

“I know.” Lena looked down, shame clear in her eyes. 

“That’s all you say every single time someone calls you out, but you don’t actually try to look for help.”

“It’s not easy!” Lena looked up with a bit of anger in her eyes but the sadness in her voice showed her real emotion. 

“I’m aware of that. Trust me, I really am. But Lena, things won’t simply fix itself, and you can’t fix everything by yourself. Wanna know how I know?” She waited until Lena looked up at her. “Cause I’ve tried. For years, I tried to do everything by myself. After my father kicked me out of the house for being a lesbian, I went to live with my aunt. And don’t get me wrong, I was thankful that she took me in, I love my aunt, but I didn’t want anyone to help me anymore. I thought I could do everything by myself, and for years I did, thinking I was doing great and that I had everything perfectly under control, but little did I know that this was slowly eating me from the inside out. I just realized how bad it actually was when I started dating Alex. I’ve dated other girls before, but I didn’t felt the same connection I feel with her, and that connection was what brought my walls down and in that moment, I saw just how bad things were inside my head and my heart. It’s still not easy to go to her when I need help, too many years telling myself I needed to do everything by myself, but with each step we take, it should get easier. No one, doesn’t matter how strong they are, can deal with everything by themselves. Everyone needs helps every once in a while and it’s not weakness to ask for it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Lena looked down at the bottle she was holding and carefully placed it back on the table. 

“I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I just don’t want you to take as much time as I did to accept help. With everything you’ve been through, everything your family still puts you through, it can’t be easy.”

“It really isn’t.” Lena looked up at Maggie again. “Thank you, again, for telling me this and for being so patient. I know I’m not very easy to deal with.”

“You’re crazy sturbon, but we love you just like this. Besides, let’s be honest here, we’re all very sturbon in this group.”   
They laughed for a minute, until Lena took a deep breath and sighed. 

“True, that’s true. I may be the worst but Kara is not far behind.”

“So isn’t Alex. That woman… she’s the love of my life but oh my God, she’s so sturbon.”

“They aren’t blood sisters but they sure are alike.”

“So alike it’s creepy sometimes.” 

“Yeah.”

“So, now that you’re calm, want to put that bottle away and go have dinner with Alex and I? I know you haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, I’m not hungry. I’m getting something in the morning.”

“Alex told me to get enough for the 3 of us cause the others are having pizza and you don’t really like it.”

“Was that before or after I almost killed her sister?” Lena thought she was whispering, but the alcohol in her system was not helping her. 

“Lena…”

“No, sorry.” She shook her head to try and sober up a bit. “Alright, I’m going. Let me take a shower and change then I’ll go to your room.”

“Thank you.” Maggie got up. “We’ll wait for you.” She said from the door and closed the door.  
Lena sighed and took one last sip before placing the bottle in the bedside table. She got up and went to the bathroom to shower. 

“Hi!” Maggie finally walked into her room and saw Alex sitting on the couch on her phone. 

“Hey!” Alex dropped her phone and got up to kiss her girlfriend. “Where were you? You left an hour ago to go get dinner from restaurant in the other side of the street.”

“Sorry, I just spent like, 20 minutes with Lena.”

“Oh God, how’s she? She ran from Kara’s room almost an hour ago. I wanted to go after her but my mom said it was better to give her some time to breathe and calm down.”

“That was a good idea, she was still very worked up but I’m sure it would’ve been worse to have tried to talk to her an hour ago.”

“Did she talk to you at all?”

“Yeah, a bit. I convinced her to come have dinner with us. I’m sorry for not checking with you first but she’s in bad shape, I don’t want her to be alone right now. Besides, she hasn’t eaten anything today and she’s drinking, that’s not good.”

“No, it’s fine, you did the right thing. Kara needs me tonight, she’s scared but doesn’t know how to talk about it so she’s getting clingy.”

“Alright, that’s OK.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you all day, I just realized that I didn’t give you any update at all today. I was so nervous this morning, and then Kara scared us and I didn’t know what to do. I should’ve talked to you and I also should’ve warned you that my mother was coming.”

“It’s ok, I understand. We’re all extremely stressed, it’s not like I haven’t forgotten to call you while I was at work before.” She Looked up at the short haired woman who was staring at her, probably trying to read between the lines just by looking into her eyes. “Hey, I promise you, it's fine.” She smiled and reached out to hold Alex’s hand.

“OK, thank you!” Alex softly held Maggie’s cheeks instead and kissed her again. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Maggie gave her another peck on the lips and started to set the table for them to eat as soon as Lena came. 

20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Lena slowly walked in. She looked exhausted, her face was pale and eyes still casted down in shame. She just couldn’t look up at Alex after everything that happened today. 

“Hey, come on, sit here and let’s eat cause I’m starving.” Alex said in a light tone, trying to make Lena more comfortable.

The CEO looked up for a second, looking at where she could sit. They’re sitting at the small dinner table and there was just 2 chairs to choose from. She sat across from Maggie, so she wouldn’t be looking at Alex every time she looked up. 

“Okay, I got everything from a vegan restaurant.” Maggie said while opening the boxes and placing them in the middle of the table. “Help yourself to whatever you want, Lena.” She then made her own plate and waited for Alex to get hers before they started to eat.   
Lena got a little bit of the salad and a 2 tiny spoons of rice before sitting back down. 

“That’s all you’re eating?”

“I told you I’m not hungry.” Lena’s voice was so quiet the others could barely understand her. 

“But Lena, you didn’t eat at all today, your body needs food to keep working.”

“I don’t feel well, I’ll just throw it all up if I eat more than this.” 

“That’s why we shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach.” Alex said and pointed her fork to Lena. 

“Yes, thank you, director Danvers, I’ll try to remember it next time I…”

“Alright, enough! We’re all tired here. Everyone’s worried about Kara and I understand it, but it’s late and I want us to have at least 15 minutes of peace. No more bickering, alright?” The detective move to look at her girlfriend. “I know you’re worried about Lena, but you know this won’t help so drop the irony please. And Lena,” She turned to look into Lena’s eyes but the girl was staring at her plate. “you can’t be so defensive all the time. Let us worry about you, let us take care of you when Kara can’t, okay? We’re your friends and we love you.”

“Why are you treating us like children?” Alex asked with an eye roll. 

“If you act like a child, I’ll treat you like a child. So, apologize to each other.” 

“Fine. I’m sorry, Alex.”

“I’m sorry too Lena.”

“Thank you. Now let’s eat please.”

15 minutes later, Lena got up and went to the sink to wash bed plate.   
“Thanks for dinner. If you tell me how much it was I can pay you tomorrow.” Lena said while looking at Maggie. 

“Thank you but that’s not necessary. Just be there for Kara in the morning.”

“But…”

“Please, Lena, she’s really scared. No one here is blaming you for what happened but yourself, don’t make Kara pay for it. She loves you so much, she trusts you, having you there to hold her hand will help her stay calm, so can you please be there with her? Just until all the tests are done and we know exactly what to do?” Alex was almost begging, she knew just how much Lena meant for her sister. 

“OK, fine. When is it starting?” Lena finally gave in, Kara was the person she cared about the most in the universe, so she couldn’t just leave her 

“At 6. We want to do it early in the morning to have the results out before lunch.”

“Alright, I’ll go to the lab at 6. Can I go now?”

“Yes. Have a good night. Thank you!”

“Goodnight.” Lena said and closed the door.   
She walked into her room and dropped onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantly, too exhausted to even cry. 

Alex walked back into Kara’s room, trying to be as quiet as possible in case the blonde was already asleep. 

“Hey,” Kara waved using the remote. She already looked sleepy so that was good. “I found a cool show for us to watch before going to sleep.” 

“You did? Good, I miss watching TV at night.” Alex said with a smile. She knew Kara was probably going to fall asleep a few minutes into whatever she had picked. 

“Yeah. It’s called She-Ra, everyone is talking about it. I can’t believe I didn’t know about it.” She finished her sentence with an yawn which confirmed to Alex that she was right and that her sister was going to be fast asleep soon. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it too.” Alex said while settling into the bed, being careful around Kara’s hand that was already hooked to the IV. “OK, let’s watch it.” 

A few minutes after the show had started, Kara’s small voice filled the room again.   
“Alex?”

“Hum?”

“What if we can’t figure out what’s wrong with me? What if Lex was right? I… I’ll never be Supergirl again. I might even die… Alex, I-I don’t want to die! I do-don’t want to go back to the d-darkness. I’m scared!” Kara was shaking, her whole face already drenched with tears and hand gripping her sister’s arm so tightly, Alex had to use all her strength to hold back a hiss.

“Hey, hey, no! Let’s not think like this. I don’t care about what Lex said, we’re going to find out what’s wrong and we’re going to fix it. Supergirl will be back in no time and you’ll stay right here with me because I need my little sister with me, you hear me? We’ll fix it!”

“M-m-o-m…” Kara kept trying to talk but lack of air in her lungs was making it impossible for her to get a proper word out. 

“Mom? Want me to call mom?” Alex held Kara’s face and waited to see if she was going to respond to her. As Kara nodded, she sat up and got her phone from the tray that stood besides the bed. “It’s alright, I sent her a message. Let’s try to calm down while she’s not here. Come on, try to sync your breathing with mine.” Alex started taking deep breaths, keeping a hand on Kara’s chest to feel her heartbeat and helping Kara move her hand to her own chest so she could try to focus on her calm heartbeat to slow down hers. “There’s no rush, take your time. it’s ok to be scared but you need to breathe.” 

Eliza walked in just as Kara started to calm down. 

“Hi, what do you need honey?”

“M-mom,” her voice was still a little hoarse from all the crying. “can you s-stay here until we fall asleep?” Kara blushed a bit. She couldn’t remember the last time she needed both Eliza and Alex with her to fall asleep. On Krypton, she only needed Alura with her when she was very little and had nightmares, but eventually she learned to calm herself down and go back to sleep. Once she got on earth though, with her powers developing and the image of her dying planet playing over and over again in her mind made her extremely anxious and stressed, so sometimes she needed both her sister and her adoptive mother to stay with her at night in order for her to calm down and fall asleep.

“Of course I can. Want me to sit here with you?”   
Kara nodded and she sat down, moving around until she was comfortable and there was still space for Kara to move. 

“I love you mom.” Kara laid back down and sighed sleepily with a little smile. 

“I love you too sweetie. And you too Alex.” She touched Alex’s cheek. 

“Love you mom.” Alex leaned onto her mother’s touch and smiled. “Let’s keep watching now?”  
Alex pressed play again on the show and Eliza started to softly brush both her daughters hair, something that Alex always pretended to hate after she became a teenager, but as a mother she knew that her older daughter actually loved it. The little smile that always appeared on her lips, even though she tried very hard to hide it, was what gave it away. 

After an hour, both girls were already fast asleep. Eliza quietly got up and checked the time to take Kara’s IV out. She moved around and grabbed Kara’s hand as carefully as she could, slowly getting the needle out and taking the empty IV bag away to throw everything out in the proper place in the other room before going back to her own room to go to sleep.


	8. We All Need a Little Help Sometimes Pt.2

At 5:50 Alex went to the lab to start getting everything ready. Walking into the lab, she almost jumped out of her skin. 

“Oh my God, Lena! What the hell are you doing here? We’re just starting at 6.” She held her chest.

“I’m sorry! I woke up two hours ago and couldn’t go back to sleep so I came here to organize everything. I’m really sorry for scaring you.” Lena looked back and gave her a guilty smile. 

“It’s ok. Are you feeling any better today?” Alex asked was walked the rest of the into the lab and started helping Lena. 

“I think I’ll need more than just a few hours of sleep before I can move on from almost killing your sister.” Lena raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. 

“Fair enough. Just know that you can come to one of us…” Alex started but was interrupted by Lena. 

“Save it, Maggie already gave me this talk. Twice just yesterday. Thank you though, you’re all so patient with me, it truly means a lot.”

“No problem, we’re your friends. Now, you go wake Kara up and I’ll go call my mother.” Alex walked back to the door and held it open for Lena.

“Alright.” Lena walked outside and went to Kara’s room. 

Lena walked in and carefully closed the door. She went to Kara’s sure and gently caressed her arm.   
“Wake up sleepyhead.”

“Hum…” Kara moved a bit but stayed asleep. 

“Hey, it’s time to go.” She brushed Kara’s hair away from her face. “Come on, it’s time to get up.”

“Tired.” Kara’s sleepy voice filled the room.

“I know, but it’s time to go. The sooner we go, the sooner we come back and you can rest. So come on, open your pretty eyes and let’s go.” 

“Will you be there with me?” Kara finally opened her eyes and looked up at Lena. 

“Yeah, of course I am.” She helped Kara up and walked her to the wheelchair. She sat on the arm of the couch to look at Kara in the eyes. “Look, I want to apologize for the way I reacted yesterday. I got really mad at myself for not having thought of the upper endoscopy before putting you through all… that. I was tired and I made a mistake, but that’s no excuse to screaming at you.” She gave Kara’s hands a gentle squeeze and waited to see her response. 

“It’s alright, I understand. I always get really scared when you get hurt so I can imagine how you feel right now. I got a bit scared when you got angry, but it’s mostly because I want you to be okay and we all know that happens when you get upset…” 

“Okay, I got it. I swear I’m working on it. Let’s go now, your sister must already be waiting with Eliza.” Lena got up and took Kara to the lab. 

“Alright, I'll give you a minute to get ready for us to start. Like I said yesterday, it should take less than 20 minutes, it wont hurt and hopefully this will all be over by tonight.” Eliza gave Kara’s arm a soft squeeze. “Alex and I are going to the bathroom over there to change and get everything that we’ll need. We’ll be back in a bit.” They walked away. 

“Kay.” Kara was nervously playing with the hair tie around her wrist. 

“Hey,” Lena moved closer and touched Kara’s hand, stopping her nervous fidgeting. “want me to braid your hair? We need to put it up anyway before starting.”

“Yes please.” Kara sat up as much as she could so Lena had enough space to sit behind her. “So, I hope yesterday’s… accident, or whatever you’re calling it, didn’t changed your mind.” She looked back at Lena. 

“About what?” Lena gently moved Kara’s head so she was looking forward again and started braiding her hair.

“You know, you and I, us sitting to at least talk about…”

“Oh right. Look, Kara, let’s take this one step at a time, OK? There’s so much going on, and I almost killed you less than 24 hours ago so…” Lena spoke with a sad and disappointed voice.

“That’s what I was afraid of. Now you’re just going to keep bringing this up all the time, you’ll never forgive yourself and I’ll be stuck in the middle.” Kara sighed and closed her eyes before turning around to look at Lena once again. “And don’t tell me I’ll move on eventually because I know I won’t. I’ve been in love with you for almost 4 years now, so I’m pretty sure this isn’t just a silly crush on the hot CEO anymore.” Kara saw Lena blushing and turning away, pretending to be checking on something on the table, and smiled at herself. “So you can either tell me you don’t feel the same way anyway, or we can sit and talk about this like two adults, just please, don’t leave me waiting if you know you’re not actually going to give me a chance.”

“God, I’m starting to think you’re actually more sturbon than me.” Lena got up and helped Kara lay back down. 

“Oh no, that’s impossible. No one can be more sturbon than you. I do recognize I’m very sturbon though.” Kara smirked. “And you can’t run from my question.”

“Technically you didn’t exactly ask anything, you…” 

“LENA!”

“Alright, alright. Sorry. We’ll talk, I promise you. But like I said before, just after all this is over, OK?” Lena held Kara’s hand. 

“Fine. I’ll not let you forget this” Kara held Lena’s other hand and smiled at her. 

“I know you won’t.” Lena smiled back. 

“Okay, you ready Kara?” Alex asked as she walked back into the lab followed by her mother. 

“Not really. But I don’t have a choice, do I?” Kara looked up, fear still clear in her eyes. 

“Not If you want to get better, no. I’m sorry baby girl.” Alex gave her a sad smile.

“Oh well, I do miss my potstickers, and pizza, and pie and…” Kara tried to remember all of her favorite foods to count in. 

“We get it, you miss food. Now I’m going to give you the anesthesia and mom will wait a minute and start, OK?”   
Kara only nodded this time and they started. Lena sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a safe distance so she wouldn’t be in the way.

“We want to keep you here for at least an hour before taking you back to your room, just to be safe. You probably have a sore throat now so I’ll get you a tablet and you use it whenever you need to say something cause you shouldn’t talk for a few hours. I’ll go with mom to take this samples to the other lab for doctor Ray to check before we do after the results are out, I want everyone’s opinion on this.” Alex handed Kara the tablet. 

“Lena will stay here with you and will take you back when she’s sure you’re good to go.” Eliza kissed Kara’s forehead and turned to Lena. “Ask for us if something happens and you need help.”

“OK, thanks.” Lena waited until they left to sit besides Kara on the bed. “How about we take a nap?” She saw Kara typing something and tried to hand her the tablet. “We’re not going to talk about anything serious right now.” Kara rolled her eyes and slowly deleted what she had written and started over. “Sure, let’s watch something. Just don’t fight sleep, ok? You need to rest.” Kara nodded again and looked for something for them to watch. Lena eventually laid down and a 20 minutes later Kara was softly snoring on her shoulder. She turned the movie off and tried to move away to let the girl sleep while she got some work done, but Kara turned to her side and wrapped one arm around her. Lena sighed and grabbed her phone from the tray besides them and decided to just answer some emails for now, she could look over the papers she needed to sign later at night.

Kara woke up 2 hours later and Lena took her back to her and helped her to the bed and tried to get her to lay quietly, but the blonde was grumpy and fussy, nothing seemed to make her comfortable. 

“Oh God Kara, please, just tell me what you need. Are you in pain?” Kara shook her head. “Alright, then are you sick? Cause that’s normal, some people get a bit nauseous after this exam.” Kara shook her head again and kept moving around and whining. “I’m going to look for your sister, maybe she’ll know what to do.” Lena started to walk away from the bed but Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Lena looked back and Kara shook her head again with an upset face. “Then what is it? What’s going on? You need to tell me what you need from me.” Lena spoke in a more firm way. Kara’s eyes filled up with tears and Lena immediately started to feel guilty. She was frustrated, all she wanted to do was help Kara and make her feel better but nothing seemed to be working. “No, no, don’t cry.” Lena held Kara’s face and caressed her cheek with her thumbs. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice, I just want you to be ok. I hate not knowing what to do, and after yesterday I’m even more worried.” Lena sat with Kara again and held her hands. “Let’s take a deep breath and try again. Here’s your tablet, tell me what’s going on.”

“T-ta-lk?” Kara barely got the word out. 

“You can talk, but it might make your throat hurt more.”  
Kara took some time to prepare herself, testing bed voice a few times before actually starting to speak. 

“I wanna go home.” Kara paused for a second to breathe until the pain in her throat wasn’t as bad. “I’m tired of being here, of laying in this bed, of going from this room to the lab for tests after tests. I want to go back to work and I want to be Supergirl again. Saving people and writing my articles is what I live for.” Kara looked up with a pout and puppy eyes, reaching for Lena’s hand. “Can you ask Alex to let me watch the news and read my emails? I know I can’t go out as Supergirl until I get my powers back, but maybe just writing some articles will help me feel more useful and less… I don’t know, stuck.” She spoke in an innocent and sweet voice to try to convince Lena to do what she wanted.

“Kara, honey, please don’t do this to me. You know I’d do anything for you, but I know how stressed you get when you see bad things happening and can’t do anything to stop it. If I hand you your phone and turn on the news, it’ll stress you out and we need you as calm and relaxed as possible until you’re all better.” Lena gave her a sad and tired smile. “We can think of something else to keep you distracted though, like games or books or whatever you like. Now that you’re all better from the concussion and your ribs are healed, we can do almost anything you want as long as it’s here and you don’t have to move too much.” Lena tried to cheer the sad hero up. 

“I just want this to be over.” Kara said in a small voice with sad eyes. 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” Lena looked away, guilt clear in her eyes. 

“No, it’s still not your fault. I’m just frustrated but I’d never blame you for what happened, not for the accident nor what happened yesterday.” She reached for Lena’s hand again. 

“Fine, let’s not discuss about it right now. I need to go get your antibiotics now and some medicine for your throat.” Lena brought Kara’s hand up to her lips and gave it a soft kiss. “I’ll be back in a bit, OK?”

“Okay.” Kara laid back down and picked the tablet up, looking for something to keep herself distracted. 

“Kara?” Alex poked her head inside the room and saw Kara on her phone. “Oh good, you’re still up.” She walked in and sat on chair facing her. “Look, I asked Lena to go get lunch for everyone because Maggie was called for an emergency and had to go back to work, so I’ll stay here with you for a bit. First, here’s your medicine.” She handed Kara 2 pills and a glass of water. “You’ll take another one at night before going to the sunbed, and don’t pout, you know you need to go. And This is medicine for your throat, it’ll help with the pain.”

“Thanks.” Kara took the pills and drank some of the water before handing it back to her sister. “Hey, you think I can get my computer, just for like an hour to...”

“You’re not going to work until you’re all better.” Alex interrupted, already knowing what her sister was going to ask. “Lena told me you’re trying to trick us into letting you work. I’m so sorry you’re feeling stuck and frustrated but you can’t get stressed right now.”

“Ugh, fine.” Kara rolled her eyes. “But I’m so booored!” Kara dropped back down and sighed dramatically. 

“Look for a game or maybe a book, I can get one for you if you want. This will be over soon baby girl, I promise.” Alex smiled sadly. “Want to keep watching She-Ra until Lena gets back?”

“Yes!” Kara sat up again excitedly again.   
Alex got up to go lay besides Kara. She turned the TV on and they started watching the show. 

Lena knocked on the door 40 minutes later and walked in. 

“Hey, here’s your food, the other bags are in the conference room. Want me to call Eliza?” Lena asked, pointing to the end of the corridor. 

“Yes please. And call Maggie too, tell her to come eat with us here, and you can stay here too if you want. After lunch we’re going back to the lab to read the results so we’ll need you there.” Alex said and got up from the bed to clean up the table for them to eat. 

“Ok. I’ll be right back.”

Half an hour later, everyone was back in the lab, reading every paper and analyzing all the images. They’re all talking to each other, sharing and double checking theories.  
Lena was sitting a bit far from everyone, trying to get away from the noise in order to focus on what she was reading. She was biting her nails and trying to mentally connect the images she was looking at to the words she was reading. 

“There’s traces of Kryptonite…” Lena spoke quietly the first time, she was still trying to process properly what she was seeing. 

“What?” Alex asked, walking towards her. 

“There’s traces of Kryptonite!” She got up and took the papers back to the table and started pointing at certain parts of the image. “Look, see this area? At first we didn’t know what this was, the ultrasound images weren’t good enough for us to understand it, but here it’s easier to identify it. We can’t see color, but can you see it’s kind of glowing?” Lena circled the area with her finger. 

“Oh my God… but how? We got the bullet out and it was intact!” Alex exclaimed. 

“Can I see the bullet?” Lena asked and Alex ran outside, coming back less than a minute later. “Thank you.” Lena took the bullet to the microscope and started moving it around. “OK, here, look at this.”  
Both Eliza and Alex went there to check.   
“Do you see that tiny “crack”? It works like a very tiny opening. It keeps the Kryptonite in while inside the cartridge, but once it’s out, it starts leaking, so it got on her blood system and probably stopped on that part of her stomach.” Lena explained as well as she could. She had seen this before, Lex drew a prototype of something similar years ago, he probably updated it after seeing Lillian’s new prototype. “So, it’s not enough kryptonite to keep her in pain constantly, but it’s enough to keep her powerless and to cause pain whenever she eats, because that’s when her digestive system is working more actively.”

“I want to see.” Kara was already in front of the microscope waiting for someone to help her up to look at it. “Oh Rao, it's this tiny? How did they do that?” she turned to Lena after her sister helped her sit back in the wheelchair. 

“I don’t know yet, I never got my hands on the prototype of the gun.” Lena turned to glare at Maggie, who was sitting on one of the stools, and at Alex. 

“Anyway, this makes sense. Kinda of. Well, it doesn’t, but when does something makes sense with your family? No offense.” Alex sighed. 

“None taken.” Lena replied and looked away. 

“Well, we finally figured it out, which is great, but what do we do now? How do we fix it?” Alex asked, already preparing herself to start working. 

“We’ll have to, like… flush it out, if you know what I mean, clean her entire digestive system. After that, she should get her powers back just by staying in the sunbed for a night.”

“Alright. Oh my God, we did it! Did you hear it, Kara? You’ll be back on your feet by Monday!” Alex was trying to keep her reactions under control, but she was so relieved to have finally found out what’s going on with her sister. It was hard not to be, Even though it hasn’t been even a whole week since this all started, everyone was scared and exhausted, they couldn’t wait for it to be over and Kara to be ok again. 

“Thank Rao, finally! I was starting to get tired of looking at your face all day long.” Kara said with a small smile. She was trying to hide her excitement, just in case something went wrong. She didn’t like to think about the worst case scenario but right now, it was necessary. 

“Ha-ha, very funny. Remember I’ll be the one doing the procedure on you.” Alex sticks her tongue out and laughed. 

“Mom?” Kara pout to her mother and smirked back at her sister. 

“Alex stop. Alright, we need to figure out what to do right now.” Eliza turned to Lena. “Do you think we should do it today? I think after everything she had to do this morning, her body needs a little break, at least until tomorrow, but do you think it’s better to do it today?”

“I think if her body handled this until today, she can wait one more day. Less than it actually, we can do it early on the morning. Like I said, it’s not enough kryptonite to keep her in pain, just enough to keep her powerless, so keeping her in bed on the IV for a few hours is enough to get her through the day. She needs to rest and so do we. Let’s get it done in the morning and then she’ll stay in bed all day and go to the sunbed at nigh, at Sunday morning, when she wakes up, we’ll know if it worked or not.” Lena was playing with her fingers as she talked, she was so nervous. This was her second chance, she needed to be right, Kara needed her to be right.

“Sounds good. Now let’s take her back to bed. I’ll go order dinner so Lena and Maggie can rest and send someone to pick it up when it’s ready.” Alex said and started pushing Kara towards the door. “I’ll look for a game for the five of us to play until dinner time, like that you won’t be bored anymore.” 

“Thank you. It’ll be great to beat all of you from a…”

“Alright baby girl, control yourself. It’ll be like a little game night, but mom’s here, so calm down or she’ll start to treat us like kids.” Alex rolled her eyes at her mother. 

“If you behave…” Eliza started. 

“Like kids, you’ll be treated like one. We know.” Both Kara and Alex said at the same time. 

“Has she been talking to Maggie?” Lena said and Maggie laughed while she and Alex rolled their eyes. 

“OK, here we are.” Alex helped Kara back on the bed and turned to everyone else. “Maggie, let’s go to our room look for something for us to play, I know I left some games there for slow days. We’ll play for a bit and then I’ll order pizza, they have that weird vegan pizza Lena and Maggie like so everyone will be happy.” 

“I’ll go take a shower and will be back in a bit.” Eliza said and went to her room.   
Maggie and Alex walked out too and Lena sat on the couch, deciding to not leave the blonde one alone, she really wanted to shower but she could go it before going to bed. 

They’re all back 30 minutes later and they played some board games that Alex had found. They managed not to fight for most of the time, just having a little discussion between Kara and Alex, as always, about who was cheating. In the end Lena won and Kara cheered as excitedly as she could for her. Kara hated to lose but she didn’t mind losing to Lena, the little proud face she always got and how excited she looked even though she always tried to hide was so adorable.  
Alex ordered the pizzas when everyone got tired of playing. Finding a movie that everyone liked was a challenge, but Lena said Kara should be the one choosing cause she wasn’t well and Eliza agreed as it was something they used to do when the girls were younger, when someone in the house was sick, they got to pick what they’re watching during the day. 

“Alright everyone,” Eliza got up at the end of the second movie. “I’m going now, it’s getting late and we all need to get up early to work. Goodnight.” She waved at everyone and walked out. 

“Your mother is right, it’s almost eleven and there’s a lot to do in the morning, we should go shower and get some rest.” Maggie said and got up from the couch. 

“Kara…?” Alex went to her sister’s side to see if she needed her to stay with her again today. 

“Oh no, I’m ok today, thank you.” She squeezed her Alex’s hand and smiled. “She’s all yours Maggie.”

“Thank you little Danvers, have a goodnight.” She turned around to look at the brunet sitting on the other corner. “You too Lena. Let’s go babe.” Maggie reached for Alex’s hand and they walked out together. 

“Night.” Lena said without looking up from her phone. 

“Everything OK?” Kara asked after everyone else had left. 

“What?” Lena snapped her head back up. “Oh, yeah. I was just answering some emails. I haven’t worked at all since this all started and I was starting to lose some investors so I was trying to answer as many emails as I can today to focus on the paperwork tomorrow.” Lena looked back at her phone for a second before turning it off. “I managed to answer all the urgent ones and sent the rest for my assistant to reply to, she knows what she needs to say to those.”

“You need to rest. You’ll be there with me tomorrow, right?” Kara asked innocently, a tiny bit of fear slipping out on her voice. 

“Of course I will. And after it’s over, I’ll stay with you here. I’m bringing the papers I need to sign here so I can watch over you and get all my work done. At night, I think everyone will stay with you in that sunbed room, we’ll get beds in there so you won’t have to stay alone all night. We know how much you hate that thing.” Lena gave her a comforting smile.

“Good. Thank you. And Lena?” Kara called when the CEO turned away to go grab her phone from the couch. 

“Yes?” Lena turned back to her.

“Can you stay, just until I fall asleep? You can go after, you really need to rest, but I don’t like to fall asleep by myself here, it’s weird.” Kara had a shy smile on her face and blushed a little. 

“No problem. Let me lay the bed again and get you another pillow.” Lena moved into action and then sat down on the bed after to wait for Kara to fall asleep. “Goodnight Supergirl.” She brushed a few lose strands behind the blonde’s ear and smiled softly. 

“Goodnight Miss Luthor.” Kara smirked a bit and relaxed as she allowed exhaustion to take over her. 

15 minutes later Kara was already snoring and Lena got up to go back to her room. Once there she showered and looked for more comfortable clothes and fell on the bed. For the first time in days she didn’t feel a huge weight pressing down on her chest. She didn’t forget what had happened, but it wasn’t in the front of her mind, taunting her which every breath she took. Less than 10 minutes later, she was fast asleep and it was the first night in days that her rest wasn’t haunted by nightmares.


	9. The Universe Is a Sadistic Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I feel like I owe everyone an explanation (because this will probably happen again) I've been having lots of problems this past few weeks and that's why I stopped updating again. First I got sick and I could barely look at my phone, so I obviously couldn't write, and right after I recovered, I went through a depressive episode again. (they've been getting worse this year but I still can't afford to go to therapy) All that kinda of killed my inspiration and motivation to write. I thought about taking a break, but my brain wouldn't be able to come back to it if I completely stop writing for more than a few days so, I'm trying to keep going.   
> I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but it was this or deleting everything and starting over (and I probably wouldn't be able to do it and I'd just give up) so I decided to post it like this, hopefully most of you will enjoy it. I really love this fic, I love to write it most of the times but I need to know if someone is still reading and enjoying it to know if I should keep going or just start a completely different story. So, if you can, please comment here or message me on Tumblr (my ask box is also open for everyone) I could use a bit of motivation right now.

“Babe?” Maggie rubbed her eyes and sat up. “What time is it?” 

“Five thirty.” Alex said without looking up from the computer she had on her lap. 

“Did you even slept? I fell asleep before you and you got up before me.” Maggie said with an worried voice. Alex hasn’t had a full night of sleep in weeks now and this week has been even worse because her sister was hurt and needed help and attention. 

“I kinda slept for like, 3 hours. I was too agitated and nervous to actually sleep during the night, but I wanted you to rest so I stayed in bed until a little bit ago to not wake you up.” Alex finally looked up from the computer to look at Maggie.

“Thank you, but you need to rest too honey.”

“I’ll rest when Kara gets better.” The director moved around on the couch to sit looking at Maggie who was in the bed behind her. “You still have thirty minutes before you need to get ready, want to go back to sleep for a bit or have breakfast with me? I can run to grab something from the meeting room, J’onn said someone brought a few things less than fifteen minutes ago.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll be busy all day so I won’t be able to come here during lunch to eat with you.” Maggie smiled sleepily.

“Okay…” Alex turned the computer off and placed it on the coffee table. “I’ll run there and get something for us.” She smiled at Maggie and walked away.   
Maggie laid back down and sighed tiredly. She stretched her arms and got up to brush her teeth and wash her face. 

“There weren’t many options but…” Alex paused as she struggled to hold 2 big plates, a box with 2 cups of coffee and close the door. Maggie ran to help her and Alex gave her a thankful smile and a quick kiss. “As I was saying, there wasn’t much today but Xavier made these vegan cakes and cookies for everyone. It doesn’t look disgusting like your vegan ice cream so I decided to give it a try.”

“It looks delicious.” Maggie said and grabbed one of the cookies.

“Don’t push it.” Alex glared at her and walked you the small dinning table. “Let’s eat before I change my mind.” She sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Maggie to sit with her. 

“Alright.” Maggie laughed and sat besides her girlfriend. 

“God, you think Xavier can share this recipe with me? This is the best cake I’ve ever tasted, and those cookies… oh my God, it’s amazing!” Maggie said as she finished eating.

“Meh, it wasn’t as disgusting as I expected.” Alex said and took another bite of the piece of cake on her plate. 

“Don’t be rude.” Maggie slapped her arm jokingly. “Anyway, I need to shower and go to work. I got Sunday and Monday off so hopefully we’ll go home tomorrow and can spend these two days together.”

“If everything goes well today we will. I need to go get Kara ready, you think you’ll be back in time for dinner?” Alex asked. 

“Maybe, I’m hoping to get back before nine. But if I don’t, just leave something in the fridge and I’ll microwave it when I get back.”

“Okay. I love you.” Alex said and got up to walk towards the small detective. 

“I love you too.”  
They kissed for a bit and Alex laid her forehead on Maggie’s and the short woman placed both hands around her neck and they just stayed there for a few seconds, soaking in all the love they could feel coming from each other just with that simple gesture. 

“Good luck with everything today.” Maggie whispered and slowly pulled away.

“Thank you, we’ll need it.” Alex smiled. “I’m going now. Call me when you get off work.”

“I will.” Maggie said and walked into the bathroom.  
Alex drank the rest of the coffee on her cup and left to go wake Kara up. 

Walking into Kara’s room, Alex saw that her sister was already up, sitting up on the bed and quietly reading a book. 

“Good morning.” She walked in all the way and closed the door. 

“Hey, good morning.” Kara looked up from the book and smiled. “Lena gave me this book yesterday for me to read if I got bored and everyone was busy. I woke up an hour ago so I decided to read it.” Kara lifted the book so her sister could see the cover. 

“Cool, what is it about?”

“Oh, it’s really good, it’s about a woman who built her own empire and fights against the patriarch. I’m almost halfway through it and it’s already so obvious why Lena loves and relates so much to this book.” Kara explained excitedly, she was really loving the book and the idea of it inspiring Lena. 

“It sure sounds awesome, I want to read it once you’re done. Now, just to make it clear so you won’t get nervous, you won’t stay up for this one. Mom is going to put a mask on your face and tell you to count to ten, you’ll feel very tired, maybe a bit dizzy and that’s normal so don’t be scared. Lena’s already at the lab, I’ll be there too but mom will be the one to do the procedure on you, I’ll walk in if she needs help. Do you have any questions?”

“No, I just want this to be over.” Kara said and placed a piece of paper inside the book to mark the page she was reading. 

“Me too. Ready to go?” Alex stretched her hand out in front of Kara.   
Kara nodded and placed the book on her pillow before holding Alex’s hand to pull herself up. Alex helped her stand up and to the wheelchair before going to the lab for what felt like the hundredths time that week. 

Alex walked in with Kara and Lena immediately got up to help as Eliza called her older daughter to help with something. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” She helped Kara up the surgery table and sat besides her.

“Yeah, I dreamed that I was surrounded by puppies. They’re walking all over me and licking my face, it was so adorable. You?” Kara asked and looked up at Lena. 

“I did too, I slept all night for the first time in weeks.” The CEO said and smiled. She really looked more rested than the other days. 

“Good. I’m reading that book you gave me yesterday, it’s so amazing! I can’t wait to finish it.”

“I knew you’d love it, it’s one of the best books I’ve ever read.”

“Alright girls,” Eliza called. “Are you ready, Kara?”

“Yeah.”   
Lena got up and just stood besides Kara, holding her hand as Eliza came.

“I’ll place this over your face and you’ll start to feel tired, just stay calm and breathe. When you wake up, this will all be over.”  
Kara squeezed Lena’s hand as she started to count and she was out before reaching 6.

3 hours later Kara was already in the sun room, as soon as she woke up and they’re sure she was fine, Eliza wanted to get her on the sunbed and keep her there for a few hours.   
“I need to shower and change, can you stay with Kara until she wakes up? Alex will stay here while she’s in the sunbed. Kara hates it but Alex is used to dealing with her like that.”

“Of course.” Lena went to sit on a nearby chair. “I know Kara’s not a huge fan of closed spaces, she gets nervous and agitated. But I mean, it’s understandable, after everything she went through as a child.”

“Yeah, I can’t even imagined what it felt like for her to be stuck in that pod all by herself, lost in space, right after having watched her entire planet explode. I’m an adult and I know I’d be traumatized, imagine a child.” Eliza looked over at Kara and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. “She used to have nightmares and wake up screaming every single night, it got to a point where we didn’t know what to do anymore. She called for her mother with so much pain and desperation in her voice, it broke my heart that I couldn’t do anything to make her feel better. Eventually we decided to move her into Alex’s room so she wasn’t alone in a dark room and slowly she started to get less agitated at night and after a few weeks, the nightmares stopped. Or at least they didn’t come as often anymore.”

“She told me about the nightmares a few times, how she still gets them from time to time. I’m no stranger to nightmares, being adopted by the Luthor’s wasn’t a walk in the park. I can’t compare my experiences to hers but, I deal with pain and fear on a daily basis since I was four, I know how stressful that is and I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.” Lena sighed sadly. 

“The universe has hurted the both of you so much, it isn’t fair. Unfortunately the world isn’t a fair place.”

“The universe is a sadistic bitch and it uses is us to entertain itself.” Lena said without really thinking about it. She was frustrated with everything right now.

“It does, there’s not much we can do.” Eliza sighed and stood back up. “Well, I’m going but if you need anything, Alex is in the training room with a few agents and will be back in a bit.” Eliza took her coat off and placed it on the back of a chair on a corner and opened the door to leave. 

“OK, thank you.”   
Lena remembered to bring her bag this time and sat on the couch to go back to read and signing her papers, she really wanted to get everything done before going back to work on Monday. 

About 40 minutes later, Lena heard Kara groaning and moving around behind her. She quickly organized the papers in 2 piles and got up. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Lena spoke softly in order not to startle the other girl. 

“M-hmm…” Kara stretched her arms and opened her eyes slightly. “what’s this?” She touched her face and looked at Lena confusedly. 

“Oh, it’s OK, this is a cannula. A nasal cannula to be more specific. It was just to help you breathe during the procedure and we decided to keep it until you woke up just to be sure. I’ll get it off for you, lift your head a bit.” Lena carefully removed the tiny little tube and hanged it together the empty IV bag. “There. Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?”

“I think I’m good. A bit tired and my stomach feels funny but it’s not hurting. Everything else feels fine.” Kara moved around a bit to get more comfortable. 

“Okay. As we told you before, you’ll have to stay in under the sunlamps for a few hours.”

“Ugh, I know. I hate being in there, it’s hot and I can’t move. ” Kara whined. 

“Look, you’ll have to go but what I can do is talk to Alex and ask her if it’s OK to wait until tonight. We can watch some movies or something, just like yesterday, and when you get tired, you come to the sunbed just to sleep and you won’t be restless in there. One of us can stay here in case you need something during the night, but you’ll probably just wake up in the morning.”

“I guess that’s better, thank you. I’ll go home in the morning, right?” The blonde one asked, her voice full of hope. She couldn’t stand staying there anymore.

“If everything is good, in the afternoon. You’ll stay under observation in the morning, but you’ll be able to move around by yourself. You can go outside for a bit, get some real sunlight, walk around the DEO, talk to your friends, whatever you want. You just need to be a little more patient, it’s almost over and you’ll probably be able to go back to work Monday, okay? Can you hang on just a little bit more?” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“OK, fine. But my boss won’t be happy I missed so many days of work.” Kara shook her head.

“I think she understands that you needed some time off.” Lena said with a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, she’s very strict with her employees working hours in the office.” Kara faked a very serious tone and looked up at her.

“Yes, but she also likes to have healthy employees, so you’re getting as much rest as your body needs before going back to work.” Lena said in a normal tone and poke Kara’s side while the girl tried to push her hand away and hide a laugh. 

“You seem to know my boss very well, do to think you can ask her to get me a raise?” Kara asked jokingly. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Now, I’m calling your sister for her to check on you and then we’ll go back to your room and find something to do, Sounds good?”

“Yup. We can play chess if you want.” Kara offered, she knew how much the brunet loved to play chess. 

“I thought you hated it.” The CEO looked confusedly at her. 

“It’s not my favorite but I don’t hate it. Besides, you played the games I like yesterday so today is your turn. You must be starting to get bored being stuck in here.”

“A bit, yes. Alright then, if you’re OK with it.” Lena looked down at her phone and then back at Kara. “Alex is coming, tell her exactly how you’re feeling so we can decide what to do next.” 

“Okay.”

The door open a 15 minutes later and Alex walked in. 

“Sorry for making you wait, I started working again today and I forgot how hard it is to run this place.” She walked towards her sister and started checking her. “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired, but like, sleepy tired, not… I don’t know, my body feels fine, I’m just a bit sleepy.” Kara always had a hard time explaining herself when she was like this because she wasn’t used to feeling, well, like a human. 

“Alright, that’s normal, nothing a little nap can’t fix. Well, everything seems to be normal. No fever, her eyes are focused, her heartbeat is at a normal rate and her oxygen levels are back to normal. I guess it’s all clear and you can go to the sunbed now to finish it off.”

“Oh yeah, Alex,” Lena walked around the bed to stand in front of the director. “do you think we can wait until tonight to do that? She gets worked up in there every single time. I know it’s necessary but I think it’d be less painful for her to stay there during the night while she’s asleep then keeping her there for hours while she’s awake. I can stay with her, just in case she wakes up and needs help.”

“Yeah, you’re right, that’s better. Let’s get you back to your room then, someone will prepare this room for tonight, they’ll bring a bed here so Lena doesn’t have to sleep in the couch.”

“Thank you. I can take her back, I’ll have dinner with her and bring her here when she gets tired.”

“Can I take a shower today? I finally feel like I can stay up by myself and just a wet washcloth is definitely not enough. Also, my hair looks disgusting.” 

“Yes, but you can’t lock the bathroom door cause if something happens, we need to be able to get in to help you.”

“Okay.” 

“Alright, I’m going back to work but I’m not being sent to the field today so if you need anything, just text me and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Our mom will probably be there too help too, she won’t go back home until Monday so she’s helping around here.”

“Yeah, she talked to me. Thank you again, I’ll take her back now, we’ll find something to do to keep ourselves distracted.”

“Oh, can I walk back? I hate that wheelchair now, I miss walking. Please?”

“Fine, but walk slowly, you haven’t used your legs in almost a week, they need a little time before they’re fully back to normal.”

“I’ve got her, don’t worry.” Lena said and walked back to Kara’s side. 

“Alright then, I’m going back to work, bye.” Alex waved and left the room. 

“Kay, you ready? I’m gonna help you get up and let you go, hold on to me if you feel like you need support.”  
Kara held onto Lena’s hands for a few seconds to regain her balance and let go to see if she could manage to stand on her own. After almost a minute, they slowly started to make their way outside and towards Kara’s room.   
The walk took almost 10 minutes, but Kara couldn’t be happier about finally being on her feet again.

“So, you really want to play chess? You don’t have to, I’m ok with anything, I even like those games you introduced me to now.” Lena was trying to hide her excitement, she didn’t want Kara to do something just because she would like it. Most people didn’t understand why she loved to play chess so much, she didn’t fully understand why either but she had always liked it so she never really questioned it. 

“I do. I know you like those other games now but I know this is one of your favorites, and it’s the only one we have here so, let’s to this. I might even beat you this time.” Kara looked excited and confident. 

“Ha, you’re so cute.” Lena laughed.

“Wanna bet?” Kara asked with a little smirk. 

“What?” The CEO lifted one eyebrow while looking at her. 

“Well, if you win, I’ll go to that vegan restaurant with you and not complain about anything. But if I win, we’ll go on a date and you can’t complain.”

“Kara…”

“Oh, come on, scared that I’ll win?” Kara said in a teasing tone. 

“I’m not dumb, Kara, it’s a date either way.” Lena rolled her eyes to hide how nervous she was. 

“But we’ll just call it what it is if I win. Look, if you really don’t want to, if you’re too uncomfortable, we don’t have to, I just thought this would be a nice motivation but I’d never force you to do anything.” Kara saw how nervous Lena was getting and tried to calm her down. “Besides, we don’t have to do anything during it, just talk like you said we needed to anyway.” 

“Alright, fine, let’s do this. But let me change one thing, we’ll play 3 times, you need to win at least twice for us to do it.”

“That’s not fair.” Kara crossed her arms and pouted. 

“The world isn’t fair my dear. You in or not?”

“Oh I’m in, I know I will win.” Kara crossed her arms with a big smile. 

“You’re extra confident today, I like it.” Lena nodded at her with a smirk “Go take a shower while I go get the board. I’ll be back in a second so just scream for me if you need something.”

30 minutes later Kara was sitting on her bed while Lena dried her hair and brushed it. She braided Kara’s hair and tool through towel back to the bathroom.  
“Alright, are you ready to start?” Lena asked while sitting in front of Kara on the bed. 

“I was born ready.”

Almost an hour later, Lena had already won the the first round but she was genuinely impressed with how much Kara had learned since they played together for the first time.

“Where did you learn all these techniques?”

“I watched a few videos on YouTube. I wanted to get better after you said that you rarely had a “worth” opponent besides Lex.”

“And I already beat Lex over a hundred times. Thank you for doing this for me. You didn’t have to but it means a lot that you did it anyway.” Lena was almost emotional, she never thought someone would care this much, think about such a small but so important detail. She was so happy now, watching Kara’s concentrated face and careful moves, it was just so perfect she couldn’t take it away from her. She dropped the complicated techniques and started playing on the same level as Kara, she wanted the girl to win now, help building her confidence keep her excited about this do they would both enjoy it. Maybe they could keep doing this every once in a while and if so, then the blonde one was definitely going to win by herself very soon.

“I told you I could win!” Kara almost shouted excitedly. “I watched so many videos for this, oh my Rao. This is amazing, and now you need to go on a date with me and not complain about anything!”

“I know. I’m so proud of you, you’re amazing, I finally have a real opponent. Thank you so much for taking this so seriously, I love that we get to share our interests like this. I know how much you love to play and I love it too now, but doing something that I’ve always loved means the world to me.”

“I love chess now. I thought it was boring cause I didn’t know how to play and it looked so complicated, but it’s actually really fun when playing with a friend and not taking it super seriously. I don’t think I’ll ever go to tournaments like you, I just like to have fun, but I think that’s enough, right?”

“It definitely is, I’m so happy right now.”

“Good, that was my goal.” Kara smiled proudly and laid back down on the bed. “So, when do you think is a good day? I was thinking next weekend but…”

“Kara, slow down, we don’t even know what’s going to happen tonight and you’re already preparing yourself for a date. After this is over and we’re both back on schedule on work we can discuss the day we’re both free, alright?”

“Fine. Are you done with those papers you’re signing?” Kara asked. 

“Almost, why?”

“You can finish signing them now while I read the book and then we can watch a movie while we eat dinner and you won’t have to worry about work anymore until Monday.”

“Sounds good, I do need to finish this and send it back tomorrow for Jess to send them to the investors.” 

“Great. Stay here with me though? Promise I’ll read quietly to let you work in peace.”

“Of course. Talk to me if you need anything, I can take a break to help you.”

“Thank you.”

Kara sat up and opened her book, reading as quietly as possible (she’d gasp and giggle from time to time but Lena couldn’t complain, she only smiled and try to guess which part the blonde woman was on) while Lena sat on the floor in front of the coffee table to try and get as much work done as possible. 

They heard a knock on the door almost 3 hours later, they had completely lost track of time. Alex walked in with a tray with dinner. 

“Why are you sitting in the floor when we have a perfectly good couch right behind you?”

“I was signing this papers and it started to get uncomfortable to do it while sitting on the couch, my back was hurting. I finished a while ago but I got distracted with my phone and didn’t got up.” Lena explained while still sitting on the floor and writing something on her phone. 

“You’re a weird kid.” Alex shook her head and pushed a chair closer to Kara’s bed. “Anyway, it’s dinner time, come sit with us. Maggie just texted me and said she can’t leave right now and mom is in the lab and she said she’ll eat something later, so it’s just the 3 of us today.” 

“Nooo, soup with those disgusting green things again? I thought I was going to get real good food this time.”

“I'm sorry, you thought you’re getting what? Pizza? After all the shit you just went through? Of course not!” Alex exclaimed, she couldn’t believe how naive her sister was sometimes. “You need to wait a bit, make sure everything is back to normal before you go back to your… previous eating habits.”

“Ugh, fine! Can I pick the movie?” Kara looked innocently at her sister while looking for the TV remote. 

“You picked yesterday, it’s my turn.” Alex said without even looking up at her face and picking up the remote from the bedside table. 

“But Alex...” Kara whined. 

“Kara, it’s only fair to let someone else pick today.” Lena said while sitting on the chair beside her. 

“But she always picks horror movies.” Kara whispered with a pout and crossed her arms. 

“Are you scared? Is the mighty Supergirl scared of a horror movie?” Alex teased with a little evil grin. 

“No!” 

“You so are!” The director started laughing. 

“No I’m not!” Kara looked mad, her eyebrows knitted together and a big pout on her lips. 

“Remember when you’re like fifteen and we watched…”

“ALEX!” Kara shouted with her eyes full of tears and an even bigger pout.

“Oh no, hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I was just joking, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Here, you can choose again today.” Alex handed the remote back to her sister, feeling guilty for making her cry.

“Thank you very much.” Kara instantly sat up with a smile and turned the TV on. 

“You little… You tricked me!” Alex said angrily.

“Yup. I'm a great actress aren’t I? I even impressed myself this time.” 

“Oh no way, give it back.” Alex tried to take the remote from Kara’s hand. 

“Are you two seriously fighting over this? If Lex and I fought like this when we’re kids, we’d both be punished for it, and mother’s punishments usually was locking us in the library upstairs and keeping us there until we had finished an entire book and written an summary of it.” Lena rolled her eyes at how childish the 2 sisters were sometimes.

“No offense but we can’t use your family as an example.” Alex said without taking her eyes off the remote on her hands, still trying to take it away from Kara. 

“Maybe not, but this is still ridiculous. Give me that,” She walked towards the girls and snatched the remote from the both of them. “I’m picking the movie today.”

“Fine, you have better taste in movies than Alex.”

“It’s not my fault you’re like a scared cat.” Alex rolled her eyes and sat back on her chair.

“I’m not like…”

“Enough, it’s dinner time and I’d like to eat in peace please.” Lena said firmly. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Maggie.” Alex whispered. 

“Shhh, it’s starting.”  
They all ate quietly. In the beginning, Kara only moved her spoon around the bowl, partially because she was disgusted by the sigh of the “green things” all over it, but also because she was scared of feeling that burning sensation that that was followed by a horrible pain all over her stomach. Eventually she took a deep breath and slowly started to eat, praying to Rao that she wouldn’t feel anything this time. She finished almost 20 minutes later and felt completely fine, and with a sigh of relief she handed the bowl back to her sister and laid down to keep watching the movie.

An hour later the movie was over and Lena got up to start cleaning everything up and take Kara back to the sunbed. She turned around and saw that the blonde one had fallen asleep.

“She fell asleep.” Lena paused for a few seconds to admire how beautiful and peaceful Kara looked right now. “Poor thing, she looks so peaceful, I know she needs it but I don’t want to wake her up.”

“Then go ask J’onn to take a bed to that lab for you and I’ll wake her up and take her there.”

“OK.” Lena threw everything away and quickly walked out of the room to look for J’onn.

“I hate to stay in this thing.” Kara whined sleepy.

“I know and I’m sorry, but this will help you get better faster.” Alex caressed her arm.

“I know, I know.” Kara sighed and her eyes dropped closed for a second before she shook her head to wake herself up again. 

“Alright, lay down, close your eyes and try to get some rest. Lena will be right there if you need her and you can ask her to call me if you need. Goodnight baby girl.” She kissed Kara’s forehead softly.

“Okay. Goodnight.” Kara sighed and laid down, moving around to get as comfortable as possible before closing her eyes.

“Maggie texted me and said she’s on her way back so, if you need anything and I’m not answering the phone, just call her.”

“Okay, thanks. Goodnight Alex.” Lena was already sitting back on her bed, reading a book but looked up for a second to wave at Alex. 

“Night.”  
The silence lasted about 2 minutes before being interrupted by Kara’s dramatic sigh. Lena pretended not to have heard it and kept reading, waiting to see if the girl would try again. She did, less than a minute later.  
“Alright, what is it?” Lena laughed to herself and closed the book, knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep reading tonight. 

“I can’t see you properly from all the way there, so can you hold my hand until I fall asleep? Just so I know I’m not alone.” Kara blushed even though Lena couldn’t see her. 

“Sure. Let me grab a chair.” Lena got up and dragged a nearby chair to Kara’s side and sat down. “Hey,” She held Kara’s hand and smiled at her. “Need anything else?”

“No, this is good. Thank you.” Kara sighed softly and closed her eyes again.

“No problem.” 

“Lena?” The alien called again a minute later. 

“Hm?”

“Regardless of what happens, we’re still gonna be friends, right?” she asked nervously. 

“Of course, where did this came from?” Lena looked confusedly at her, not understanding why she was so nervous about this all the sudden. 

“I don’t know, I got scared when thinking about it. I love you, like, love love you, but your friendship is the most important thing to me so I don’t want to lose you if you decide in not giving us a try.”

“I’ll always be your friend, I can’t live without you anymore, don’t worry. I’ve told you we’re going to sit and talk about everything we need to talk about, but for now you need to focus on getting better, alright?”

“Okay.”

“OK, then close your eyes and try to sleep, it’s late. I’ll be right here the whole night so just stay calm and get some rest.”  
Kara did as she was told and relaxed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Lena waited a few minutes longer to make sure Kara was sleeping deeply before getting up to go back to bed to sleep.


	10. Everything Feels Right

Morning came quickly and Lena was the first to wake up. She called Alex and got up to wake Kara up and get the day started. 

“Hey,” She called softly to not startle the sleeping alien. 

“Is it morning?” Kara asked sleepily, stretching her arms and opening her eyes. 

“Yup, it’s morning. Want to get out of there?” Lena extended her hand for Kara to grab. 

“Yes please.” Kara held Lena’s hand and pulled herself up. “Thanks.”

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Good. No more pain anywhere.” Kara replied with a sigh of relief. 

“Great, let’s take you to your sister, she’s already waiting for us.”  
They walked to the other lab, Kara already seemed stronger than the day before. 

“Alright, everything seems to be back to normal now.” Alex said as she started to clean everything up. “Well, almost everything actually,” She turned back to her sister. “I had to use a kryptonite needle cause the normal one broke as soon as it touched your skin, but I’m pretty sure your powers aren’t working yet.”

“What?!” Kara got up and tried to float, use her heat vision and freeze breath but nothing seemed happened. “What the hell is wrong now?”

“Hey, stay calm.” Alex placed both hands on Kara’s shoulder and gently pushed her back to the bed. “The good news is that, it’s not like when you solarflare, cause the way your body is working is still… Alien, I guess we can say. Let’s give it some time, the rest of your powers will probably come back in a few days. Mom said to keep you here during the day, at least until after lunch, and then you can go home.”

“Fine. And I can go back to work tomorrow? I miss writing my articles and investigating stuff.” Kara asked with big puppy eyes, she couldn’t wait to go back to work. 

“Sure, but take it easy until all your powers come back.”

“Yes boss.”

“Alright. Ready for breakfast?”

“Depends, what’s for breakfast?”

“For you, crackers and a cup of orange juice.”

“But that’s not breakfast, that’s a snack!” Kara looked incredulously at her sister. 

“Well, it’s a ‘snack’ that has to hold you up until lunch.”

“Ugh, but I’m so hungry!” Kara whined dramatically. 

“I know. Glad to have you back sis, we missed you.” Alex stood in front of her sister and gave her a tight hug. “Now eat and then go find something to do. Mom will be leaving this afternoon. She’ll take you home, make you some food so you won’t be ordering pizza or whatever for a few days.”

“I can cook actual food!”

“Yeah, right. Anyway, she used to do that for me too whenever I got sick when I first started working, just get some of the food from the fridge and put it in the microwave for a 2 or 3 minutes, even I can do that.” 

“I don’t need it, but I’m thankful cause I love mom’s food.” Kara said. 

“Hmm, right. Well, good for you.” Alex tried to hide a laugh. “Now I need to go back to work, you can do whatever you want and by the afternoon I’ll come to discharge you for us to leave.” She turned to Lena. “You can come with Maggie and I if you want, we can drop you off at your house.”

“That would be great, thank you.” Lena said. 

“OK,” Alex smiled. “we’ll leave at three.” She said and left the room. 

“Let’s go have breakfast, I’m starting to get hungry too.” Lena said and lead the way to the training room where everyone was eating. 

“Everything looks great, I’m so proud of you honey. Ready to go home?” Eliza asked. 

“So ready! I miss my house, my bed and I can’t wait to go back to work and see my friends.”

“Just don’t push yourself too much on the first week, OK? Ask for time off if you need it, I’m sure your boss will understand.” Eliza said with a little laugh. 

“Y’all seem to know a lot about my boss, it’s starting to get weird.” 

“Alright, it’s getting late and I want to get home before dinner time so, are we ready to go?” Maggie asked. 

“Yes. See you tomorrow, Kara.” Lena went to Kara’s side and gave her a quick hug. 

“See you tomorrow, boss. Rao I missed saying that.” Kara said excitedly. 

“Call if you need me. I love you baby girl!” Alex opened her arms to give Kara a hug. 

“Love you too Lexi!” Kara hugged her sister tightly. 

“Kay.” Alex hugged her back. “Don’t call me that in public though.” Alex whispered and pushed Kara away. “I have a reputation to keep.”

“Sorry!” Kara laughed. 

“Bye mom.” Alex walked towards her mother and gave her a hug. “Come visit us sometime, see we can actually spend time together instead of working.”

“I will. I love you honey.”

“Love you too.”

“Bye miss Danvers.” Lena said as they walked out. 

“You can call me Eliza sweetie.”

“Okay, thank you miss… Eliza.” Lena blushed and laughed a bit before waving and walking the rest of the way out. 

“Ready to go?” Eliza asked smiling at Kara. 

“Yes!” Kara jumped out of the bed and they went to Eliza’s car. 

“Thank you, mom. You didn’t have to do all this, I’d figure myself out.” Kara said while eating some of the food her mother had just made. 

“It’s no problem at all, I love to cook and I love to help.” Eliza said while getting all the food into small containers. “Like this you won’t have to worry about lunch and dinner for at least a week, you can just focus on your work and getting your powers back.” She then took everything to the fridge and went to wash the dishes.

“Thank you! Your food is amazing so I won’t say anything else. I don’t want you to change your mind.” Kara laughed softly. “For real mom, thank you, for everything. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you, your family took me in and accepted me for who I am and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for it. I’m sorry it took me such a long time to start appreciating everything you did for both me and Alex, I was so sad about what had happened that I couldn’t really see what was happening in front of me. I was always afraid you’d regret taking me in and would tell me to go find somewhere else to stay. I know that’s what Alex wanted in the beginning and it got worse when Jeremiah was taken away.” Kara stared at her plate and started to play with the rest of the food still in it. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, I can’t even imagine how hard it was for you to live with that image on your head, you’re just a kid and you and you had watched your whole planet explode with all your family and friends. I knew deep down you’re thankful for everything we’re doing for you, and I understood it was hard for you to show it. I never expected you to see me as your mother, you didn’t came to me as a baby like Clark do did to his family here on earth, but I loved you like a daughter anyway cause as a mother, I know that’s what I would want for Alex if something had happened to me when she was a kid. I love you, and even though Alex had a hard time adjusting to you being there, she loved you since the beginning too. All families deal with problems, absolutely all of them, we just deal with… unique ones, but none of us ever regretted taking you in and I never blamed you for anything.”

“Tha-ank you.” Kara sniffed and dried a single tear that had made it’s way down her cheek. 

“Aww no, don’t cry.” Eliza walked around the kitchen island to stand in front of her daughter. “Come here.” She opened her arms and waited for Kara to hug her. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I just got emotional.” Kara held onto her mother tightly for a minute before letting go and sitting up again. “Sorry,” she dried some of the tears on her cheeks and laughed a bit. “I’m still quiet sensitive.”

“Don’t apologize for it, it’s alright. Want me to stay here until morning or are you good?”

“Oh no, I can’t keep you here even more than I already did, I’m fine.”

“Kara, you’re hurt. Every good mother would want to at least try to help their child, that’s what mothers do. If you need me to stay, I’ll call and ask for one more day off and stay here with you.”

“I know, I know, but I really am OK. If was still at the DEO, then I would need you to stay with me. I was starting to hate it there, being stuck in that bed like, alone almost every night. It’s over now, I’m good and when my powers come back I’ll be perfect.”

“OK then, if you’re sure. All the food is in the he fridge, 3 to 4 minutes in the microwave and it’s ready to eat. I need to go now cause I leave to work early in the morning.” 

“Alright. Love you mom!” 

“Love you too honey.” Eliza kissed her head and waved as she opened the door to leave.  
Kara spent the rest of the day watching TV and texting with her friends, letting them know she was going back to work tomorrow and already organizing the next game night. It had only been a week but it felt like it had lasted months, She hated when her daily routine was broken so she couldn’t wait to get her whole life back to normal. She believed that her powers would be back in a few days so she also couldn’t wait to go back to being Supergirl. 

A week went by and almost everything was back to normal. Almost.  
It was Monday and Lena was doing her weekly visit to CatCo. The TV by the entrance was showing another attack on the city with the DEO together with the NCPD trying to stop it. Everyone was watching it closely, waiting to see what was going to happen, who was going to win this fight. She suddenly heard something dropping and turned around to see what was going on. Kara had dropped some pictures behind her desk and ran to the bathroom, the girl looked utterly distressed so Lena decided to go after her. 

“Kara?” she knocked on the bathroom door. “You alright?” When only sobs came from the other side, she decided to walk in and saw Kara sitting on the floor, hugging her knees close to her chest. “Hey, what is it?” The CEO ran to kneeled in front of her. “What’s wrong honey?”

“I ran out of food today.” Kara sobbed brokenly.  
Lena got confused at that, why was she so upset about that? 

“I can go get more food with you after work if you want.” She tried to help even without really understanding what was going on. 

“NO!” Kara snapped her head back up. “My mom cooked for me. She frozen a bunch of food, enough for an entire week, so I wouldn’t be eating junk food until my powers were back and I ran out of food today.”

“Oh…” Realization filled Lena’s features. That made more sense, Kara’s powers weren’t coming back and no one knew why, it was obvious that the girl would have a breakdown sooner or later. “Kara…”

“I’ll never get my powers back. What am I without Supergirl?!” Kara sounded desperate, scared and tired, all at the same time. Kara Danvers was a big part of her, she learned to love and be proud of it a good while ago, but Supergirl was still the biggest and most important part of her and she couldn’t imagine life without her anymore. 

“Breathe Kara, calm down.” Lena moved even closer and held Kara’s hands. “They’ll come back, give it some time.”

“It’s been a week already and they’re still not back, I don’t want to wait anymore. Have you seen everything that has already during this 2 weeks Supergirl was out? I can’t just sit and wait anymore, I feel useless.” Hearth wrecking sobs escaped from her throat again. She was so desperate, so scared of what was going to happen next if her powers really didn’t came back. 

“Oh sweetheart…” Lena wiped some of the tears on Kara’s cheek and gave her arm a little squeeze. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know how to help.” She looked at Kara with so much pain and guilt in her eyes. 

“I didn’t expect you to. I’m just so overwhelmed by this feeling. I need to do something, I need them to come back.” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes with so much desperation.

“I know. We’ll figure something out, alright? But you need to calm down first. Let’s go back to work for now, try to focus just on it and I promise you that I’ll figure something out. I won’t promise that it’ll be today, but I swear I’ll work as hard as I can to fix this.” 

“Hmm…” Kara tried to take a few deep breaths but her lungs still refused to take the oxygen it so desperately needed. 

“Wait a minute, I’ll go get you some water.” Lena got up and ran outside, coming back less than a minute later and kneeling back in front of Kara. “Here, drink.” She watched as Kara drank the whole cup of water, hoping it’d be enough to slow down the girl’s breathing and calm her down. 

“Thank you.” Kara dried her tears once again and got up from the floor. “Rao, Cat would kill me if she was here and saw me crying.” She quickly washed her face on the sink. “This is embarrassing.”

“Noo! Come on, it’s not embarrassing.” Lena stood back up and touched Kara’s shoulder. “Cat is undoubtedly an awesome CEO but I think she’s a little too strict. All those rules, her employees not being allowed to use “her” elevator, no one being allowed to show emotions and basically how she didn’t treat any of you with respect. Like, you told me she rarely called you by your actual name, she never learned Winn’s name… I don’t know, I just have a hard time with that.”

“I guess you right. I mean, I know you right, and she had actually improved a lot before she left, but she has a hard time dealing with feelings because her family was kind like your family. Well, minus the killing and the sociopath brother, but I mean the cold, harsh mother that taught her to be just as cold and harsh as her. That’s how they measure success.”

“Alright, I can kind of understand it now. But still, she shouldn’t have treated all of you like that.” Lena shook her head. “Anyway, try to keep yourself distracted for a while and I’ll call you as soon as I think of something.”

“Okay, I’ll try. Thank you, Lena.” Kara turned around to smile at Lena. “I’m going back to work now, thank you again.” Kara blushed slightly, even though she was used to Lena and didn’t have any problems showing emotions in front of her, when she was working, she always tried to stay calm and composed.

“Anytime darling. Call if you need anything.” Lena said as they walked out of the bathroom.  
Kara went back to her desk and Lena did a quick round around the place, chatting quickly with everyone that needed to talk to her before leaving to go back to L-Corp.  
Once there she started working on all the urgent stuff she needed to have done by the end of the day, she did everything in record time and moved on to the contracts she needed to sign until the end of the week. It took her almost all day but she got it all done and handed everything to her assistant before telling her she had a side project to work on and didn’t want to be interrupted unless it was extremely necessary. The CEO the spent the rest of the day locked in her lab, doing researches and making tests to try and figure out a way to help Kara get her powers back.  
By midnight Lena could barely keep her eyes open so she decided it’d be better to go home and rest for a few hours, so she did that.  
That kept going for a while. Lena would arrive at L-Corp before 7 am, work in her office for a few hours to take care of all the important stuff for that day and then lock herself in the lab and just leave after midnight when she really couldn’t keep herself awake anymore.  
All that finally paid off 3 days later. It was 4pm when Lena quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Kara’s number. 

“Lena?” Kara answered after just 2 rings.

“Hey, Kara, when can you come over to my office?” Lena sounded a bit agitated. She couldn’t help it, all she wanted was to get Kara back to 100%, just then she would stop blaming herself for what happened. 

“Is everything OK? Are you alright?” Kara asked sounding nervous. 

“Yes, everything is fine, I just need you here because I think I can find out why your powers aren’t coming back.” Lena explained a little more calmly now, not wanting to scare Kara again. 

“REALLY? Oh my Rao, can I go now? I left work earlier today, I’ve already finished everything that I had to do there.” Kara spoke rapidly, she couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. 

“Of course, the sooner the better.”

“Great, I’m leaving right now. See you in a bit.”

Lena went back up to her office and to keep working while waiting for Kara to arrive. 

About 30 minutes later there was a quick knock on the door and an excited Kara rushed in. 

“Lena!”

“Hey, I thought I had made it clear in the entrance that there’s no pets allowed in this building, not even adorable puppies.” Lena laughed softly. 

“What do you…” Kara started to looking around confusedly until realization dawned her features. “Oh, right.” She laughed. “I’m sorry, everyone says I look like a puppy when I get excited.”

“It’s OK, I think it’s the cutest thing ever.” Lena said before she really had time to think about it and blushed almost instantly. “Anyway, ready to go?” She immediately changed subjects before Kara had time to comment on her small slip.

“Yes! I just want to fix this.” Kara followed Lena to a door and they walked down quickly. 

“I’m sorry about the mess over there.” She pointed to the corner that used to have an elevator. “Your sister and her fiancée kind of exploded it on their way to “rescue” me. I’ve already called the people who usually fix the stuff you and your team break but they haven’t had time to come here yet.”

“Alex told me about it. Well, you told me about it but I asked Alex for details. You’re crazy, that’s why I need my powers back, you can’t be left alone without supervision. Or ‘super-vision' got it?” Kara laughed at her own joke. 

“You’re silly.” Lena laughed with an eye roll. ‘God this girl is perfect’ She thought to herself and quickly shock her head before her thoughts got out of her control. “Alright, lie down in that machine and I’ll turn it on. It’ll be quick so try to stay calm but if you feel like you can’t do it, we’ll try something else.”

“How long do I have to stay in there?” Kara asked a little nervous. 

“About five to ten minutes.”

“Alright, that’s not so bad, I can manage that.” Kara said confidently and laid down inside the big machine. 

“Good, let’s get started then.” Lena ran to stand behind the computer and started working. 

“Okay, I got it.” Lena shouted a few minutes ago. “Get up and come see it.” She waited until Kara was standing behind her. “See this?” she pointed to the computer screen. “These are your ‘alien cells', the ones that get charged by the yellow sun.”

“So they’re still there? Then why the hell aren’t my powers working?” Kara just couldn’t understand what was happening to her body, why it wasn’t working like it should.”

“To explain it in an easy and quick way, they’re ‘asleep' right now.” Lena turned around to look at Kara while speaking. “Basically, the trauma turned them off. When you solar-flare, these cells stop working, that usually happens when you overwork yourself to the point of complete exhaustion, and they turn back on when you get the rest you need under the sunlamps. Because this was caused by a trauma, that different kind of kryptonite in this case, the sunlamps weren’t enough to ‘wake them back up’, I guess we can say.”

“So what? I’ll never get them to work again.” Kara’s voice started to quiver a little, fear was clear in her eyes. 

“Oh no, no. We’ll have to do force them awake.” Lena said, making it sound simple. 

“How?” Kara asked confusedly. 

“Adrenaline rush.”

“Like…” Kara started gesturing with her hands. 

“Yup, scare the shit out of you and that should get them to start working again.” 

“That’s it? Supergirl is not gone forever?” Kara’s eyes were shinning with hope again and Lena couldn’t stop looking at them. 

“No, she’s not gone forever.” Lena replied with a smile. 

“OH MY RAO, THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Kara almost threw herself at Lena and gave her a kiss.  
Lena froze immediately. Her whole body went rigid and her brain stopped working. 

“Oh Rao…” Kara pulled away and took a step back while touching her lips. “Lena, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Her eyes were wide, she couldn’t believe what she had done. “Lena?” The blonde one took a careful step forward again. “Please say something!” Her voice was quivering again, eyes quickly filling up with tears.

“I… I-I need a little time.” Lena’s voice sounded weak, it was almost impossible to hear. 

“I'm so, so sorry!” Kara cried. 

“No, it’s ok.” Lena tried to force herself out of the shock and took a step back. “Please don’t cry, I just need some time to think, okay? I’ll call you later.” She tried to force a smile out but she knew it looked fake.

“OK.” Kara sniffed and started walking to the stairs. She looked back when she was at the door. “Thank you for your help.” 

“You’re welcome.” Lena said automatically. She waited until Kara was gone and sat on one of the stools and hid her face in her hands. “God, what do I do?!” She asked herself and sighed shakily. She was desperate for an answer, has been for a long time now. Her heart knew exactly what it wanted, but her paranoid side kept telling her it was better to stay on the safe side.  
With tears still streaming down her cheeks, she got up and went back up to her office. She tried to keep working in order to distract herself, but it wasn’t working. Her mind wouldn’t stop replaying the kiss over and over again. She touched her lips, ran her fingers over it, remembering how soft Kara’s lips felt. She couldn’t do this, she needed to get out of there to be able to think.  
Lena slowly got up and gathered all the signed papers that were on her desk and took them back to Jess and told everyone she was leaving.  
Sitting inside her car she tried to calm herself down before starting to drive. 

Lena drove around for a almost 2 hours. She made a quick pause to get coffee and something to eat, using that time to calm her nerves down and think. 20 minutes later she finally decided she needed to pick a side and get this over with as soon as possible. She could keep Kara in this mess for months, so she sighed before turning around to drive to Kara’s place. 

Lena stood in front of Kara’s door at 9pm. She wasn’t sure of what she was doing yet, but she knew she needed to get it over with tonight.  
After almost 2 minutes trying to slow down her breathing she finally knocked on the door. 

“Lena?!” Kara was shocked to see Lena there, she thought the girl was going to stay away for at least a few days after what happened. 

“We need to talk.” Lena walked in and started walking back and forth on the living room. 

“O-kay then. What is it?” Kara closed the door and stood in front of Lena, watching her walk around in circles while biting her nails. 

“Hum…” Lena was trying to find the right words to use now but her brain was failing her. 

“Look, I just wanted to say that, I’m really sorry for what I did, I was just super excited and I don’t know what took over me.”  
Lena stopped walking and stood in front of Kara, just a few steps away from her.  
“I just want to make it clear that I wasn’t trying to…” Kara kept talking but Lena wasn’t listening anymore.  
Lena took a deep breath, she knew it was now or never, her brain wouldn’t give her another opportunity like this, so she closed her eyes for a second to prepare herself and proceeded to walk the rest of the way towards Kara. She stood on her tiptoes and held Kara’s cheek, slowly pulling her in for a kiss.  
Now it was Kara’s turn to be in shock. She stood still for a few seconds, eyes wide and mouth frozen, but eventually she relaxed, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, softly picking the girl up and kissing her back passionately.  
A small part of Lena’s brain was screaming for her to put a stop to this, to just tell Kara this wouldn’t be happening again, that it had been a mistake, but everything else felt… Right.  
Their bodies were a perfect fit for each other. She felt safe and happy in Kara’s arms, her entire body felt warm and comfortable and her mind felt at ease, as if there was nothing to worry about while they’re in each others arms. It was like the entire world was standing still, while they kept each other moving. Their perfectly in sync heartbeat was the only thing they could hear, each others body was the only thing they could feel. 

“Rao, Lena…” Kara whispered as they separate from each other to breathe. 

“Kara…” Lena said as soon as she opened her eyes. 

“This was…” Kara still had her eyes closed and a silly smile on her face. 

“KARA!”

“What?!” Kara opened her eyes and looked worriedly at Lena. 

“We’re floating.” Lena said with a big smile and a few tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, sorry.” Kara floated back down to the floor and slowly placed Lena down. 

“Kara!”

“Wha-oh, OH… OH MY RAO, MY POWERS ARE BACK!” Kara picked Lena up again and spinned around with her. “This is amazing, I can’t believe this is happening right now!” She floated back up and gave wrapped her arms securely around Lena. 

“Which part are you talking about? Getting your powers to work again, or us?” Lena asked with a smirk on her face. 

“Both!” Kara gave Lena another kiss. “Was this your plan all along, miss Luthor?” Kara said teasingly while placing Lena down again. 

“Hmm, maybe, miss Danvers. I’d say it’s quiet genius you asked me. I mean, look at you, it worked perfectly.” Lena played with the open buttons on Kara’s shirt. They both knew this had simply been an fortunate ‘accident’, but they’re too happy to care for the details. 

“It sure did.” Kara lowered her head to lay on Lena’s shoulder. “I’m feeling quite tired now.”

“I guess that’s expected after an adrenaline rush like this.” Lena lifted her hands to run her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

“Hum.” Kara immediately melted under Lena’s touch. “Wanna go to my room? I don’t want you to leave me right now.”

“Sure. I wasn’t planning on leaving you after all this anyway, it was a long day.” Lena said tiredly and dropped her hands back down as Kara lifted her head. 

“Some would say it has been a long couple of weeks.”

“It sure has. I need you!” Lena whispered and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, laying on her chest, not caring about looking “weak” anymore. 

“I’ve got you.” Kara picked her up again. “Let’s go.” She walked to her room and carefully lowered Lena back to the floor. She walked to her dresser and grabbed an old shirt and a pair of shorts for Lena to change into to be more comfortable. “Here, you can change into this and I’ll take you home in the morning for you to get ready for work.” 

“Thank you.” Lena went into the bathroom to change and came back to the room a few minutes later and sat on one side of the bed, waiting for Kara to sit too before laying down. 

“I hope we’re not rushing into things.” Kara whispered as she laid besides Lena. “I don’t want you to get scared or overwhelmed and run away from me.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m not going anywhere. Tomorrow we can start to take things slow, maybe that date you own me can happen this weekend, and we can let things grow naturally from there. It’s just…” Lena blushed but decided to keep talking. “I really need to be held today. I’m exhausted, physically and mentally, I haven’t been sleeping much and I can feel another breakdown coming, but when you hold me, everything calms down around me and maybe that’s what I need to get the rest I need so I can also go back to normal.”

“Your wish is my command my love.” Kara laughed softly. 

“Silly alien.” Lena turned to her side so she was facing Kara. “I’m so lucky.” She whispered and touched Kara’s cheek. 

“Tell me exactly what you need and I’ll help you through it, okay?” Kara held Lena’s hand and slowly took it away from her cheek and brought it up to her lips. 

“Kay. It’s just… I’m like… I don’t know what…” Lena blushed softly again.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It doesn’t matter what you need, I’ll never judge you. We don’t have to do anything you’re not a hundred percent comfortable with, not now nor ever. If I do it say something that makes you uncomfortable, it doesn’t matter what it is, don’t think twice before telling me to stop, that’s how we learn our limits.” Kara said with a soft smile to calm Lena down. 

“You’re so perfect.” Lena stared longingly at her.

“Lena!” It was Kara’s turn to blush. “I hope you know that, everything I just said is called “being a decent person”, it’s how we should treat everyone, not just our partners.”

“I do know that, but I’ve never had it before. Men always treat me like a peace of meat and I’ve only dated one girl in my life, I was in denial for most of my teenage years so when I finally accepted it, I didn’t have much time for relationships anymore. She was good in the beginning, but she lost patience with me because I like to take things slow. I take my time with each step, so she just started to push me to do what she wanted cause her needs were more important than mine. One day she was reading about the Luthors, I have no idea how she didn’t know any of us before but anyway, she got scared of getting caught sleeping with a Luthor, she said she didn’t want to be involved with people like me and my family, so she left and I never saw her again after that.” Lena moved closer to Kara and hid her face on the blonde’s neck to hide her tears that were rapidly filling up her eyes. 

“Oh Lena, I’m sorry, that’s horrible.” Kara ran her hands up and down Lena’s back, trying to give her some comfort. “I hate that so many people have to deal with people like that. I hate that there’s people like that in the world.” She was feeling a mix of pain and anger right now, not just for Lena as she herself had also been in similar situations in past relationships. She ached for everyone who suffered in the hands of abusers, whoever they were, and wished she could help every single person in the world so they would never feel like they’re alone ever again. “I promise I’ll never let anyone hurt you in any way ever again. I’ll protect you, I’ll keep you safe with me for as long as I live so you never have to be scared again, I promise!”

“I love you!” Lena sniffed and wrapped herself around Kara to keep her close. 

“I love you too!” Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and closed her eyes. “Try to get some rest, I’ll be right here with you. Wake me up if you need me.” She started to softly brush Lena’s hair to help her fall asleep. 

“Thank you.” Lena was already half asleep, and Kara’s hand on her hair made her relax even more and she was fast asleep less than a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, I have tendonitis, the pain started a few days ago and now my hand is in a cast so I won't be able to write for a while (I finished editing this today cause I promised myself I wanted to post it as soon as it was done, but with just 1 hand, on my phone and in pain, there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes I missed and I apologize for that). I'll probably take it out next week and start to write again right away, but most chapters take me a week and a half to write and a day or 2 to edit, so it's safe to say there won't be a new chapter up for at least 2 weeks.


	11. Hard Days Will Happen, But I Will Always Be With You

Lena slowly opened her eyes at 7am. She felt so refreshed, it had been months since the last time she had slept for over 8 hours. Kara was still snoring softly besides her looking so peaceful it pained her to have to wake her up, but she was already late, by now she should already be getting ready to head out to work. 

“Hey, we’ll be late for work.” The CEO whispered.

“Five more minutes.” Kara groaned and covered her face with the blanket.

“You can stay in bed for a bit but I really need to go, I have a meeting in two hours.” The short woman said and placed a gentle hand on Kara’s head, trying to undo the messy knots all over her hair. 

Kara sighed and stretched her arms out.   
“Alright, I’ll make you some breakfast and take you home.” The blonde got up and superspeeded to the kitchen. 

“Wait,” Lena got up and ran after her. “You don’t have to, I can just get coffee once I get there before walking into meeting room.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you leave without eating something first.” Kara turned around after turning the stove on to boil some water. “I know you, miss Luthor, I know you go days without food when you’re stressed and just Rao knows the last time you actually ate a full meal. I can’t give you lunch right now, that’s what I wanted but it’s too early so breakfast will do and tomorrow, I’ll take you out for that dinner I earned after beating your beautiful ass in chess.” She smiled proudly and turned back to the water, remembering she had her powers again so she could boil the water in seconds by herself. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Lena pinched Kara’s cheeks jokingly. “Hurry up then, this meeting is really important and I can’t be late.” The brunette walked to the other side of the island and sat on one of the stools. 

“Lucky for you your girlfriend has superspeed.” Kara spoke excitedly without really realizing what she had said at first. She placed a plate with 2 toasts and a cup of coffee in front of Lena and turned around to get herself something to eat.   
Lena froze the second she heard that word. She hasn’t even thought about it yet, everything happened too quickly. She didn’t know exactly what to think of it, she didn’t hate it but part of her was still having trouble making herself believe everything was fine so and that they’d be alright.

“ena? Lena?” Kara called, already standing in front of her with concerned eyes. “You with me?” She asked while touching her face softly.

“Yeah…” Lena sighed and shook her head. “Yes, I’m sorry. It’s just… you said…” She blushed and lowered her head and started eating her toast and drinking some of the coffee to distract herself from the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Oh Rao, I did it again, didn’t I? I really need to learn to think before talking or acting.” Kara lowered her coffee mug back to the counter and ran both hands across her face with a sigh, taking a small step back to give Lena some space. “I’m so sorry, I know we haven’t talked about labels yet. In fact we haven’t talked about anything yet and I shouldn’t have…” She started rambling so Lena got up to stand in front of her. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not mad or anything, it just caught me off guard.” Lena gave Kara a reassuring smile and reached out to hold her hands. “I’ll need some time to get used to this, and I also need to warn you that I’ll get really scared sometimes. My family, everyone around me actually, treated me like a waste of space, useless, weak and stupid, so now I have a hard time seeing myself as someone worth of love. I know you already knew that, but I need you to understand that this really affects my relationships. Small things scare me because to me nothing is “small”. Every word we say to each other, every touch, every single thing we do around each other, everything is really important and it’s a bit scary because I never took anything as seriously with anyone as I do with you. Love has always been seen as weakness and waste of time in my family after my father died, and in my line of work, I never had much time to focus on this things so I never learned how to do this properly. And also, my family, we can’t forget about them. I can’t let them hurt you again, I can’t lose you.” Lena’s eyes were filled with tears but she was still smiling.

“I understand all that, I swear.” Kara moved to sit in front of Lena, still holding her hand. “Look, I never expected this to be easy, our lives just aren’t easy. And we’ll both learn together, no one knows everything.” She smiled and touched Lena’s cheek. “You’re not going to scare me, Lena, it doesn’t matter what you do, I’ll always be at your side. All you have to do is tell me when you’re scared and we’ll work on it, together. About your family, I know this is serious but we can’t spend our days worrying about it, that’s no way to live. Let’s keep an eye out, not let ourselves get lost and prepare ourselves for everything, but we can’t allow that to stop ourselves from enjoying what we’ve accomplished, okay?” The blonde asked with an soft smile. 

“Okay.” Lena whispered and closed her eyes to take a deep breath. “Alright, I really need to go now or I’ll be late.” Lena ate the last piece of bread on her plate and drank the rest of the coffee. 

“Right, right. Come on.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and ran to one of the big windows in her living room. “Can I pick you up?” Lena nodded, she was looking a little nervous. “OK, hold on tight.” The hero picked the brunette up carefully and slowly floated outside before starting to fly. “You’re shaking.” Kara ran a hand up and down Lena’s back and the girl instantly curled up to her, wrapping both arms and legs around Kara as tightly as she could. “It’s OK, just tell me if you need me to slow down or something. You’re safe with me, I promise.”

“Just don’t fly too fast or spin around if you don’t want me to throw up on you.” Lena half joked nervously and closed her eyes, hiding her face on the blonde’s neck. 

“Please don’t, it has happened before and it’s not pleasant.” Kara jokingly shook her head and made a disgusted face, trying to get Lena to laugh and relax a bit. Lena did laugh a bit so Kara laughed too and started flying a little faster. “I won’t do anything crazy, I promise. We’re almost there.” She smiled softly.

  
They arrived at Lena’s place 2 minutes later. Kara floated back to the ground and carefully lowered Lena down.   
“You good?” She asked when Lena lost her balance and reached for arms to keep herself up.

“Yeah, I just got dizzy for a second there. I’m good now, thank you.” She said and let go of Kara’s arms with a soft smile on to show that she was better. 

“Want me to wait until you’re ready to take you to work?” Kara asked. 

“Oh no, this was enough adrenaline for an entire week for me. My driver must already be waiting for me at the entrance of the building.” Lena shook her head with a little smile. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Alright then. See you tomorrow?” Kara had a shy smile on. 

“Yes, I’ll call you tonight so we can set up a time.”

“Okay. Have a good day at work!”

“Thank you. You too.”

“Bye.” Kara turned around to fly away. 

“Wait!” Lena called and reached for Kara’s arms to pull her back. 

“Yes?” Kara turned around to face Lena. 

“Can I… can we… sorry, I mean,” Lena blushed and started to nervously play with her hair. 

  
“Kiss?” Kara asked with a little smirk. Lena nodded and blushed even more. “Hey, don’t be nervous about this. You can just ask, no need to be embarrassed.” She gave the brunette a reassuring smile and walked to her, holding her face and gently pulling it up and lowering herself to close the gap between them and kissing Lena quickly but lovingly. “We’re both adults,” Kara whispered and laid her forehead on Lena’s. “So don’t be shy about the things you want or need, got it?” She kissed her once again and lifted her head away and stared at Lena with a little smile. 

“Got it.” Lena nodded and smiled back. 

“Now we should both get going, we don’t want to be late.”

“No, we don’t.” Lena lowered her head for a second and then looked back up at Kara. “Thank you, for being so sweet and patient, you’re the best.” she smiled sweetly as Kara nodded and blushed. “I’ll call as soon as I get home after work.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting.” Kara waved and flew away.   
Lena watched until Kara was out of view and then finally walked into her house. She went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into some her work clothes, she could give Kara her clothes back tomorrow.   
Texting her driver to make sure he was down stairs waiting for her, she made her way to the elevator and walked outside towards the car. 

  
Kara couldn’t be happier about having to alternate between working in her office and having to rush out on Supergirl duty again. It felt like years since she had last felt the wind and the clouds on her face while flying to save the save the city. It sure was one of the best feelings in the world and she was excited to get all of it back. Kara Danvers was good, she had learned to love her after a few years on earth with her new family, but being Supergirl was what made her fully accept her new life on this planet, it gave her a purpose, an reason to get out of bed every single day.   
During her lunch break, she decided to go to the DEO to tell her sister the amazing news. 

“J’onn!” Kara shouted as she flew in. “Do you know where my sister is? I need to talk to her.” She asked while waking closer to him. 

“In the lab.” He pointed to one of the labs upstairs. “I see your powers came back, that’s great!”

“Oh yeah, they came back last night.” She replied excitedly. “I know I should’ve called everyone but I was… a bit distracted, I’m sorry about that.” The hero gave him a guilty smile. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled and gave her arm a squeeze. “I trust you, it’s all good.”

“Thanks. I’ll go find my sister, she won’t be as understanding about me forgetting to tell her about it as soon as it happened.” Kara cringed at the thought of how her sister was going to react. “Rao help me.” She whispered. 

“Probably not. Go on, good luck.” J’onn said.

“Thank you.” Kara rushed to the lab, pausing outside to breathe and prepare herself for her sister’s angry rambling. “Hey,” She opened the door and waved to her sister. “how are you and Maggie doing?” She tried to gain some time to prepare herself. 

“Good. A bit tired but nothing we aren’t already used to. You?” Alex asked without looking up from the computer she was working on. 

“I’m good, really good. I wanted to…”

“Wait,” Alex finally looked up and she looked confusedly at Kara. “how did you get here? Shouldn’t you be at CatCo right now?”

“I’m on my lunch break, and that’s what I came to talk about…”

“Are you alright?” Alex sounded a little worried. 

“Yeah, I’m great, I just… got my powers back…” Kara looked down and started fidgeting with something she found on the table. “Last night.”

“What? And why didn’t you call me??” Alex got up and stood in front of Kara. “I’ve been going crazy here trying to figure out what was wrong with your powers! Kara, I…”

“I'm sorry! I’m really sorry, Alex, I got distracted with something and forgot to call you. Please, forgive me, I was so excited when it happened. I know I should’ve called, that won’t happen again.” She pouted and her eyes welled up with tears. 

“Okay fine, it’s alright. Please don’t cry, I forgive you.” Alex rolled her eyes and cleaned the tear that was sitting on Kara’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled again and jumped up to walk around the lab, checking everything her sister had been working on. 

“You little…” Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Anyway, what got you so distracted that you forgot to call your sister to give her such important news?”

“Lena. Which reminds me I have more important news.” Kara turned back around to look at Alex. “Don’t tell anyone for now but, Lena and I are dating.” She blushed slightly but kept watching her sister, waiting for her reaction. 

“Wait, wait, slow down, you’re what now?” Alex looked even more confused now. “What the hell happened yesterday? Use more words to explain it please, I need more details.”

“Well, I spent the whole weekend trying to trigger my powers to work again but nothing seemed to be enough and I was starting to get frustrated so I gave up after a while. By Monday, I was so tired and scared that they would never come back, I needed to get my head somewhere else so I forced myself to go to work, maybe focusing on that would be enough to keep me distracted, but by lunch time, I realized I was running out of time and my chest started to get really heavy. I got so overwhelmed I had to hide in the bathroom because I couldn’t stop myself from crying, but Lena found me. She visits CatCo every Monday to make sure everything is good and I guess she saw me running from my desk and went to check on me. She promised she’d fix it, that I just needed to calm down and give her a little time and she was going to figure it out and call me.” Kara looked up at Alex. “Yesterday she finally called me and said she had an idea of what was going on and how to fix it. She asked me to go to her lab to get the tests done, so I did and I was obviously super excited about it, getting my powers back was everything I wanted. When the tests were done, and it was really quick, she said that what I needed was a sudden rush of adrenaline. That was it, I had been so worked up about it for 2 weeks and now I finally had the answers I’ve been searching for, so I got so excited that I, kinda of like… kissed her…” Kara blushed and turned around, pretending to be reading a paper on the table. “Lena got nervous, really nervous, I think she was panicking so she asked me to leave and said she’d call me later.” She sat on one of the stools and started playing with a pen she found under the papers. “I thought I had f everything up, that Lena would never even talk to me again, so I went back home and started watching sappy movies under a blanket while eating ice cream. By the third or fourth movie, someone knocked on my door and when I went to check who it was, Lena came in looking anxious. She was walking back and forth, not speaking nor looking at me, so I just started apologizing, hoping that would be enough for her to start talking to me again but then she… well, out of nowhere she stopped me from rambling by kissing me.” She blushed once again but this time it came with a little smile. “I was so shocked by that, that it triggered my powers to work again.” She looked up to see how her sister was dealing with everything she was saying. “Lena was still a bit shaky so I didn’t want to send her away by herself, and I didn’t want to spend the night alone either, so I asked her to stay and we went to my room…”

“Alright, I have enough information to process the situation now, I don’t need intimate details.” Alex interrupted and shook her head. 

“What? We just…” Kara tried to explain herself but her sister interrupted her again. 

“Nope.” Alex closed her eyes, shaking her head with a disgusted face. “So anyway, now that your powers are back, our biggest problem is solved. That’s good cause now we can go back to focusing on finding Lex and Lillian.”

“Yeah. We need to be extremely careful though, they’re always 10 steps ahead of us.” 

“I know. For now we’ll be working from behind the screen, I’ll just tell everyone to act when we’re all sure of what we’re doing and have enough backup.”

“Alright, good. I can’t wait for all of this to be over. For Lena to be able to sleep every night without being scared. For all of us to not have to worry about those sociopaths walking free, killing innocent people.”

“You and me both kid. And everyone else in the city probably.”

“Alright, I need to get back to CatCo before Snapper realizes I’m not there. Thank you for understanding, I promise I won’t let myself get distracted like that again.” Kara superspeeded to the door. “Love you Lexi!”

“Shut up!” Alex exclaimed and ran to check if there was someone passing by. “Love you too, now go or Snapper will snap at you again.”

“Ha, good one.” Kara walked a few steps away and started floating. “Bye.” She waved and flew away. 

“Bye.” Alex waved back and went back into the lab. 

  
Lena’s day had been rather exhaustive. It all seemed fine when she first got there, but as the day went by, it started to feel like the universe was plotting against her, which was a feeling she was familiar with.   
Arriving home, she kicked her shoes off by the door and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower with hopes that it would be enough to ease the pain that had been building up since that morning.   
Walking out, Lena grabbed ah random bottle on the counter and sat down on one of the chairs behind the island.   
After a few minutes, she remembered Kara and grabbed her phone to try and call her. 

_“Lena?”_ Kara answered almost immediately. 

“Hey, Kara, are you still at work?”

“ _No, I just arrived home. Is everything okay_?” Kara started sounding worried. 

“Yeah, it’s just… Is it alright if we postpone our date tomorrow to another day? I’m really tired, I had a… Complicated day.” Lena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with a tired sigh. 

“ _Are you OK? Please be honest with me._ ” Kara sounded a bit desperate, knowing how Lena tended to hide herself away from everyone when bad things happened.

“I’m fine, just frustrated. I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood to go out, I need at least one day away from everyone.” Lena said before she could think of her choice of words. “Oh, I don’t mean you, I love you, but going out means seeing other people and there’s always the possibility of running into someone that hates me or has questions to ask and I can’t deal with that right now. I’m really sorry.” Lena was crying now, but still doing her best to hide it, she didn’t want to worry even more than she was.

“ _No, no, it’s alright, I understand. You’re more important, the date can wait until you actually feel like you want to go be there.”_ Kara tried to reassure her using a calm voice. 

“Thank you. I’m really sorry for this, I didn’t expect the day to be so hard. Everything had been going fine during the entire week, I don’t know what the hell happened today.” Lena closed her eyes again, her frustration starting to get worse, all she wanted was to drink until she passed out.

“ _It’s okay, we’ll figure it out_.” Kara tried to calm her down once again. “ _Just breathe baby, everything will be okay_.”

“I sure hope so.” Lena whispered to herself. “Well, we should both get some rest now, it’s getting late.”

“ _Okay, but promise me you’ll call if something happens, anything, even if you just need to talk, got it? And it doesn’t matter what time it is, just call and I’ll answer_.” Kara was trying not to sound desperate, but she really needed to get Lena to start to talk to her. 

“I will. Have a goodnight love.” Lena lied. She knew it was a lie but it was automatic now, she couldn’t be more of a burden than she already was. 

“ _Goodnight and sweet dreams baby._ _I love you_!”

“I love you too!” Lena smiled and hung up. She sighed tiredly and laid her head on her arm started to play with the bottle, watching as the liquid inside twirled around quickly. She put the bottle down and got up, deciding to try to get some rest. Not counting today, the week had been really good, but it had also been really busy so she hadn’t got much rest, save from yesterday with Kara.   
She walked to her room and threw herself onto the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover half of her face and closed her eyes, hoping for a quiet night.


	12. “I Told You I Would Always Be Here For You"

* * *

_Lena slowly opened her eyes but a blinding light made her close them again. She tried to bring her hand up to her face but realized she couldn’t a second later. Looking down she saw that she was tied up in some sort of hospital bed and started panicking. What the hell happened? How did she get here? WHO brought her here?... No, she couldn’t let herself panic, it wasn’t going to help get her out. “Breathe Lena,” She told herself. “you’ve been in worst situations before.”_  
  
_The CEO started to look around, trying to take in her surroundings to try and figure out where she was. The room was dark, the only light on in the entire place was the one above her head that felt like were burning her eyes. She sighed and laid her head back down, there had to be something she could do to break free._  
  
_As she started to move her body around to loosen up the cords on her wrists, she heard a door opening and someone walking close to her. She tried to look back but it was hard to move, but before she could try again, the person spoke up._  
  
_“My dear sister, you’re finally up.”_  
_She heard It before she saw him. Lex walked in front of her with a sick and evil smile._  
  
_“What the fuck you want now? Need a new…” Lena was frustrated, why couldn’t she just catch a break?_  
  
_“I don’t need anything from you, you’re a just a bait this time.” Lex laughed._

_“What the fuck are you talking about?” Lena spat her words, anger starting to take over her head._

_“Watch your language little sister, that’s no way for a lady to speak.” He gave Lena a disapproving look._  
  
_“Oh shut up. What the hell are you trying to do this time?”_

_“A little bird told me that my lovely little sister started dating that… accursed creature.” He said with a disgusted face. “Now, o thought we had already talked about this, that I had already made it clear that this isn’t how our people should behave but apparently you never learn. It wasn’t enough to stain our name by being seen kissing another girl, but you…”_  
  
_“That was years ago, I wasn’t even running the company yet, I was still in school! Besides,…”_  
  
_“Doesn’t matter! And don’t interrupt me while I’m speaking.” Lex shouted and tighten the restrains around Lena’s chest so she wouldn’t be able to move around. “You not only did that but you decided that that wasn’t humiliation enough, you had to go and do it again. But now you took it too far, you did it with a Super. A SUPER! The Luthors have a reputation to keep and you know that, so what do you think you’re doing?”_

_“I could ask you the same thing.” Lena rolled her eyes._

_“Well, not that I own you any explanation but I’ll give you this one.” She walked closer to her again. “Do you see that little camera over there?” He pointed up. “I’ll use it to call Supergirl. Seeing you like this will make her show up in less than a second, and then… well, then I’ll take care of your problem for you.”_  
  
_“No hey, why don’t you just take me? Leave her alone and you can take me with you, alright? Just leave Supergirl alone.” Lena hated to sound desperate, mainly when she was around a member of her family, but she’d do anything to protect Kara._  
  
_“Now you know I can’t do that. Those Supers have already caused me more than enough problems and I can’t let it go on for any longer.”_

_“How can you live with yourself?”_

_“I'm a businessman, just like you, the only difference is that I’m willing to do whatever I need to get what I want.”_

_“I’m nothing like you, you’re a monster, a murderer...” Lena felt like there was a fire inside of her. So many feelings were running in her mind, so much anger trying to come out, everything at the same time, it was almost overwhelming._

_“'You’re insane, a sociopath, a maniac’ yes, I’m a man with many names. But what you don’t realize is that you’re not that different from me.” He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Lena in the eyes. “You’re not there yet, but I’ve seen what you’re capable of, I’ve been watching you. In fact, I’ve always watched you, and you have it in you, you just need a little push. I mean, you shot me!”_  
  
_“I shot you because the world wouldn’t be safe with you walking free!”_  
  
_“Exactly! You wanted to keep the world safe and to do so, you needed to get rid of me so you did it. And you did it without hesitating.”_

_“No-I’m… that was different!”_

_“Not really. You see, you just aren’t like me yet because you hesitate too much. You just do things like this if you’re pushed too far and is left with no other option, which is already a start but it’s not good enough. When you hesitate, Lena, people can take advantage of it, of you, your weakness, so you always need to do what you need to do right away.” He spoke as he turned the camera above Lena on. “You have the potential to take over the world and you waste it with little projects to help those who never did anything for you and with those people you call ‘friends'. I hope you know they’ll turn against you in the first opportunity they get, they’ll hate you and haunt you down just like they do with me. To the world, you’re just another Luthor, part of a family that needs to be stopped, and that’s why you should stay with us, with Supergirl out of the picture and working together, we’re unstoppable.” He turned the camera to himself and started speaking. “Hello everyone, I have someone very special with me today…” He turned the camera back to Lena and stood by her side. “For those of you who don’t know her, this is my little sister, Lena Luthor. She’s here for a very special occasion, but there’s someone missing in this party, isn’t it?” he laughed. “Supergirl, I know you’re watching so if you want to see my dear sister alive again, you should be here until nightfall, if not…”_

_“No, NO, SUPERGIRL DON’T! DON’T COME, IT’S A TRAP! PLEASE DON’T…” Lex turned everything off before she could say another word. “Just take me with you instead, please! Let’s go away, never see her again, but leave her alo…”_  
  
_“SHUT UP! I’m tired of your weakness. You act like a reckless teenager, haven’t you embarrassed our family enough?! How can you go against your own family just to sleep with the enemy!? Are you really that desperate? God, just stop defending those monsters, those traitors, and start using your brilliant mind to get what we want!”_  
  
_“You mean to get what you want.”_  
  
_“We all love power, including you, even if you don’t realize it yet.”_

_“Please just…” Lena started but before she could complete her sentence, Supergirl busted in through the ceiling. “No, no, NO! SUPERGIRL GET OUT! IT’S A TRAP!”_

_“Lena! Wh…” Kara ran to untie Lena. “What…” Kara brought her hands up when she started feeling weak, seeing the green shining through her veins made her realize what was going on right away._  
  
_“Supergirl, it’s nice to see you again.” He got a gun out and pointed at her. “How are you doing? How are your friends doing?”_  
  
_“Lex please…” Lena cried._  
  
_“LENA! What did I say about interrupting? We have a guest, please behave like we taught you to.”_  
  
_“You won’t win this time, Lex. Let Lena go before my team gets here.”_  
  
_“Oh, don’t worry about my dear sister, I would never hurt her.”_

_“Bullshit!”_  
  
_“You may be right, but she isn’t the one you should be worrying about today.” He laughed maniacally_  
  
_“My team will get you this time!”_

_“Then let’s make sure I get the job done before they get here, right?” He pulled the trigger without another word and Kara fell a second later._  
  
“NOOOO!” Lena almost fell off the bed. It was just a nightmare. The most vivid nightmare she’d ever had in her life, but still just a nightmare. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she could feel the panic starting to set in, her lungs refusing the oxygen it so desperately needs.   
  
The CEO thought about calling Kara, listening to the blonde’s voice would probably be enough to put her mind at ease, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Sitting up, she brought both knees up to her chest and sighed tiredly. “What was I thinking!?” She whispered angrily to herself. “I’ll get her killed! This is all my fault.” She cried. “God, what am I supposed to do now?” Tears were streaming down quickly, hiccups taking the little oxygen she still had in her lungs away. “Fuck,” She got up onto still trembling legs. “I need a drink.”   
  
Walking to the kitchen, Lena completely ignored the fact that it was still 7 am. “It’s five o’clock somewhere.” She told herself while opening the bottle and taking a long sip.   


An hour later, Lena was sitting on the couch 'watching' a random movie with a bottle of whiskey and a tub of ice cream. She almost laughed at that, Kara was really rubbing in on her, a Luthor doesn’t sit on the couch eating ice cream. The alcohol is very in character, not the ice cream, but Kara did that whenever she was happy or even angry, but she mostly did this when she was sad so now, from time to time, Lena catches herself doing the same.   
  
  
Hours went by and Lena remained in the same position, half laying on the couch with a bottle of whatever she could find in the alcohol cabinet, the TV playing movies she wasn’t really interested in but couldn’t bring herself to turn it off and find something else to do.   
  
Suddenly, Lena heard someone knocking at the door. At first, she thought about ignoring it, but then she realized the doorman downstairs didn’t ask for her permission to let anyone in, so who the fuck was there? Deciding she didn’t care about that happens to her today, she got up to go open the door, feeling dizzy as soon as she was up and having to hold onto every furniture until she reached the door.   
  
“Lena, hi!” Kara said excitedly.   
  
That’s right, she completely forgot that she told every doorman that worked in her building that Kara Danvers was always allowed to go up, no need to call and ask. God she regrets it so much. right now.   
  
“Lena?” Kara called again.   
  
“Uh… Wh-at you doing here?” Her words were slightly slurred. ‘Maybe I drank a little too much' she thought to herself.   
  
“I decided to surprise you, I brought lunch so we wouldn’t have to go out.” Kara walked in and set all the bags she had on the kitchen counter. She looked so happy, it made Lena feel so guilty. 

“Riiight… I’m ve-ry surp-surprised.” Lena closed the door and tried to walk back to the kitchen, proceeding to almost fall on her face. 

“Lena!” Kara rushed to her and picked her up carefully.   
  
“You should go…” Lena weakly fought against Kara’s hold. “You need to leave-I I'm… I’m not…”  
  
“Are you drunk?” The blonde asked, finally noticing the bottles laying around the kitchen and living room and watching the way Lena was acting. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry!” Lena cried and wiggle out of Kara’s hold and took a step back.   
  
“No, I’m not mad,” The blonde spoke in a reassuring voice. “I just wanna know what happened.” Kara caressed Lena’s cheek with her thumb. “It’s barely past eleven and you’re already this drunk so something bad must’ve happened. You can talk to me.” 

“I can’t do this.” Lena spoke in a small voice, staring down at the floor. 

“Can’t do what?” Kara looked confused.   
  
“This!” Lena gesture between the two of them. “Us. This can’t happen, I’m sorry.” She sounded sad and unsure. 

“I thought we had talked about this…” The hero sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. 

“He killed you, AGAIN!” Lena shout and took a step back to hold herself up against the island in the middle of the kitchen. “But this time… no, this time it was worse… He… We…” It was getting hard to breathe again, tears were streaming down without her permission, too quickly for her to clean them before Kara saw it. 

“Lena, Lena, breathe. Calm down baby.” Kara walked closer to get again, just keeping a small distance to not make Lena even more nervous. “What are you talking about?” 

“Lex, he killed you.” Lena started playing with her hair, pulling on it slightly in order to distract herself from the still-growing panic inside of her chest.   
  
“No, he didn’t.” Kara took another step closer. “I’m right here with you.” She said with a small smile.   
  
“No, I saw it again! I dreamt that he kidnapped me to get to you and then he killed you.” The short woman started to scratch her arm, her pale skin turning red almost immediately. 

“It was just a dream baby, I’m fine. We’re fine.” Kara reached for Lena’s hand, trying to get her to stop hurting herself. 

“He’ll get to us eventually. They’ll get you and I can’t let that happen. I can’t let them kill you. Not again.” Lena cried while shaking her head.   
  
“Lena, look at me.” Kara held Lena’s face with both hands and gently lifted it so the girl was looking at her. “We already talked about this, I’ve got you and you’ve got me and my team's got the both of us. I’m not underestimating what your family can do, but it’s like I said, I’m not giving up on my happiness just because of them, and I won’t let you do it either. I understand you’re scared, you have every reason to be, but you can’t just let them win, we need to keep fighting. We’re stronger together and we’ll win. We always do.” 

Kara spoke with such a determined voice that Lena almost believed it. Almost. Her fear was still too attached to the walls in her mind, it’ll take a while to get them out.   
“But I'm so tired…” Lena sighed, finally starting to calm down.   
  
“I know baby, I know. But I’m here, OK? I'll keep fighting with you, always. I love you so much, please don’t push me away.” Kara brushed a strand of hair away from Lena’s face and caressed her cheek. “Please!”   
  
“I’ll probably forget most of this conversation by morning.” Lena said, sounding disappointed with herself.   
  
“Then I'll say it all again in the morning. And again and again, until you remember and believe it.”   
  
Lena looked up at her, Kara sounded so sweet and innocent, it almost hurt to hear it sometimes.   
“Why? I… Why do you care? I mean… look at you, you can find someone better than me.” She pouted, there was so much pain in her eyes. 

“I don’t want anyone else, I want you! I’m not going to leave, ever.” Kara spoke in a reassuring tone again, she’d do anything to get Lena to understand she was loved now. That the people around her truly loved her and wanted to help. “I told you I’d always be here for you, and I intend on keeping that promise.”   
  
Lena shook her head but dropped the topic as her stomach decided it wasn’t very happy with the amount of alcohol she had drunk.   
“I don’t feel well…” She closed her eyes and transferred most of her weight to the counter. 

“With the crazy amount of alcohol you drank, I’m not surprised.” Kara shook her head slightly and. “Come on baby, let’s go sit down for a bit.” She placed a gentle hand on Lena’s back but waited to see if the girl was OK with the touch.   
  
“I’m sorry…” The brunette said while moving to stand up with Kara’s help. 

“Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong.” Kara held most of Lena’s weight on the way to the couch and sat her down. “Let me get you some water.” She ran back to the kitchen and was back in less than a second. “Did you eat anything at all today?” She asked and handed the glass over to Lena.   
  
“I had some ice cream. I’m pretty sure I ate the whole thing.” Lena pointed to the ice cream container on the table before drinking the entire cup at once.   
  
“Ice cream? Really? You?... I don’t know how to react.” Kara laughed a bit but Lena still looked pale and was still shaking like a leaf so she stopped and got up. “I think you still need to eat something though, actual food.”   
  
“Not right now, I can’t.” Lena leaned forward and hid her face in her hands.   
  
“Not even soup? I went to that restaurant you like to get all this.” She pointed to all the still unopened bags on the kitchen counter. “Want to try a little bit? I’m starving.” 

“No. But you can eat whatever you want and I’ll get something later.” Lena sat back on the couch and hid her face behind one arm, trying to shield her eyes from the sunlight coming from the window. 

“Can I sit with you?” Kara decided to try to feed Lena, even if just a bit, the girl needed to have something in her stomach in case she decided to take some medicine later for the headache she would surely get.   
Lena didn’t say anything, just moved a bit to the side so there was enough space for Kara to sit.   
  
  
5 minutes later, Kara had barely started to eat when Lena sat up straight and slapped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. 

“Lena…” 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Lena tried to get up but dizziness sent her back down to the couch.   
  
“Oh Rao…” Kara rushed to put her plate down on the coffee table and help Lena up. “Alright, I’ve got you. Come on.”   
  
“I'm s…” Lena started but Kara interrupted.   
  
“I know you aren’t about to apologize again, right?!” 

“You don’t have to see me like this, just go home.” Lena said as she sat on the floor in front of the toilet with her head in her hands.   
  
“I said I’d be here for you no matter what, and I meant it. You took care of me so let me take care of you now, let me show you that I care and that I love all of you, not just the good parts.” Kara spoke in a calm voice while moving to sit behind Lena. 

“You’re too perfect, I can’t…” Lena cried.   
  
“Nobody is perfect, Lena. Stop throwing yourself down and putting others up.” Kara rubbed Lena’s back, trying to comfort her.   
  
“I don’t know how! I told you I had…” Lena was starting to sound mad, it was more at herself than Kara, but she couldn’t control it.   
  
“Hey, hey, I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Kara started brushing her hair softly to calm her down. “Look, can you at least allow me try to help you out? Stop pushing me away, tell me when something is wrong and let me know when you need time for yourself. Communication is the key, okay? Don’t be scared to tell me what you need, I won’t get scared and I won’t leave you.” 

“Promise?” Lena looked back with a pout and her eyes full of tears. 

“Cross my heart.” Kara replied with a soft smile. 

Lena nodded before bending over again.   
“Ugh… You can wait outside.”  
  
“Do you want me to leave?” She asked but Lena only shrugged, still trying not to get sick. “Then I’m staying.” Kara sat quietly and waited, sensing that Lena wasn’t in the mood to keep the conversation going right now.   
  
Lena lost her battle less than a minute later. She was surprised for a second when she felt Kara pulling her hair back and caressing her back. Kara had said she was staying but part of Lena expected her to be disgusted by the whole thing and just leave like everyone else did. Lena didn’t really blame any of them, after all, who would want to sit and watch someone puking their guts out? No one. But Kara was different from everyone else, Kara believed in her and loved her, even if she didn’t understand why yet, so she stayed and held her hair back and whispered calming words to her the entire time.   
“It’s okay, get it all out, it’ll help you feel better.” Kara kissed Lena’s shoulder. “Remember to breathe baby. I’m right here with you, just breathe.”   
  
  
5 minutes later and they’re still on the bathroom floor. Lena was starting to look weak and Kara was starting to think that the CEO was going to pass out from dehydration.   
“Did you drank all of those bottles I saw laying around outside?” Kara asked while holding Lena’s shoulder so the girl wouldn’t fall into the toilet.   
  
“Most of them were already half empty. The cheap beer is probably what made me sick.” Lena groaned and held her head with one hand and her stomach with the other. 

“Seriously? There are 3 bottles of whiskey, 2 bottles of wine and 2 bottles of just Rao knows what that is were laying all over your living room, but the small bottle of cheap beer is what made you sick?” Kara almost laughed, she wasn’t sure if she should just laugh, cry or lecture Lena. 

“What can I say? My stomach has good taste.” Lena laughed a bit before getting sick once again. 

“Then why did you even bought it?” Kara got a better hold on Lena’s hair in order to look around for a hair tie, she needed to get up to go grab some water asap. 

“I don’t know, I probably did during one of my depressive episodes. I don’t really think during those, I just go to the store and fill up a cart with enough alcohol to throw a party and then drink by myself until I pass out while hoping not to wake up again.” Lena threw up again and almost cried in frustration. “That’s one of the few things I learned from my family, drink your sorrows away.” She moved to sit against the wall, brought her knees up to her chest again and hid her face in her arms.   
  
“Oh baby...” Kara ran her hands up and down Lena’s arm. “Well, we’re going to work on that very soon. That’s a dangerous way to deal with things and you have friends to help you through it now, alright?” 

“Hum.” Lena half nodded while holding her stomach with one arm again. “Fuck.” 

“Hey, look at me,” Kara touched Lena’s arm to get her attention. “is it hurting a lot?” She asked while rubbing Lena’s back.   
  
“Could be worse. I know I’ve been worse than this in the past.”   
  
“Alright, what should I do? What do you need?” Kara got up, waiting for Lena to tell her what she should do. 

“Nothing. Go wait in the living room, I need to shower and brush my teeth.” Lena reached for Kara’s hand to help her up and moved to the sink. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Kara asked sounding worried. 

“Yeah, I think I’m done now. I feel disgusting but I’m pretty sure there’s nothing left for my stomach to send back up.” 

“Okay then. I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Kara smiled and walked to the door. 

“Thank you but… You can go home if you want, I won’t be upset about it. We can try this again when I’m not a huge mess.” Lena was looking down at the sink with sad eyes. 

“Look, if you want me to leave, say the word and I’ll give you some space, otherwise I’m staying right here with you.” Kara spoke firmly so Lena would believe she actually wanted to be there for her and was not just pitting her. 

“Fine. I’ll be out in a bit, let me just get clean up so I don’t smell like alcohol and puke while we eat.” Lena sounded a bit happier now, she even gave Kara a small but real smile.   
  
“OK. I’ll warm up all the food while you get ready.” Kara said excitedly, her stomach was begging for some food.   
  
“Sounds good.” 

  
They didn’t talk much during lunch, Kara knew it was better to better to give Lena some time to think than to force the girl into talking to her, it’d just make Lena shut down even more.   
  
  
They decided to watch a movie a while after. Kara wanted to keep Lena distracted for a while, the poor girl had had a bad enough day already. 

  
“I know you told me not to apologize for everything anymore but, I wanted to apologize for how I treat you whenever I get upset or scared.” Lena started talking halfway through the movie. 

“You don’t have to do this, I understand…” Kara started. 

“Can I please do this?” Lena interrupted. “I’ve been preparing myself to talk for almost an hour.” Lena blushed and looked down at her hands. 

“Alright then, go ahead.” Kara turned around to sit facing Lena. 

“Well, when I went to your house yesterday, after practically kicking you out of my lab for kissing me even though I knew I wanted it just as much as you did, and kissed you, I did so without giving you any explanation of what had happened.” Lena took a deep breath and sat facing Kara, not looking at her in the eyes just yet. “I was desperate, I needed that, and I knew I couldn’t wait or I would lose my courage. I was blinded by desire. When you kissed me, it woke up a feeling that I had been fighting to hide for a long time and it scared the hell out of me. I guess, what I’m trying to say is that, I don’t regret this… us being together, but I feel like I should have done it differently. You deserve to be treated right, you’re not my punching bag. I can’t use you to hold me when I’m sad or in need of any type of attention and then kick you out when I get scared later. You may not be human but you do have feelings.” She finally looked up at Kara, looking nervously at her. 

“Lena, this isn’t…” Kara shook her head and reached to hold Lena’s hand.   
  
“No, listen, I just want you to give me another chance to start over, and for you to help me deal with my… complicated feelings.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “I don’t expect you to fix me, of course not, and I have a therapist to help me with the heavy stuff, but can you help me too? Like, with my communication trust issues? My therapist will work on the professional side, but I’ll need your help too because you’re with me now so, you’ll see this part of me more often. You’re very patient, that’s already more than I’ve ever had, but I need you to call me out sometimes. I have the tendency to behave the way I was raised to, even though I know it's wrong, so I need you to call me out when you realize I’m starting to slip, like that I’ll be able to pull myself back up.” She sighed and pulled her hands back, looking down at the floor. “I understand if you don’t want to do that, I know it isn’t easy to…”   
  
Kara stopped Lena’s nervous rambling by kissing her.   
“I love you and I’ll help you, with whatever you need. I’d want to help you even if we’re just friends.” Kara whispered. “Nothing in the world would mean more to me than to help you through all the trauma your family caused.” She smiled softly.   
  
“Really? Thank you!” Lena hugged Kara as tight as she could and smiled, the first genuine smile of the day.   
  
“You’re welcome baby.” Kara smiled back. “Want to finish the movie or do something else?”   
  
“Let’s finish it, we can do something else later.” Lena said while searching for the remote to put the movie back on.   
  
  
“Alright, sounds good.” Kara sat back facing the TV and they watched the rest of the movie under a blanket close to each other. 


	13. It's Not Fault My Girlfriend Is A Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize again for the long wait, I was going through so much at the same time I got a bit lost and it affected my writing. Things are starting to fall into place now but I'm still not 100% (depression and all, I'm sure y'all understand) but I got some inspiration back and decided to try to start writing again. I'm gonna be honest and say I didn't proofread anything, if I did it, I'd probably start to hate it and would delete the entire thing, and it'd probably take me months to write it again if that happened so, I apologize for all the mistakes, I wish I had someone to help me with this but I don't. I hope everyone enjoys it anyway, thank you for not giving up on me!

Lena seemed to be more willing to allow Kara into her space after she had stayed by her side through her worst days. She Still had a hard time asking and accepting help when things were out of her control, but the improvement was clear whenever they sat to have serious discussions and Lena didn’t snap because of frustration or told Kara to go away.  
Almost 2 weeks after all that, they decided together that it was time to tell their friends about them. Kara offered to take everyone to the alien bar during karaoke night, everyone would be having fun and that would stop everyone from “overreacting” and making Lena nervous, but the CEO said it was too dangerous to have everyone there together, with Lex still out there it’d be to easy for him to target all of them at the same time and attack.   
After much consideration, they decided for a simple game night on Kara’s place, it was close to the DEO so if it was necessary, they’d just have to call and the place would be full of agents in less than 10 minutes. They’re obviously hoping nothing bad will happen, but unfortunately they always had to think about what could go wrong because of her family, so staying inside was the safer option. 

“What are we going to say?” Lena asked while playing with one of the little pieces of the board game they’re setting on the coffee table. 

“Well, it’s a game night, we just need to act like we usually do and they’ll pick up on it.” Kara said simply while eating a bag of chips. “Unless you want to actually sit and talk about it with them, we can do that too.”

“I wouldn’t know how to do that.” Lena said, mostly to herself, before turning back to Kara. “But what if they get mad?” She was already nervous about what was going to happen tonight, anxiety eating her from the inside out. 

“They won’t get mad because of that, they’ll be too busy losing to us for that.” Kara laughed. “I’m pared up with an actual genius, that is also my girlfriend… Rao this will be the best game night ever.”

“You’re such a child.” Lena laughed a little.

“Hey, you love me.” Kara said while liking her fingers and getting up to throw the bag away. 

“I sure do. Now go wash your hands so we can finish getting everything ready.” Lena got up went back to cleaning up the living room. 

“Wait wait wait,” Nia shouted so everyone would stop talking. “for how long have you two been together?” She asked while pointing to Kara who was holding Lena on her lap. 

“Almost four weeks, if I’m not mistaken. I’m a little lost in time.” Kara replied happily. 

“So less than 2 weeks after you got out of the DEO?” Maggie asked while trying to hide a smirk. 

“A week and three days to be exact. Why?” Lena looked up at her confusedly. 

“I knew it, pay up Danvers. You too Schott, I see you trying hiding there.” Maggie snapped her fingers quickly.

“Y’all were betting on us? What the hell?” Kara sat up and looked from Maggie to her sister. 

“It was an innocent bet.” Alex said .

“An innocent bet that only Maggie and I won. We should celebrate, that was some easy money.” Nia said and everyone laughed. 

“At first it was just a joke between me and Alex, but then everyone started betting on this so I went along.” Maggie explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Man, that’s just wrong. So messed up.” Lena still looked a little confused, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Even you Brainy? What a traitor.” Kara said as she watched Brainy hand Maggie his money. 

“Nia made me.” He said. “And I also wanted to participate because everyone seemed to be having fun, I wanted to see why.”

“You’re terrible at defending yourself.” Kara shook her head. “Why were you betting on us like that?” She turned back to Maggie and Nia.

“Because everyone doubted that you two would have the guts to ask each other out and actually start dating.” Maggie said while counting the money and handing Nia her part. 

“That’s fucked up dude.” Kara shook her head in disbelief. 

“You’re awfully quiet there, miss Danvers, what is it?” Maggie said while looking at her fiancée.

“Huh? Oh nothing, it’s nothing.” Alex looked back up at everyone and pretended to fix her hair. 

“Alex…” Maggie moved to sit besides Alex again. 

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking about something and got distracted.” She replied quietly. 

“Holy shit, she already knew…” Nia exclaimed.

“Well…” Alex looked down at her hands guilty. 

“You did! Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” The detective slapped her arm jokingly. 

“Kara asked me not to tell anyone!” Alex tried to defend herself. 

“It’s true, Lena and I wanted to wait until we were… More used to the idea I guess.” Kara explained while looking over at Lena. 

“It was me, actually. I asked Kara not to tell anyone for a while because I was scared someone would get mad at her for it so I needed a little time to prepare.” Lena blushed a bit and started playing with her ring to distract herself from the situation. 

“Alright, well, now the secret is out and no one is mad. Right?” Alex said reassuringly. “I think it’s safe to say everyone here is actually glad you two will finally stop pining over each other.” She joked. 

“Oh yeah, it was starting to get awkward to be around the two of you.” Nia kept going. 

“But I wasn’t pining…” Lena tried to defend herself, her entire face was red and she laughed nervously at everyone. 

“Oh honey, please save it, you both were and it was so freaking obvious it hurted to watch. We’re all super glad it’s over now.” Nia said and everyone started laughing again. 

“ANYWAYS!” Kara clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention when she saw Lena was starting to get really uncomfortable with all the jokes. “Can we please go back to the game? I’m starting to think this is all just an excuse to stop playing cause y’all are tired of losing.”

“Oh shut up, you’re just winning everything because Lena’s doing all the work for the both of you.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“No she’s not, you’re just a sore loser.” Kara said and stuck her tongue out. 

“Am not, I just don’t like when you cheat.”

“I’m not cheating, we’re just a really good team!”

“Will we ever be able to end a game night without the two of them fighting? Eliza really is a saint for having raised the both of you without going insane.” Maggie moved to sit between them.

“They’re like cats and dogs.” Lena joked and felt proud of herself when everyone laughed. 

“Right?” Maggie laughed along with everyone else. 

“Maggie, tune it down a bit honey.” Alex said with a serious face. 

“Ha, someone is going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.” Nia joked. 

“She sure is.” Alex said while staring at her soon to be wife. 

“Guess it’s time for us to leave then, I know I can fix it, I hate that couch.”

“Eww, why would you say that in front of everyone?” Kara said with a disgusted face. 

“I meant I’d cook her a nice dinner, it’s not my fault if you have a dirty mind.” Maggie said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, right.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Well, I don’t have time for this today, it’s getting late.” Maggie got up from the floor and walked to Alex to help her up. “Thank you for tonight. Save by all the bickering, everything else was perfect.”

“Thank you for coming. This was fun, can’t wait to win again next week.” The blonde laughed softly. 

“We’re changing teams next week.” Alex said while walking to the door.

“WHAT?” Kara ran to her sister’s side. “No we’re not!”

“Yes we are. We all know you just won all night because of Lena, that’s cheating.” Alex crossed her arms and kept looking at Kara. 

“My girlfriend being a genius is not cheating.” Kara replied in a defensive tone.

“No, but she did everything by herself today. You didn’t even had to help and that’s not fair so next week you’ll have to play for real and actually try to win.” Alex raised her eyebrow, waiting to see what Kara’s excuse would be this time. 

“That’s not fair, you play with Maggie and Nia plays with Brainy, why can’t I play with Lena?”

“Because!” Alex raised her arms above her head. “Either way we’re all switching partners every week from now on. Next week she’s with Winn and you’re with me, we’ll figure the others out later.”

“I don’t like that idea.” Kara crossed her arms and pouted. 

“I can live with that.” Alex shrugged her shoulders before laughing. 

“You just want to have a turn with Lena because you saw her good she is.” 

“You really don’t listen to your own words most of the times, do you little Danvers?” Maggie shook her head while laughing. 

“What?” Kara looked confused as everyone started laughing once again. “What did I say?” 

“Nothing, ignore her Kara.” Lena stood next to Kara and gave her a hug while trying to hide her laugh. 

“Anyway, we should go. I love you sis.” Alex moved to hug her sister. 

“I love you too.” Kara was still pouting a bit but smiled while hugging Alex. 

15 minutes later everyone was gone and Lena was washing the dishes while Kara cleaned up the living room. 

“Are you feeling better now.” Kara asked while hugging Lena from behind and kissing the side of her head. 

“Much better, I don’t even remember why I was so nervous anymore.” Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and kissed her neck softly. 

“Told you they’d be okay with it. They love you, you’re part of the family now, I thought you had already understood that.”

“I did, it’s just hard to remember sometimes.”

“Well, we’ll always be here to remind you of that.”

“Thank you.” Lena turned around to hold Kara close and give her a kiss. “I love you.” She said in between little kisses. 

“I love you too baby.” Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek. “Want to stay here or want me to take you home?” She asked softly. 

“I would love to stay but I have to work tomorrow.” Lena looked up with a little sad smile. 

“But tomorrow is Saturday!” Kara pouted. “You need to rest, why are you working during the weekend?”

“I’m sorry baby.” Lena pouted and gave her the best version of the puppy eyes she could manage. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll work from home and just during the morning. I got a video conference with potential investors and they have a pretty busy schedule, the only available time to talk to me was tomorrow and if I get a contract with them, it’ll be a huge step for L-Corp.” Lena explained while playing with Kara’s hair. 

“Alright, I get it. But promise to get some rest right after. And eat properly, you need to take care of yourself.” Kara brushed Lena’s hair behind her ear. “And call if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay.” Lena replied with a tired smile this time. 

“Alright sleepyhead, let’s get you home.” Kara picked Lena up and flew out of the window. The CEO was finally getting used to flying around on her girlfriends arms. She now was able to relax and enjoy the slightly cold wind while they’re in the air.  
“We’re here.” Kara said as she slowly floated down to Lena’s balcony. “All good?” She asked as she set Lena down. 

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem. Have a good night and sweet dreams love.”

“Goodnight and sweet dreams.” Lena stood on her tiptoes to kiss Kara one more time before getting inside and waving goodbye.

Kara flew back home, took a warm shower and went to bed a huge smile on her face. She had a good feeling about the next few weeks. She didn’t know why but she felt hopeful and excited. She fell asleep quite quickly and had dreams about everything she wanted to do once their current mission was over.


	14. We're So Close Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have enough energy to proofread the entire thing before posting, I hate to do that but if I wait until I can check everything, it'll probably take me weeks. Please let me know if you see any big mistakes or continuity issues like I had with the last chapter, I'll fix it and re-upload it tomorrow.   
> A big hank you for everyone who's still reading, I hope you enjoy it!

Things slowly starting to look and feel normal after a few days. They developed a routine, Lena stayed over at Kara’s whenever she had a bad day, and vice versa, so they could talk about whatever they’re feeling and help each other out, and they always went on a small date whenever they both had some free time during the week. Investigations were still on, though it was obviously not easy to find Lex Luthor when he didn’t want to be found, they still never gave up. 

3 weeks later Kara received a call from her sister while at work and had to control herself not to just fly out of the window and reveal her secret to everyone in CatCo.   
She flew straight to L-Corp and got Lena, barely getting any words out before they’re almost at the DEO. 

“Sorry baby, but Alex just called and said they got a signal about Lex, Alex called, you’ll have to stay here until we either get him to make sure…” Kara spoke quickly, she seemed agitated. 

“Kara…” Lena tried to stop Kara’s rambling by touching her face softly. 

“Nope, this is not up for discussion.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and held them close to her chest. “I’ll never forgive myself if he hurts you. Again.” She gave Lena a sad smile and guilty.

“I didn’t got hurt, you know? Lena tried again, kissing Kara’s hand and giving her a tiny smile. “Not like you at least. Besides, you’re…” 

“That won’t change anything.” Kara snapped a little before taking a deep breath and speaking again. “I'm not letting him get anywhere near you ever again. Understood?”

“Honey, look, if they need me to get to Lex, you need to understand that I’ll do it. He’s my responsibility so I can’t just let him walk free again.” The CEO stared at a random spot on the floor and tried not to start crying right then and there.

“Hey, Supergirl and the DEO will take care of him, you just need to stay here until this is over.” The blonde one tried to give the short woman a hug.

“No, I won’t just hide like a coward! I’m not…” Lena took a step back and looked up with an upset face. 

“You’re not a coward, I’m just saying that...” Kara started sounding defensive. 

Suddenly the doors opened and Alex came out.   
“ALRIGHT, ENOUGH! You two, inside, NOW!” Alex shouted from the entrance, pulling the girls inside before closing the doors. “We got an alert that there was an attack on the alien bar.”

“But that could’ve been anyone, there are so many stupid people who hate aliens out there. This was a waste of ti…” Kara rolled her eyes. 

“KARA!” Lena slapped Kara’s arm to stop her from finishing her sentence. 

“What? I'm obviously going there to help, but I brought you here with me because I thought Alex said it was Lex!” She turned back to her sister. 

“And I did! Come look at the video from the security cameras there.” Alex lead them to one of the computers and pressed play on the video that was already on the screen. “See that? It isn’t a regular gun, and we all know where those high-tech weapons come from.”

“They’re still there?” The blonde was getting more agitated by the second. She wanted to get this over with, keep Lena and the city save from these psychopaths.

“No, they left a few minutes ago, BUT…”Alex ran to another computer. “We planted a GPS on two of the cars and…” She typed a few codes and images from a security camera popped up. 

“It’s Lex’s lair!” Lena almost shouted. “Oh my God, you did it, you found him!” She turned to Alex and gave her shoulder a squeeze. 

“I didn’t do it alone.” Alex smiled and pointed to one of the tables behind them. 

“I helped!” Brainy Shouted from behind one of the computers across the room. 

“Yeah, just a little bit though. Anyway, now we need to work on a plan to get them.” Alex got up from the chair and went to look for her phone 

“We need to focus on Lex. I’ll go there now, just give me the address and I’ll bring Lex and his henchpeople here in…” Kara was already opening her shirt and undoing the braids on her hair. 

“No way,” Lena grabbed her arm and pulled it down. “you’re not going in there like that, he almost killed you once and…”.

“Lena, we’re so close now, I have to go!” Kara sighed when no one seemed to be going to agree with her. “We need to get him now or he’ll get away again.”

“Kara, I…” Lena was about to snap back at her when Alex walked back in. 

“Hey, no more fighting, please.” She walked towards her sister. “Kara, we need an actual plan, you’re not going there by yourself. Lena’s right, he almost killed you that time because you’re fighting him and a bunch of his… minions by yourself, we didn’t have a plan, you just flew away as soon as we got the distress call.”

“Yeah. It’s not like we doubt your strength, none of us do, but we all need help sometimes and you have an entire team trained to help you during this times.” Lena walked closer to her girlfriend again and smiled at her. 

“Alright, fine.” Kara softened her features and finally agreed “Call the agents and let’s work on a plan. We need to get ready asap.” She ran off to get herself ready.

An hour later, Supergirl and the agents were getting ready and Lena was trying to control her emotions so she wouldn’t embarrass herself in front of everyone.

“Please be careful.” She whispered and caressed Kara’s cheek. 

“I will, I promise.” Kara whispered back and turned her head a bit to kiss Lena’s hand. 

“I can’t lose you again.” A small tear and a quiet sob escaped her hold. 

“Shhh…” Kara walked closer and wrapped her arms around the small brunet. “You’re not gonna lose me. I’ll be back before you know it, and then we can finally start to live our lives however we want to. We won’t have to worry about your family hurting people anymore.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too!” Kara lowered herself to Lena’s level and kissed her softly yet passionately, as if this was her promise, as if this was what Lena should hold on to until she was back. “See you in a bit.” She smiled and flew away, followed by all the agents running behind her. 

Lena cried as she watched her superhero girlfriend flying away.   
Being scared was an understatement, Lena was terrified. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. Her head was spinning with all the possible outcomes for today. She didn’t know what to do or where to go, but she knew she had to stay here until Kara was back. Until she had the love of her life back in her arms.   
The CEO suddenly turned around and grabbed Alex’s arm;  
“If he offers to take me in exchange for her, you need to let me go, I don’t care what Kara will…” Lena spoke desperately. She hated to look like that in front of people but it felt like she was running out of time so she needed to figure out what to do quickly. 

“You already assumed he’ll kidnap Kara? God Luthor, have some faith on your girl.” Alex rolled her eyes and walked away to the computers. 

“I do, but I also know my brother, this must be part of his plan but she wouldn’t listen to me.” Lena explained, trying to defend herself while also trying to make the director understand how delicate the situation was. “Alex, you have to promise me you’ll do whatever it takes to save Kara if something happens, even if it means Lex taking or killing me!” She was about to cry again now. 

“Hey hey hey, breathe.” Alex held both of Lena’s arms and tried to make her slow down. “No one will die today, you hear me? No one, not on my watch. I know you’re scared, I’m scared too, but let’s we need to focus on our parts here so we can help Kara and everyone else there.” She tried to give her a reassuring smile. 

“Alex, promise me…”

“I’m not handing you to that psychopath, alright? Kara would never forgive me if I did that. Hell, I would never forgive myself for that!”

“And I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to Kara. I can’t live knowing I let her die. Even worse knowing my brother was the one who killed her. So please…” Lena was too tired and scared to actually worry about the fact that she was begging. In the almost 26 years of life, the one thing she learned always refused to do was beg for what she needed, she did everything by herself even if it meant failing quite a few times over the years she was still trying to build a career for herself. 

“Lena, no.” Alex didn’t mean to sound so cold, but she was starting to get tired and everyone was stressed out about the current situation. “If you need time to put yourself together, go to one of the break rooms, drink some water and sit for a few minutes, then come back when you’re ready to work, otherwise just pick a chair, sit and focus on the screen in front of you and report to one of us whenever you see new activities on unmarked areas.”

“Alex…” Lena pouted with big scared eyes. She didn’t want to cry again but she knew it was almost impossible today. 

“I know, but we’ve got her back this time.” Alex tried to smile again but then decided to just quit MN give Lena a small hug, she was too tired for fake smiles right now. “Let’s focus on our work and she’ll be back before you know it and your brother will be locked up in a place he’ll never be able to get out from.”

“Okay.” Lena nodded and quickly tried to clean her face and fix her hair as well as she could. 

“Alright. I’ll be with that team over there by the big screens, if you need anything just scream my name.”

“Got it.”

Lena didn’t know how much time had passed since Kara had left. It felt like hours but she knew it couldn’t have been much longer than 15 minutes. She stared at the screen in front of her without really understanding what she was looking at, just waiting for something to change in it. Frustration was starting to take over her as nothing seemed to be happening. Her mind started playing games with her, playing every possible scenario of what could’ve happened to Kara on the way there, it hurted so bad but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about it.   
Suddenly there was a loud beeping and a red light flashed in the corner of the screen. Lena got up and ran to Alex’s side.   
“What the hell is going on?” The CEO asked.

“Don’t panic yet, this just means they’re attacking back and we knew this was going to happen.”

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Lena said with a shaky voice. 

“You’re scared, Len-” Alex kept watching the screen. 

“No, this feels like a setup.” Lena said while scratching her head. 

“You’re not even there to see it!” Alex turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. 

“I know my brother. Alex please, tell her to come back!” Lena went to the computer and started typing, trying to find the code to connect to Kara’s comms. 

“Lena…” Alex slowly tried to take Lena away from the computer.

“Tell her to bring everyone back, now!” Lena spoke more desperately now, looking into Alex’s eyes with even more fear than earlier. 

“I can’t honey, not right now, there’s no signal there.” Alex walked to an mire quiet spot and stood in front Lena. “Just calm down, okay? Even if something happens, we’re here for her. Everything will be fine.” 

“No no no… I don’t feel well…” Lena hid her face in her hands and tried to slow down her breathing. 

“I’m here with you, Lena, breathe.” The director spoke calmly. 

“I ca-I can’t, I’m so…” 

“Hey, look at me.” Alex waited until Lena looked up at her. “It’s OK, you’re OK, just breathe.”

“I’m being so unprofessional…” Lena sighed and hid her face again. 

“That’s okay, you’re scared and this is an very… unique situation, there’s no way to prepare for something like this so no one is judging you.” 

“I need a drink.” Lena straightened herself back up.

“Same, but we can’t fix our problems with booze. Trust me, I tried.” Alex laughed a bit but stopped when Lena just stared at her with tears in her eyes. “Alright, sorry, I’m not very good at making jokes.”  
A loud noise came on and Alex ran to one of the computers before screaming for more backup to be sent. 

“Oh my God, this is all my fault…” Lena started walking back and forth, not really knowing what to do. 

“No, it isn’t, this-” 

“YES IT IS! He must’ve found out about us... Oh God, he’s going to kill her now…” Lena almost fell to her knees, her legs not being able to hold her weight up anymore. 

“Hey…” Alex ran to the CEO’s side almost immediately. “I’ve got you. It’s OK if you can’t handle this, but I need to focus here in order to help Kara so I think it’s better if you go sit in one of the break rooms for a bit.” She carefully took Lena to a chair. 

“I need to save her, I-” Lena spoke in a small scared voice. 

“No, you need to calm down and let us handle it this time. I’ll bring her back to you, I promise.” 

“I’m staying here!”

“OK, you can stay. But you need to calm down, I'll ask someone to get you some water.” 

“Alex,” Maggie ran in. “I’m so sorry, I just got your message a few minutes ago.”

“It’s fine.” Alex stood back up. “Here, stay with Lena for a bit while I call J’onn, we need to get the NCPD down to Lex’s lair now.” She ran out.

“You don’t need to stay with me, I’m not a child.” Lena sounded a bit mad.

“We’re just trying to help honey. You OK?” Maggie asked in a calm voice.

“Seriously?” Lena raised a eyebrow at her. 

“Stupid question, sorry.”

“This is all my fault, he’s going to kill her to “teach me a lesson” or whatever.” Lena lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I dreamt about this. Well, in the dream he kidnapped me in order to use me as a bait to get Supergirl. I couldn’t help her in my dream and now I can’t help her in real life. She’ll die in real life because of me!” Lena couldn’t help a few tears up that escaped her hold. 

“Sweetie, it was just a dream. Well, a nightmare, but that’s it, your subconscious speaking while you’re asleep.” The detective tried to comfort the other woman. 

“No.” Lena lifted her head again. “I usually say that too, but something doesn’t feel right, I’m… I don’t know, I just have a feeling that something isn’t right with all this.” 

“Alright, I’ll not keep telling you everything is fine, I don’t know what’s happening over there. But look, my team is already on their way and I’ll go there myself if I have to, but we’ll bring little Danvers back, OK?” Maggie said as confidently as she could. 

“Thank you.” Lena gave her a weak smile and dried her tears. 

“MAGGIE!” Alex shouted suddenly.  
The detective immediately ran to her side and looked over at the screen.   
“She’s down.” Alex spoke without taking her eyes away from the screen in front of them. “Check if your team is already there please.”

“She’ll get back up, don’t panic yet.” Maggie replied while checking her phone. “They arrived 2 minutes ago, they surrounded the place and a few of them are trying to break in.”

“OK.” 

“What happened?” Lena appeared behind them a few seconds later. 

“Go wait in one of the rooms, Lena, I’ll be there with you in a bit.” Maggie said while trying to gently push the CEO away from the screens. 

“NO!” The tall brunet shouted. “I’m not going anywhere while my girlfriend is dying on the hands of my crazy brother. I need to go there to help her and stop him.” She took Maggie’s hands away from her arm and walked next to Alex again. 

“She’s not dying, stop saying that.” Alex said, voice filled with frustration. “And you’re not going anywhere, you can either help us decide what we should do from here or go calm yourself down somewhere else while we work.” She took a deep breath and lowered her voice when she saw Lena’s once again teary eyes. “Again, it’s OK if you can’t work with us right now, it’s understandable, but you need to step out of the way until you’re ready to help, alright?” 

“I want to help her!” Lena pointed to the screen.

“I know, but right now you’ll help more by waiting until we figure everything out.”

“Fine!” Lena picked up her phone and walked away.

“She’s really scared.” Maggie said as she walked to her fiancée side. 

“I know, but so am I.” Alex was trying to hold back her own tears as she spoke. “Kara’s my sister so she’s not the only one who’ll be losing someone important if we can’t figure this out.”

“I know, I know.” Maggie hugged her from the side. “My team is already there and I can go there too to help if necessary, I’ll d whatever we need to to bring everyone back here safely.”

“I can’t put you in danger like that. I hate to send my team there like that, we all know what that psychopath is capable of and I’m terrified.”

“Director Danvers?” An agent called. “Supergirl’s vitals keep falling, should we tell everyone to come back?” 

“Supergirl said to not to get them out of there unless she sent us the signal.” She looked back at Maggie with a worried face. 

“Hey, where’s miss Luthor?” The same agent asked. 

“Oh my fucking God…” Alex looked around. “I knew we should have locked her up until Kara was back.”

“You don’t think she…” Maggie started. 

“Oh she did, Kara’s gonna kill me!” Alex picked up her phone. “Oh my God, I don’t have time for this Luthor, where the hell are you… Of course she turned her phone off, it’d be stupid not to.” She threw her phone on the table and pressed her forehead with both hands. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go find her. Call in for more backup, they’ll need it.” Maggie said as she ran started running towards the entrance. 

“Hey no, wait!” Alex shouted as Maggie kept running. 

“It’s OK, don’t worry about me, just keep trying to contact J’onn and sent more backup their way.” Maggie shouted from the entrance and proceeded to run to her car and drove off to search for Lena.


	15. A New Hero in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't fit everything i wanted in this chapter so I had to divide it into 2. The next chapter is already done, I just need to edit it, but it won't end there so I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write anymore, I'll try not to drag it for too long though, I don't want to make it boring or force myself to write something cause that never looks good in the end. Once again, thank you so much to everyone who's still reading, and a special thank you for everyone who can take the time to comment, that helps me so much and it makes me want to write more and more!

Lena slowly made her way into the underground lair and tried to figure out how to get to the main area so she could get to Lex before security found her.  
The CEO followed the sound of her brother’s voice and finally found them. Kara was on her knees, a hand on her side and the other on the floor trying to keep herself up but it wasn’t long before her arms gave out and she fell. Lex was walking around a table, looking and “playing” with a bunch of weapons.  
Lena walked in, her eyes focused on Kara to make sure she was still breathing.

“Hello, dear sister, took you long enough to get here. We’ve been waiting for you.” Lex spoke when he heard Lena’s footsteps.

“Lena,” Kara called, voice sounding weak. “Lena please leave, I’ve got this.” She said while still laying on the floor, an hand on her head and one on her side.

“Yes, Lena, leave. She’s got this. Clearly.” Lex said in a mocking voice and laughed.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked angrily, turning from her girlfriend to her brother.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” He looked around the room and then back at his sister. “I’m just getting rid of one of the worst creatures this place has welcomed. This planet belong to humans and they need a human to lead them, not this repugnant thing that likes to call herself a hero.”

“You don’t have to do this, let her go and I'll work with you again.” She carefully started walking towards him.

“Oh but I do.” Lex quickly made his way back to Kara’s side. “You see, if don’t get rid of her now, she’ll always stand in my away and you'll keep falling for her bullshit over and over and over again. You may be a genius, Lena, but you’re still weak, just like any other useless human and I can’t work with someone like that.” He gave Lena a shoulder shrug.

“Then I hope you understand that you've forced my hand.” Lena raised a gun up, aiming for Lex’s chest.

“Oh my God, this again? You really never learn, do you?” He laughed once again and walked back to the table. “A simple gun can’t end me, haven’t you understood that already? It’s like you’re stuck on this vicious cycle and that’s not how we get things done. That’s we need to get rid of her and you need to start working with me again!”

“Oh but this isn’t an ordinary gun.” Lena took one step closer with a smirk.

“Lena please…” Kara cried weakly and tried to sit up.

“It’s ok, Kara.” Lena whispered before turning back to Lex. “Remember mother’s prototype? The one you stole and used to try to kill Supergirl? I managed to get my hands on it and I made some modifications to it.” She explained calmly.

“I don’t have time for your games today, Lena.” Lex rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Let me make you some time then.” Lena pulled the trigger, aiming for his leg and watching him fall. “There, now we have some spare time to talk.”

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” Lex laughed while holding his leg and trying to sit up. “But listen to me, you’re not smarter than me. You’ll never be. I made you who you are today. Without me, you’d still be that scared little girl hiding in her room because mommy was mean to her. I was the one who taught you how to live in that house. I was the one who protect you from father’s rage for all those years. YOU OWN ME-” 

“I'm gonna stop you right there.” Lena lifted the gun again to stop Lex from talking. “I own you nothing, alright? I recognize the things you’ve done for me in the past, but you’re not that man anymore. My brother was a good person, full of potential and all the tools he needed to accomplish anything and everything, but he lost himself and became a completely different man the moment he decided that revenge was the most important thing for him, and I own this man nothing.” Lena said as she walked closer to Kara while still pointing the gun to Lex. “I do own a lot to this city tough. It welcomed me when I was trying to get my life together all.”

“These people hate you. I don’t know who told you otherwise but everyone in this city hates the Luthors, all of us!” He shouted, eyes full of anger.

“Some of them, yes. Most of them even, but not all, and I own those people everything. And please, don’t speak as if everyone hates us for no reason.” Lena took a few careful steps closer to her brother again. “We’ve killed so many people, we destroyed so many families, but the difference between us is that I never meant to do any harm, but I'm human and I make mistakes. Though, when I do, I recognize it and immediately try to fix it. A lot of people can see it now. I can see it now, so I'm the one who has to do this. I'm the one who has to take the first step to making this city and the entire world safe!”

“You don’t have the guts to-” Lex tried to buy himself some time.

Lena aimed up to Lex’s shoulder and pulled the trigger again. She knelt in front of him and stare into his eyes.  
“I thought you had learned that I’m not that naïve and scared little girl anymore after I shot you without hesitating the first time.” Lena said, her voice laced with anger and disgust. “I hate this version of you, and I'm sick and tired of trying to bring you back and feeling guilty because I can’t. I'm sick and tired of cleaning up your messes, so this ends now.”

“Me dying doesn’t make you a better person. You’re murderer, just like me.” He spat those words and stared into Lena’s eyes, trying to intimidate his sister by using one of her biggest fear against her.

“What makes you think you’re dying?” She ironically lifted a questioning eyebrows. “Oh no, death would be too good, too easy for you. These bullets have a special type of poison inside them and they’re doing to you almost exactly what the other did to Kara, they’re making you weak and attacking your cells.” She got a device from her pocket and pressed a button before turning it for Lex to see. “I already called the DEO and the NCPD already surrounded the place and took all of your people and now, you’re too weak to fight. They’ll help cure you once they believe you’ve suffered enough and then you'll rot inside one of those cells while watching and hearing those you call your enemies right besides your cell.”

“Aren’t you enjoying all this power?” Lex once again tried to get his power over her back. “In the end, you’re just like us, hungry for power and thirsty for vengeance!” He coughed and cleared his throat before talking again. “The day you stop denying that will be the day you take over the world, and I know deep inside you want that.”

“Shut up, you know nothing about me. Not anymore. I'm not falling for your shit ever again. I'm free of my guilt so you can’t get to me anymore.”

“You think you’re so strong now, you probably see yourself as this disgusting city’s new hero. So pathetic.” Lex spoke with disgust. You could almost see the venom slipping through his teeth.

“Lena!”   
Maggie called from behind her before she could reply and Lex grabbed her wrist before she could get up.  
“You’ll need me again in the future, and when you do, you know where to find me.” 

“We’ll see who needs who first.” Lena said and tapped his wounded shoulder a couple of times to force him to let her go before getting back up and walking to Maggie and Kara’s side.

“I have so many questions.” The detective said as Lena approached them.

“But unfortunately we don’t have time for any of them right now.” Lena reply while checking over Kara.

“You’re crazy! You shouldn’t have come down here by yourself!” Maggie whisper shouted with worried eyes.

“Crazy? For saving my girlfriend? I'll take that as a compliment.” She helped Kara up and wrapped both arms around her to help keep the hero up. “How are you doing babe?”

“I’m okay. There’s kryptonite here so I'll get better as soon as we walk out.” Kara’s voice was still weak and she could barely keep her eyes opened for more than a few seconds.

“I'm still asking your sister to check this wound.” She said and with Maggie’s help they started to walk out after they saw a bunch of DEO agents rushing in. 

“KARA!” Alex ran in their direction and took her sister into her arms. “Are you ok? Let’s get you into the ambulance.” She helped her sister inside and sat her down before closing the doors and telling the person driving they’re all set to go.

“I'm fine, don’t worry.” Kara still sounded a bit weak but just being away from all the kryptonite was already making her gain some of her strength back.

“And you,” The director turned to Lena and slapped her arm. “You scared the shit out of me!

“Ouch! The fuck Alex?” Lena held her arm and look up at Alex with wide questioning eyes.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Alex stared at her for a few seconds but started talking again before Lena had a chance to reply. “You can’t just sneak out like a teenager with strict parents, this is real life and we’re in real danger. That was irresponsible, I'm-”

“Alex, please.” Kara touched her sister’s arm to stop her rambling and turned back to Lena. “I'm sorry, she gets like that when she’s nervous.” She gave the CEO a little tired smile.

“It’s alright, I get it. Besides, I was just as nervous and snappy after you left and she kept watching and treating me like I was a child.” She looked back at Alex.

“Well, she clearly isn’t a very good nanny then.” Kara laughed.

“Seriously?” Alex said with an raised eyebrow and shook her head.

“You did lost the child, Alex. She sneaked out and walked straight into-”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Anyway, once we get there, I'm putting you into the sunroom so these wounds can heal faster while I take care, or however you want to call it, of Lex with the other agents.”

“But I want to help!” Kara whined.

“You can help by staying in the sunroom and healing.” Alex said while cleaning Kara’s already healing wounds. “And please, I'm just trying to help so for the love of God listen to me and stay in there until you’re better.” 

“Fine.” Kara huffed and crossed her arms with an upset pout.

“Thank you.”  
They’re quiet the during the rest of the trip. Kara was half asleep and both Alex and Lena needed a moment to catch their breath and prepare themselves for the rest of the day.

As soon as they arrived and got out of the ambulance, Alex told Lena to take Kara to the sunroom and to stay with her until the Maggie was back with Lex and the rest of the NCPD.

Lena made sure Kara was comfortable on the bed before sitting on the edge to look at her phone.  
“Hey, look at me.” Kara gently touched Lena’s chin and made her look up . “What did I told you about risking your life to save mine?” She asked with a little worried smile.

“I knew what I was doing.” Lena spoke in a low voice while looking down at her hands in her lap.

“I don’t doubt that, but it was still dangerous for you to walk in there by yourself. I thought I had made it clear to Alex to not let you out of her sight.” Kara sighed and dropped her hand on top of Lena’s.

“In her defense, I just managed to sneak out when things got really erratic and everyone was trying to figure out what to do next. Your vitals were dropping lower and lower by the second and we didn’t know what was going on, we had no visual and also couldn’t hear you.” Lena explained and looked up at Kara for a second before looking away again.

“How did you even got there by yourself so quickly?” Kara asked.

“I wrote down the coordinates and when I managed to get out of everyone’s line of sight, I opened a portal there.” 

“That was dangerous and you shouldn’t have done that. I’ll have to confiscate the portal opener now, I hope you know that.” Kara looked up at Lena, she was just half joking. “I know you’re a strong and independent woman, I’ve never doubted your strength nor your intelligence, but you’re not indestructible and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that you died trying to save me.” Kara sat up and took both of Lena’s hand in hers.

“I had a plan, I worked on it in my head a few times after you left and I thought about every possible outcome, or at least most of them, before I left.” Lena tried to defend herself even though she knew this wasn’t at all a great excuse. She better than anyone knows how that dealing with her brother was complicated and no amount of preparing was 100% enough for anyone, but she still tried because all she wanted was for Kara to drop the topic and get some rest.

“And what was this amazing plan of yours?” Kara asked and leaned back as her side started to bother her again.

“Well, once I was there, I told the cops to give me a few minutes to find my way around and then count twenty minutes before making their way in and knock down the guards and Lex’s henchmen, and I would send the DEO a signal to come and get him. I know it was still risky, but if I hadn’t done anything and you had died, I wouldn’t be able to handle that pain.”

“Alright, that was a good plan, I’ll give you that. But it was still really risky and seeing you walk in like almost gave me a heart attach. I love you so much, please don’t risk your life like that ever again, ok?” Kara asked, almost begging, eyes full of so many emotions Lena couldn’t really pick up on all of them.

“Okay. Can we not talk about this anymore for now? I need a moment to process everything that happened.” Lena ran a hand across her face and took a deep breath.

“Of course. We can talk a little more about this once we get back home, there’s some stuff we’ll have to talk about but you can take your time.”

“Thank you sweetheart, you’re the best.” Lena said with a little smile and leaned forward to give Kara a kiss. “Now I need to go check on everyone else. I’ll come back with your sister in a bit and she’ll see if you’re good enough to go home.” She got up and got the blanket over Kara. “Try to rest for a bit now, you had a long day.”

“Just me?” Kara lifted a eyebrows.

“I'll get some rest when we get home. Now close your eyes and try to get some sleep so your body can recover. I'll be back soon.” Lena kissed Lena’s cheek softly and left. 

“Is she doing okay?” Alex asked when she saw Lena walking in.

“Yeah. She’s a little agitated but that’s probably because she wants to go home, and so do I, I'm exhausted.” Lena sighed tiredly and sat down besides Alex.

“The day is almost over, don’t worry. Lex is already in one of the cells over here and we’re transferring him to our high security facility tomorrow.” Alex turned her chair around to face Lena.

“I can’t believe it's over. We’ve been fighting for so long, I… I'm…” Lena sighed. “I don’t even know how to process this. So much happened in such a short time." Lena felt like she was going to cry but she fought the tears with all the strength she had left. She couldn’t breakdown in front of everyone again.

“True, I honestly didn’t saw the day ending like this when I woke up this morning, it was crazy.”

“I’m getting a massive headache.” Lena closed her eyes firmly, holding her head with both hands to put pressure on her forehead.

“Alright, go get something to eat while I discharge Kara and after dinner you can both go home and get some rest. Kara needs to be here when we transfer Lex tomorrow.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Lena sighed tiredly once again and walked away.

“Are you up?” Alex knocked softly on the slightly open door before walking in.

“Yeah.” Kara reopened her eyes and sat up. “I just want to go home, I’ve already spent so much time in here.”

“You can go home right after dinner.” Alex sat down on the bed.

“And Lena? How’s she doing?”

“Well, I don’t know her we well as you do but, she’s getting shaky and her voice is wavering, last time I saw her like that was when you got hurt so, I’m pretty sure the adrenaline is wearing off. Physically, she's complaining about a headache but overall she’s fine.”

“Lena’s just like you when it comes to dealing with her emotions. She hides and pretend everything is fine until her body literally can’t take it anymore.” Kara laughed a little, not because she thought it was funny, but because of how similar the 3 of them were when it came to stubbornness. They all thought they could or should ignore their feelings all the time, each of them for different reasons but still, it was something they needed to work on.

“Oh, cause you’re great at it. You’re always ready to talk about your feelings and let people know when they upset you or…” Alex started and Kara almost laughed again, but this time it was because it felt like her sister was reading her mind.

“Rao ok, I know all that. I'll work on it.” Kara rolled her eyes. “I'm getting good at helping her though, and she opens up to me now. She’s getting so much better at letting people in. It has made a huge difference in our relationship, we fight away less now because she knows how to communicate.”

“That’s great. Hopefully you’ll learn something with her then.” Now it was Alex’s turn to laugh.

“You’re hilarious. Anywho, what’s for dinner?” 

The 3 of them had dinner together in Kara’s room, trying to keep a light conversation to calm themselves down after all the stressful events they just went through.


	16. I Will Never Leave Your Side Pt.1

After dinner was over, Alex drove them home so Kara wouldn’t have to force herself to use her powers yet.

“Alright, I need to shower now.” Lena said as soon as they walked into Kara’s apartment.

“Ok, you go while I get something to eat and then I'll shower before we go to bed.” Kara said while walking to the fridge.

“We just had dinner.” Lena turned around to look at Kara who was already with having a spoonful of ice-cream. “Your stomach is like a bottomless pit, it’s both impressive and terrifying. How do you do that?” 

“You're so dramatic. I barely ate today, that's why I'm hungry.” Kara tried to defend herself while walking to the living room eating another spoonful of ice-cream.

“You just had dinner. Twice! Two full plates!” Lena exclaimed while trying to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah but… You know what, I shouldn’t be questioned like that in my own house. Go shower, you stink.” Kara pointed to the bathroom door and sat back to keep eating.

“You don’t smell like roses either, honey.” Lena said with a laugh.

“Shut up and go shower.” Kara blushed slightly and laughed.

“Alright alright, I'm going.” Lena raised both hands while walking into the bathroom and closing the door. As soon as she was in, she walked in front of the mirror and leaned over the sink. She looked at herself and tried to make her brain focus on the good part of the day, but she was too tired and stressed out, her brain never “listens” to her when she's like this.  
She turned the shower on and threw the clothes she was wearing into the laundry basket before walking under the hot water. She closed her eyes, standing still as she felt her muscles starting to relax and the pain all over her body starting to ease. The day has been so long and so short at the same time. On one hand, every second she was away from Kara, having to imagine what was going on and hoping she was ok felt like hours, and on the other hand, once she got there everything happened in what felt like a blink of an eye, no time to process anything. Her mind was racing while her body was just trying to keep itself up. Her thoughts were being so loud she felt a sudden wave of panic washing over her, she felt like she was drowning and had to get out from under the water to try to catch her breath. It didn’t work and soon she was gasping for air while her lungs refused to accept it.  
There was an soft knock on the door just a second later.  
“Everything okay in there?” Kara’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?” She asked when Lena didn’t reply.

“Please…” Lena was still gasping for air.

“OK, I'm walking in.” Kara stopped just outside the shower and touched the glass. “What’s wrong?”

“Can’t-breathe.” Lena barely got the words out and held her chest in panic.

“Alright, it’s ok. You’re ok, I’m here.” Kara knew she couldn’t panic right now, I’d just make everything worse so she needed to figure out how to properly help her girlfriend. “Can you turn the shower off while I grab a towel?” She asked and got the towel from the cabinet.

“I-not, I m-my hair.” Lena didn’t know exactly what she was trying to say if she was being honest, she just couldn’t form proper sentences anymore.

“We can shower properly tomorrow if you want, I don’t mind. I’ll change my sheets tomorrow anyway if that's the problem.” Kara knew Lena tended to focus and worry about things that were not really that important when she got really worked up, much like her.

“N-no…Ka-ara…” Lena looked up at Kara, she wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, panic had took over her almost completely, but she knew she couldn’t lay on Kara’s bed while she her hair was still dirty and her hands still had blood stains that had refused to come out when she was washing her hands before dinner. She couldn’t go to bed with the constant reminder of what happened.

“Alright, alright what do you need from me then?” Kara asked softly but Lena only whimpered in response. “Can I come in with you? Just nod or shake your head, I can see you.” Lena nodded slowly and Kara quickly took her shirt and jeans off before getting in. “Can I touch you?” The small brunette nodded again. “I'm going to wash your hair and then we get out, okay?” Kara grabbed the shampoo and quickly washed Lena’s hair before washing herself as quickly as she could, deciding it would be better like this so she wouldn’t have to come back after and leave Lena alone. She then saw Lena scrubbing her hand so hard her knuckles turned white. “Let me help.” She said when she realized Lena was trying to wash the dry blood stains and started to carefully scrub her hands until it was all cleaned. “There, it’s all gone now. You’re ok. I’m going to walk out and get the towel to help you out.” She walked out and wrapped a towel around herself before helping Lena out and wrapping her up too. “Feel any better?” The CEO shrugged and shook her head slightly. “That’s ok, take your time. I’ve got you. Let’s go to my room and I'll get the clothes you left here the last time you slept over.”  
They walked together to Kara’s room and Lena sat on the bed while the hero searched for the clothes in the closet.  
“Here. I love that you have a Supergirl shirt, the S looks really good on you.” Kara handed Lena the clothes with a little smirk and watched a small shy smile and soft blush in the girl’s face. “Can you get dressed by yourself?”

“Yeah.” Lena’s voice was hoarse.

“Ok, good.” Kara then superspeeded to get dressed herself and sat down on her side of the bed and waiter for Lena to join her. “Want to snuggle with me or do you need some space right now?” She asked as Lena sat down besides her.

“Hold me.” It was all Lena managed to say and then she allowed Kara to pick her up and sit her down on her lap.

“You know, you did scared the crap out of me today and I hope you never do anything like that ever again but, I'm really proud of you. The way you handled the situation, how you didn’t let his words get to you and also because you finally realized that there’s people who really believe in you and you allowed them, us, to help you free yourself from all the guilt that you held about everything that happened to your brother. I know that guilty was really heavy on you and letting go from it for sure wasn’t easy. I know it’s not exactly the same but I kinda of understand it’s hard to accept that a part of our family isn’t who we believe they were.” Kara felt Lena hiding her face in her neck and griping her shoulder so tightly that if she wasn’t Supergirl, it would for sure draw blood. “Breathe baby.” She whispered softly. “Just cry if you need to cry, or scream, just do whatever you need to and I’ll stay here with you. Don’t eat your feelings alright? That’s not good.” She laid her chin on top of Lena's head and started to run her hand up and down her back.

“I thought you’re going to die…” Lena sobbed brokenly.

“But I didn’t baby, I'm right here with you.” She whispered softly again and used her free hand to caress Lena’s cheek.

“I wa-I was s-so scared. I-I just… I didn’t… d-don't leave m-me…” Lena cried while trying to hold onto her girlfriend but with all the shaking hey hold kept slipping.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Kara replied softly and held Lena closer to herself when she felt the girl trying to hold her tighter.

“Please…” Lena didn’t even care that she was sounding weak and needy, all she cared about as Kara and having her here with her for the rest of her life.

“I won’t, I swear to you.” Kara said reassuringly.

“I-I’m s-” Lena started but Kara stopped her before she could finish the sentence.

“Don’t apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong. Cry for as long as you need to and I'll hold you for as long as you want me to.”  
Lena tightened her hold around Kara’s neck and gripped the back of her shirt. She needed to feel Kara close, to make sure she wouldn’t just disappear, to make sure this wasn’t just a dream. She cried and cried, it felt like the tears would never stop coming, it felt like the fear would never leave her body and she was going to die from shaking so hard.  
But it did stop. After almost 40 minutes crying her eyes out and shaking like a baby deer, it finally felt like she could breathe again. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kara before slowly opening her hands and unwrapping her arms from around the girl.

“Hey...” Kara had a small smile on.

“It’s over...” Lena said while looking down.

“It is. Lex’s finally going to pay for every harm he has done. Thanks to you.” Kara said and touch Lena’s chin so she’d look up.

“To us.” Lena looked at Kara with shiny eyes and a small but finally real smile.

“Yes, thanks to us.” Kara smiled and looked down at Lena. “Feeling any better?” She moved to sit up. “You’re still shaking, want some water?”

“Actually, I'm cold, can we get hot chocolate?” Lena asked with a little shy voice.

“Oh yes! That’s my girl, you don’t have to ask twice. Let’s go!” Kara got up and flew to the kitchen with Lena. 

“Should I do it?” The CEO asked while walking behind Kara and trying to take over for her.

“Hey, I can make hot chocolate, ok? Sit over there and let me make you the best hot chocolate you’ve ever had.” She pointed to one of the stools and went back to work.

“Alright. I'll just grab my phone to call the firefighters in…” Lena made her way to her bag and grabbed her phone and placed it on the island in front of her.

“Ha-Ha, I see you are starting to feel better. I’m Supergirl anyway, I can take care of the fire by myself, we don’t need them.” Kara rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, laughing before going back to the counter. “But seriously, I really do know how to make it. Eliza taught me when I was younger and Alex and I always helped her do it whenever one of us had a bad day. After we grew up, I started making it by myself for Alex whenever she had a hard day and she did the same for me. Though, and don’t tell Alex this, mine is away better. Even Eliza think so.” Kara smile proudly at herself.

“Ok, fine, I don’t doubt you. Go on, I won’t make jokes anymore, I promise.” Lena dropped the topic and allowed Kara to finish making the drinks without any more teasing.

“Thank you.”  
Kara worked fast, using her powers whenever she could to speed up the usually long process.  
“Do you want little marshmallows on yours?” She asked as soon as she was done and had placed both mugs on the top of the island.

“I'm not a child, Kara.” Lena laughed.

“Whaa…” Kara touched her chest, faking a dramatic shock. “This is not just for kids, it’s for everyone who knows how to appreciated a real and good hot chocolate.”

“You’re so defensive over food.” Lena rolled her eyes and laughed while grabbing her mug.

“Not just food, I'm defensive over art.” Kara said as she poured almost half of the package of the mini marshmallows on her mug.

“So dramatic.” Lena laughed again.

“And you love it.” Kara pointed to Lena and smirked with an raised eyebrow.

“I sure do.” Lena nodded.

“Alright here,” Kara got the mug from Lena’s hand. “at least try it the right way and if you don’t like, I’ll make more and you can take it without the marshmallows. That’s the wrong way, but I love you so, I can live with it.” Kara handed Lena the mug back. “Wanna watch something? We can watch whatever you want this time.”

“Even if it’s a horror movie?” Lena tested, wanting to see what would be Kara’s excuse.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea after the day we had.” Kara tried to sound confident, to make it seem like it really was the only reason why they shouldn’t watch a horror movie tonight.

“Good excuse but it'll just work this time. Work on a better excuse for the next time.” Lena gave her a little mocking smile and got up from the stool to walk to Kara’s room with her. “And you can pick, I'm not in the mood to search for something.”

“I'll ignore your little joke cause I’m tired.” Kara said and sat down on her bed. “Do you know She-Ra? I was watching it with my sister but she’s too busy to keep watching now.”

“I do know it. If that’s what you want, let’s watch it.” Lena said and sat down besides her on the bed.

An hour later Lena was already fighting to stay awake but refused to give in to exhaustion.  
“You can fall asleep, I'll still be here when you wake up.” Kara whispered so she wouldn’t startle Lena.

“I know.” Lena whispered back, too tired to speak on a normal volume.

“Then what’s wrong?”  
Lena shrugged and laid closer to her girlfriend.  
“I need to go back to the DEO early in the morning, have you decided if you'll wait for me here or if you want to go back to your house?” Kara made a quick change of subject to get Lena to relax a bit.

“I want to go with you.” Lena said without moving from her spot on Kara’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if I like that idea…” Kara tried to look down at the other girl but Lena mover even closer.

“I promise I won’t sneak out this time…” Lena laid little kisses on her shoulder.

“Hum…” Kara still wasn’t sure.

“…Unless something bad happens obviously.” Lena moved up to kiss her neck, intending on keeping Kara distracted but it didn’t work.

“Yeah, I'm definitely not taking you with me.” Kara said and shook her head.

“I can go by myself.” Lena replied and started playing with Kara’s hair.

“Which reminds me, I’ll need to take your portal opener with me.” Kara looked down at Lena now that she had moved back slightly.

“I was joking, I won’t to that again, but take me with you so I can make sure you’re ok and so I can be there as soon as you get back, please?” Lena got up on her elbows and pouted.

“Rao, how can I say no to this perfect little face?” Kara held Lena’s face and gave her a few little kisses until the girl started laughing softly. “Just stay there until I get back, I'm pretty sure if you scare me again I’ll have an actual heart attack.”

“I will, I promise. Then I can come stay with you for the rest of the weekend?” She sounded a little shy all of the sudden.

“Of course. I was going to ask you to stay anyway, I don’t want to be alone and also, I want to enjoy being with you now that you’re not freaking out because of Lex all the time, we can actually have fun together.” Kara gave Lena a big smile and laid another kiss on her lips.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Lena said with a happy sigh and laid back down on Kara’s shoulder.

“No problem.” Kara smiled and kissed the top of Lena’s head. “I can feel that you’re exhausted, why are you still fighting it?”

“It’s just...” Lena sighed and hid her face on Kara’s neck again. “I'm scared I'll have nightmares.”

“Aw baby, but I'm here.” Kara carefully moved Lena a bit and laid on her side to look at Lena’s face and caressed her cheek with her thumb. “If you do have a nightmare, you can wake me up and I'll help you, ok? But you can’t stay awake all night. I need to leave early in the morning and you need to rest you really want to go with me so. At least try to sleep, I'll be right by your side if something happens. Ok?” She asked while brushing a few strands of hair behind Lena’s ear.

“Can I-hum… can I lay on your chest? To listen to your heartbeat and be sure you’re really alive and here with me.” The smaller woman blushed and averted her eyes to look down and play with the blanket.

“Of course you can honey, whatever you need to feel comfortable.” Kara laid on her back and opened her arms, helping Lena get comfortable before starting to caress her back and less than 5 minutes later Lena was fast asleep.  
Kara sighed and lifted a hand to her face. She was also really scared. Maybe not as scared as Lena was, but everything that had happened today really did a number on her heart. Lena was part of her family now and she fear for their lives more than her own.  
She knew she needed to rest though, without the adrenaline rush to keep her brain alert, exhaustion was starting to win the battle so she closed her eyes and hoped for a calm night.


	17. I Will Never Leave Your Side Pt.2

To her own surprise, Kara was the one to wake up sweating and shaking at 4 am.  
She brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle a sob and sat up to look around the room and tried to calm herself down. After a minute, she realized it wasn’t working and panic made her trembling even worse.

“Kara? What’s wrong?”  
Lena’s tired voice came so suddenly she almost jumped out of her skin.

“N-nothing.” Kara sniffed and tried to look away from Lena. “Go back to sleep. It-it’s too early.” She quickly dried her tears.

“Hey,” Lena turned around and sat up. “What happened?” She reached to rub slow circles on Kara’s back. “Talk to me honey.”

“It was ju-just a bad dream.” Kara spoke with a weak voice while rubbing her eyes.

“Want to talk about it?” Kara only shook her head and Lena moved to sit in front of her. “What do you need then?”

“Nothing. You need to rest.” She carefully pushed Lena away so they’re both on their respective sides of the bed again and she could turn away to dry the stubborn tears still trying to stream down her face. 

“Hey, you helped me when I was bad so now it’s my turn. Come on, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” Lena touched Kara’s chin and tried to look into her eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about the dream.” She moved Lena’s hand away from her face and sighed.

“And you don’t have to.” Lena shook her head and gave Kara a sad smile. “Baby, just tell me what you need me to do to help you feel better.”

“I think I'll get up and get started on breakfast so we have something to eat before we leave.” Kara started kicking the covers to get up.

“Wait,” Lena held Kara’s arm and pulled her back to bed. “it’s too early for that. We just need to leave at 7 so we can think about breakfast later.” 

“I need it…” Kara’s eyes filled up with tears again and a trembling pout started to form on her lips. “Please…” She whispered shakily.

“Alright, ok. Can I help you though?” Lena spoke softly. Kara nodded tiredly and got up from the bed. “Okay. Let’s go then.” Lena tried to smile again and they walked to the kitchen together. “What you want to make?”

“Bacon and eggs?” Kara half asked while looking at Lena.

“Alright, that sounds good.” Lena nodded, mostly to herself, still trying to fully wake herself up. “I’ll make us some fresh orange juice, Ok?” Kara only nodded again. “Great. If you need my help, you know where to find me.” She walked to the fridge and started working quietly, checking on Kara who was standing behind her on the stove from time to time.  
“Okay, the juice is done.” She said a few minutes later. “I'll put it in the fridge and go to the bathroom real quick.” Turning around she saw Kara staring at the frying pan. “You ok?”

“Hum…” Kara shook her head and looked back at Lena before turning back to the stove to try and safe the bacon that was starting to burn on the pan. “I'm fine.” She sighed when she realized that she wouldn’t be able to save it and walked to the trashcan. “I’m sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.” She said after throwing everything out.

“It's ok. You can try again if you want but we can also wait and I'll make us something later before we need to leave.” Lena said with the softest voice she could manage.

“I'm hungry now.” Kara simply said and walked back to the stove.

“Ok then. I'll go to the bathroom but I'll be back in a bit. Call if you need help.” She said and walked away.

About 2 minutes later Lena heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen and ran back there to check what had happened. She walked up to Kara crying standing in front of the trashcan and as she walked closer, she saw the frying pan the girl was using inside of it.  
“Why did you throw the frying pan in the trash?”

“I burnt the bacon again…” Kara practically whispered.

“Alright, I can smell that, but I still don’t understand why you threw the frying pan out with it…?” Lena looked confusedly between Kara and the now completely burnt pan inside the trashcan.

“It was stuck, I-I couldn’t clean it up and-and I just… it was broken, I don’t-it wouldn’t…” Kara’s entire body was shaking, her voice was wavering and her eyes were full of tears once again. “I'm so- I’m sorry!” She was completely out of breath now, the sobs stealing all the oxygen in her lungs.

“Hey, hey, forget about it.” Lena rushed to Kara’s side and dried some of the tears siting on the blonde’s cheek. “Forget about the pan, okay? We can get a new one later.” She caressed Kara’s back to try and calm her down but nothing seemed to be working. “Hey, ease baby, easy. Breathe Kara. It’s ok, just breathe.” Lena kept trying to get Kara to slow down but the girl was too worked up. “Alright, come on. Let’s go sit down for a bit, you’re shaking.” Wrappings her arms around the distressed woman they started walking to the couch.

“I'm so sorry…” Kara sobbed.

“It's just a pan Kara, don’t worry about it.” Lena helped Kara sit on the couch and sat besides her.

“No, I… I'm sorry I failed you…” She lowered her head and hid her face with her hands.

“What are you talking about? You didn’t fail me, you’re…” Lena tried to move Kara’s hands away from her face to look at her as she spoke.

“Yes I did!” Kara interrupted with a loud cry. “I was supposed to protect you but if it wasn’t for you showing up there when you did, he’d probably have killed me.”

“Oh love…” Lena lowered her head to look into Kara’s eyes and brushed some strands of Kara’s hair away from her face. “I thought you’re proud of me.” 

“And I am, but I should’ve seen it coming and I should’ve prepared for it so no one would’ve gotten hurt and you wouldn’t have to have done that for me, but instead I thought I could do everything on my own again and ended up putting you in danger.” Kara turned away from her and hid her face behind her hands. “You could’ve died and it would be my fault because I can’t do anything right!” She cried and started hitting her head angrily.

“Hey no, don’t say that, it’s not true.” Lena said a bit more firmly and tried to touch Kara's hand so she would stop hitting herself but it didn’t work. “Kara stop it, you might hurt yourself.” This time she tried to hold Kara’s hand to force her to stop but the girl was using her superstrengh. “Hey, look at me, you didn’t fail me, nor anyone, you did everything right.” Lena spoke with a bit of desperation but Kara didn’t seemed to be listening to her words. “Come on honey, you’re scaring me. Just hold my hand and let me help you, please!” Lena softly held Kara’s wrists and this time she was able to slowly pull her hands away from head. “Thank you.” She sighed in relief holding Kara’s hand close to her chest and closed her eyes for a minute until she was calm again.

“I-I’m sorry for sca-scaring you.” Kara looked at her with sad eyes.

“It’s ok. This is how we do things, you help me and I help you, no matter what.” Lena kissed both of Kara’s hands and softly brushed Kara’s curls with her fingers before holding her hand again. “Now listen to me, you did everything right. You took the team with you and everyone did what they’re supposed to do, but Lex’s unpredictable, it’s almost impossible to outsmart him.” She dropped Kara’s hand and brought her hands up to the girls face so they’d be looking at each other as she spoke. “What happened today wasn’t your fault, okay? I don’t blame you for not having been able to take him down on your own. He’s my brother and it doesn’t matter how many times people say absolutely nothing he did was my fault, some of the things that happened to this city just did because I was still too blind to see that he was too far gone for me to get him back to the light. Once I finally understood that, I was free from all the guilt that held me back and I knew exactly what I needed to do to take him down. But Kara,” Using her thumb she wiped the tears siting on Kara’s cheek. “I couldn’t have done it without you. I know that wasn’t our original plan and you got scared when things got out of your control, but I just succeeded because you’re there to help me.” A soft small smile started forming on her lips. “You’re always there to help me when I need. You always pick me up when I fall and you’re the one holding me together, helping me get better every single day. I chose you for a reason, and even when I wasn’t sure this was going to work out, you’re there to fight for me, so don’t you dare give up on me now cause I'll hunt you down like every good Luthor does.” There was soft laugh followed by a sniff from Kara and she slowly started to calm down. “Look, if you still need to cry, cry it out and I'll hold you just like you held me, but stop beating yourself up over this because it was really nobody’s fault.”

“I love you so much.” Kara sniffed once again and dried some of the tears that were still sliding down her face.

“I love you too baby. Come here.” Lena opened her arms and pulled Kara towards her chest. “Oh, before I forget, I'm proud of you too, for everything you’ve done. Both as Kara and as Supergirl. Although, if I'm allowed to pick my favorite,” She lowered her head close to Kara’s ear. “it’s Kara.” She felt Kara laughing softly on her chest and relaxed back on the couch, keeping her arms around Kara’s back. “Kara Danvers is my hero. I'm living the dream, this is perfect.”

“Isn’t that a bit too much?” Kara looked up without lifting her head from Lena chest.

“Maybe, but have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” Lena lifted a eyebrow with a little smirk. “Darling, I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world.”

“Well, if we’re going there, then I'm very lucky too cause girl, you’re fine…” Kara tried to joke too, her voice was starting to get back to normal.

“Oh God no, don’t talk like that.” Lena blushed and laughed while hiding her face when Kara started laughing too.

“Yeah, it felt wrong the second it left my mouth, sorry.” She laughed even harder for a second. “It’s true though, I hope you know that. I know I do.”

“Alright, alright.” Lena pushed Kara away and got up. “Let’s get your fine ass back to bed.” She grabbed Kara by the hands and pulled her up. “Come on, we still have two hours before we need to get ready to leave and I could use a little nap.” They started making their way back to Kara’s room.

“Wait,” Halfway there Kara stopped and pulled Lena back w few steps. “what about breakfast?”

“We can get something on the way. And tomorrow we’re going to whatever store you like to buy some new kitchen appliances.” Lena said and tried to keep pulling Kara towards the bedroom.

“Hum…” Kara paused and stared at Lena with a little smirk. “‘kitchen appliances'? Is that a fancy word for frying pan? And ‘whatever store you like' you really don’t know the name of any store…” Kara was trying not to start laughing as she spoke.

“Seriously? Right now? You’re making fun of me right now?” Lena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“No… well… maybe…? I love you?” Kara pouted and leaned over to give Lena a little peck on the lips.

“Asshole.” Lena pushed Kara back and tried to hide a smile. “Let’s go to bed before I decide to let you starve the whole day.”

“You love me.” Kara said as she laid down on her side of the bed.

“Right now I love the idea of taking a nap before work and you’re just my cuddly bear.” Lena laid down and moved to lay her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I don’t remember you saying that last week when we…” Kara had a smirk on while trying to look down at Lena.

“I'm gonna kick your alien ass out of bed if you don’t shut up and try to sleep.” Lena lifted her head and stared at Kara with a serious face.

“Fine.” Kara closer her eyes after Lena had laid back down. “Just call me when you get up.” Kara moved closer and placed her arm on top of Lena’s belly. 

“Don’t be scared baby.” Lena turned to hear side and wrapped her arm around Kara’s side. “I won’t leave without you, I promise. Now close your eyes and try to get some rest.” She gave Kara a soft kiss on the cheek and relaxed.

“Okay.” Kara sighed sleepily and her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a peaceful deep sleep less than a minute later.


	18. Together We'll Conquer The World PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update this, I started writing weeks ago but there's so much going on and I've been so bad mentally that I simply couldn't write anything.  
> I also want to apologize for such a small chapter, I wasn't going to divided this into 2 chapters but I'm having such a hard time with getting things done lately and don't have any help with this so I decided to post what I already had to show everyone that I haven't given up on this and give myself some time to work on the rest later.  
> I won't promise to write something and have it up by next week because I really don't know if I'll be able to do this, I'm still in a bad place and if I force myself to write something just to update it faster, it'll come out "sounding" forced and I don't want that. I really love this fic so don't worry about me giving up on this because I won't, but I will need for everyone to be patient.  
> Thank you to all of you who are still here, patiently waiting for this little gay mess to put herself together and write, I love all of you!

At 6:30 Lena woke Kara up and they both started getting ready.  
They left 20 minutes later and she drove them to get something to eat before going to the DEO.

“Please be careful, I need you.” Lena said while holding onto Kara as if she was her lifeline.

“I will be, I promise. And you,” Kara pulled away softly, keeping a hold on Lena’s arms “please stay here until I get back because I need you too.” She smiled nervously.

“I promise I will stay.” Lena smiled back and wiggled out of Kara’s hold to give her one more hug before starting to walk again.

“The portal opener?” Kara extended her hands in front of Lena, stopping her before she could walk further away.

“But…” The CEO started to protest.

“No ‘but's’ young lady, I just want to keep you safe. I know how you get when you’re scared and I can’t ask Alex to ignore the mission to focus just on not letting you sneak out again.”

“Fine.” Lena rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and got the little device. “She’s obviously not very good at that anyway.”

“Nope, she isn’t. Thank you, I’ll take it with me now but I’ll give it back to you when I get back. Just remember to only use it in case of an emergency.”

“I know, I know.” Lena looked down and whispered under her breath. “We both know that was an emergency though.”

“What?” Kara asked even though they both knew she had heard it, perks of having superhearing.

“Nothing. Let’s go talk to your sister, hopefully we’ll be able to follow the plan this time.” Lena started walking again and pulled Kara with her.

“Yeah, there’s nothing I want more right now.”

“Do I need to lock you up until Kara’s back or…?” Alex asked when she saw both girls coming into the main area.

“She promised to stay put until the mission is complete, right Lena?” Kara turned to her girlfriend with an raised eyebrow.

“Yes ma’am.” Lena rolled her eyes once again but nodded.

“Good. Everyone has something to do so just walk around and help whoever you can for now. Maggie and I will go with Kara but you can talk to us at any time if you see something, ok?”

“Wait, what? You didn’t tell me you’re going to be there too!” Kara wide eyes kept looking between her sister and her girlfriend, searching for an explanation.

“I know I didn’t and I'm sorry, this was a last minute decision. Without J'onn here things just get more confused. I also didn’t want to worry you, it was already late so I decided to just wait a few hours and tell you once you got here.” Alex said sounding a little guilty.

“Fine, but never do that again.” Kara said and superspeeded away to change into her Supersuit.

“Be careful, Alex, he’s really dangerous.” Lena walked closer to the director while speaking. “I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

“We know honey. You’ll just have to trust us today.” Alex said with a little smile. She was tired and honestly really scared, but this was her job and she needs to do it in order to keep everyone else safe.

“I do, I don’t trust my brother.” Lena said in a small voice.

“We’ve got this babe.” Kara said as she rusher back to their side and kissed Lena’s head softly to calm her down a bit.

“Yeah. Try not to worry too much, okay? I know it’s hard but we know what we’re doing.” Alex said in a reassuring tone. “Keep watch from here and update us every time you catch something on that screen.” She explained while getting herself ready, locking her gun and checking her weapons bag. “You’ll be able to see us the entire way there but once we get to the island we’ll lose visual contact and once we get out of the ship to go to the underground cells you won’t be able to hear us anymore. Now pay attention,” The director’s tone became a little more firm as she stood in front of the CEO. “you’ll count ten minutes after we get in and if we don’t make any contact after that time you’re responsible to sent us more backup, ok?”

“Ten minutes, got it.” Lena replied instantly. This was good. Having something to do was going to keep her mind focused on the mission and prevent herself from spiraling into panic mode.

“I’ve got you and you’ve got me, right?” Kara whispered to Lena with a soft smile while holding her face.

“Right!” Lena nodded and looked up at Kara with shiny eyes.

“Perfect. Let’s go now, the sooner we go, the sooner we get back.” Kara gave Lena one more hug and a kiss before flying out.

“TEN MINUTES!” Alex shouted from the entrance before running out with a bunch of other agents.

Lena sighed and tried to keep herself as calm as possible. She had a task to focus on. It was simple enough, keep watch and call for backup if necessary, she could do that. “Everything is going to be fine.” She kept telling herself. 

“Okay, we’re almost there babe.”  
Kara’s soft voice came through the earpiece. She knew they had lost visual about 2 minutes ago and wanted to listen to her girlfriend’s voice one last time before the signal dropped completely.  
“Please be…”

“Careful, I know love. You stay calm, I'll be back before you know it.” Kara spoke calmly as she walked outside the ship.

“I'll hold you to that.” Lena whispered so the agents around her couldn’t hear.

“And I'll hold you for the rest of the day when I get back.” Kara said with a silly smile even though Lena couldn’t see her anymore.

“So cheesy.” Lena laughed softly while trying to hold back the tears.

“And you love it.” The hero had a little smirk.

“I don’t, I'm starting to get sick so drop it love birds.” Alex’s voice was heard from the background.

“Alex’s being dramatic so I guess it’s time for me to go. We’re walking in now.”

“Ok. Call me as soon as you get back to the ship.” Lena said with a soft sniff.

“Will do, I promise. Bye, see you soon.” Kara said as the signal started to fail.

“I love you!” Lena sobbed softly.

“I lo-” The signal cut before she was able to finish and tears sprang to her eyes. “love you too.” Kara whispered to herself and dried her tears, taking a few deep breaths before rushing to Alex’s side, more than ready to get this mission over with.


	19. Together We'll Conquer The World PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait but I finally managed to finish this chapter! My brain decided to give me a break this week so I used this time to write 2 fics (1 was a prompt I received and I already posted it) as well as finishing writing this chapter.   
> I'm already working on the next chapter for this fic. I wanted to end this fic on chapter 20, but my brain came up with something else to add in here so it'll have to be a little longer, but we're still getting closer to the end and I'm trying to figure out how to properly end it. (I'm accepting ideas for things I should add or explain, whatever you guys want) And I'm also finishing the other fic I'm working on that some of you guys asked for so, stay tuned for that.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's still reading, hope you enjoy!!!

“Kara, are you there? Supergirl? Supergirl, can you hear me?” Lena spoke frantically while typing a few codes on the computer.

“Miss Luthor? Have you already sent the backup team?” An agent asked. 

“Yes but no one is replying and I don’t know if they made it there.” The CEO ran both hands across her face and sighed shakily.

“Did you try checking their trackers?” the agent asked while trying to type some codes to see if that would give them any information at all.

“Seriously? What you think? Of course I tried that!” Lena snapped angrily. “Don’t interrupt me to ask stupid questions!” 

“I'm sorry ma’am.” The agent flinched before walking back to his station and going back to work. 

“Please be ok, please be ok…” the CEO whispered to herself over and over again while trying to figure out what she needed to do now.

“ALEX?” Kara shouted for the 5th time. They had heard an explosion coming from the outside of the facility and Alex went to look at what was going on with a few other agents while Kara watched main doors. Behind that door were all the cells holding the most dangerous people and aliens in the world, so it couldn't left unwatched not for even a second.   
“J’OON?” She was starting to get worried, no one was answering and she couldn’t leave her position to check on them.  
Before she could spiral into panic mode, an agent ran in.  
“Supergirl?” She called breathlessly.

“Agent Lopez, where’s everyone? We’re supposed to be heading back by now.” The hero asked anxiously.

“Lex’s people, they tried to break in.” She paused for a second to catch her breath. “We don’t know how they managed to get here but reinforcement was sent and they’ll be watching all around the island until we’re done. We’ll have to put more people here to watch the outside, director Danvers said she’ll take care of that as soon as we get back. Though I think she needs some time to recover…”

“Wait wait wait, why? What happened to Alex?” Suddenly her entire focus changed from the mission to her possibly hurt sister.

“I'm pretty sure she’s got a concussion. Someone pushed her towards the rocks and she hit her head pretty hard. She didn’t pass out and is still working but everyone can tell she isn’t a hundred percent right now.” The agent explained.

“Oh my Rao… is it over now? You guys got them all?” Kara didn’t know what to do, she knew she couldn’t leave her post, she wasn’t going to, but now she was really worried about her sister.

“One guy escaped but he didn’t have time to get to Lex. We gave him another dose of that poison, he’s out and his cell is ready so they’ll bring him in and you'll take him to the cell while we watch your back, then we’re ready to leave.”

“Is everyone else ok?”

“Yeah, no serious wounds or anything.”

“Good. Alright, let’s get this over with then so we can all go back and get some rest and Alex can get checked out.” Kara said and prepared herself for the final part of their mission.

“I'll let them know that you’re ready.”

Just a couple of minutes later Alex walked in followed by a few agents and Lex who was handcuffed to a hospital bed, starting to wake up but still extremely weak and passed him to Kara.   
The hero made her way through the long hallway until she reached the last cell. She took the handcuffs off and started making her way out when Lex called her name.

“What? We’ve got you, it’s over now.” She looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

“Sure sure, I can see that. I just want you to give my sister a message.” He managed a creepy smile despite being extremely weak from the poison in his system.

“You better leave Lena alone or I'll go against all my beliefs and kill you with my bare hands!” Kara’s eyes went red almost immediately but she took a deep breath before completely losing control and calmed herself down.

“Wow, so much anger from the little hero,” Lex laughed. “Well, can’t say I'm surprised. I know your kind, using your force to hurt and destroy our…”

“I don’t have time for that, I'm leaving.” Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes before starting to walk away again.

“WAIT, I really need you to send a message to my sister.” He gave her the same creepy smile and sat up on the bed.

“What?” Kara asked angrily.

“Tell her that I made my way into her heart and soul and now she’ll always have a part of me there. Use this exact words, it’s my final wish.” The last part was said with an tone full of irony and venom.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” A crinkle formed between Kara’s eyebrows as she tried to make sense out of Lex’s words.

“She’ll know. Make sure to deliver this message to her today, I know she’s helping you and your little group back at that the DEO so don’t waste any time.” Lex coughed a few times and laid back down on the bed while holding his head but he never broke eye contact with Kara.

“Fuck you Lex.” Kara walked out and closed the door.

“DON’T SAY I DIDN’T WARN YOU!” Lex shouted as the door was locked and Kara superspeeded back to the entrance.

“What was that about?” Alex asked as they made their way outside.

“I don’t know, I think he’s trying to scare me or something, who knows.” Kara shrugged.

“Is it done?” J'onn asked when he saw the girls walking towards the ship.

“Yup, Lex is inside one of the most secure cells in this building!”

“Good, everyone ready to leave then?”

“Yes, I'm exhausted. After writing the reports I want to go home and sleep for a week.” Alex said.

“Before that you need to be checked out by a doctor when we get there.” Kara said as they entered the ship 

“I am a doctor, Kara.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Kinda of, but still. Agent Lopez said you might have a concussion and we need to let another doctor check your head or whatever to make sure you’re ok.”

“It was just a little bump, I'm gonna be fine, you panic too easily.”

“No I don’t, you humans are just so extremely fragile!” Kara exclaimed defensively.

“You’re so dramatic, I'm ok.” Alex laughed softly and shook her head. “Just calm down, ok? We’ve had a long day, let’s just go back and worry about it once we get there.” 

“But Alex-” Just then she heard Lena desperately calling her name on the earpiece. “Oh Rao here, I'm here! I'm so sorry Lena, we just got out and so much happened that-”

“It’s alright, slow down. Is everyone ok?”

“I think so, thanks to you sending the backup. Lex’s people managed to get into the island, we don’t know how but we’ve tripled the security watching all around the island and inside the building so, I think everything is under control now.”

“Good, I was so worried. I still can’t believe we finally got him.”

“Yeah, me neither. There’s just one thing…” Kara paused, thinking if she really should bring it up or figure everything out by herself. 

“What?” Lena asked with an slightly worried tone.

“Well, it's probably nothing, we can talk about it later.” Kara thought that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell Lena about what Lex had said like this. Or even at all, but she was still processing that thought.

“You sure?” Lena asked softly, hearing the nervousness in Kara’s voice.

“Yeah, right now all I want is to go back home, take a nice warm shower and rest before whatever is next in line for us to deal with.”

“Ok, we can do that. See you soon!”

“See you soon love!” Kara smiled, she loved that girl so much.

“What were you going to say?” Alex asked suddenly making Kara jump.

“What the hell Alex?! You scared me, you shouldn’t be listening to-”

“Stop stalling, what happened? Lex said something, didn’t he? What did he do?” Alex asked in her director’s voice to show Kara that she wasn’t joking around right now.

“It’s nothing, Alex.” Kara shook her head and turned around to pretend that she was working on her phone. She didn’t know what Lex was talking about so she didn’t know how she should say it to the others.

“Kara, now!” Alex snapped the phone out of Kara’s hand and put it in her pocket.

“No, drop it Alex, it’s nothing.” Kara crossed her arms and kept trying to avoid eye contact with her sister.

“I can feel your anxiety and I know he said something, I heard him talking to you and then shouting, so you either tell me what happened or I'll go ask him myself.” Alex was obviously lying but she hoped her sister would get scared enough to tell her what that monster had said to her.

“Alright, fine. But you can’t tell Lena about it.” She pointed her finger to her sister as if that was supposed to scare her even though she knew it wouldn’t.

“I'll decide about that after you tell me what he said cause you’re starting to freak me out. Now come on, tell me what he said.” 

“He told me to give Lena an message.” Kara started playing with her hands nervously, mentally preparing herself to repeat Lex’s words.

“What the fuck? And what is the message?”

“That he made his way into Lena’s heart and soul and that now she’ll always have a part of him there. I'm supposed to use this exact words for Lena to understand.”

“That’s one of the creepiest things I’ve ever heard.”

“I know.” Kara’s voice wavered, she was fidgeting with her necklace to avoid scratching herself.

“But you have to tell Lena.” 

“But Alex-”   
Kara was about to whine but Alex lifted a hand and looked at her with an raised eyebrow before speaking again.

“No, you can’t hide this from her. You know how Lex is, she might be in danger and she won’t even know, that’s wrong Kara.” Alex explained with an calm but firm tone.

“I'll protect her! If I tell her she’ll panic and think I'm in danger and will want to leave me again, and then I won’t be able to protect her at all!” Kara wanted to make her sister understand why it was a bad idea to tell Lena about this. Deep down she knew Alex was right but her panic was still too strong for her to just give up.

“I understand your fear honey, but you'll have to trust that she now trusts you enough to take care of yourself and that she’s better at communicating her feelings but you can’t lie to her. First because that’s dangerous and something bad might happen to someone or even her, and second because that’s fucked up. You two are in a relationship and shouldn’t be lying to each other because all that does is destroy everything, trust me.” Alex brushed a strand of hair away from Kara’s face and saw that the girl was pouting. “You’re adorable but I won’t say what you want to hear cause you ain’t right this time sis.” She laughed as Kara rolled her eyes and lifted her head again.

“Ugh, ok fine! I hate it when you’re right.” Kara sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. “I'm just scared she’ll, you know, ignore all progress we’ve made and leave me because she believes that’ll protect me.”

“Like I said before, you'll have to trust that she now understands that leaving you won’t change anything. That in fact staying together makes the two of you stronger, remind her of that if you need to but I promise you that hiding this from her isn’t the answer, It'll probably just hurt the both of you.”

“I know. I'll bring her home and then bring it up and see how she reacts.” 

“If you need anything, just call and Maggie and I will be there for the both of you.” Alex smiled softly at her to calm her nerves a bit.

“I'm really nervous so, thank you!” She smiled back. “Why can’t we ever catch a break? I'm so tired of this dance already, it feels like a never ending story and, it’s getting ridiculous.” Kara rubbed her eyes and rested her head in her arms on the table in front of her.

“I know, I'm tired too. We can’t lose faith though, this is how it is unfortunately but we might be closer to the end of this part of our lives then we expect.”

“I just hope the next part isn’t worse.”

“Please don’t call it, I really wanted to have some vacation time with my fiancée.”

“Sorry! I want to have a few days off too, my body is begging for some rest and I don’t want to lose my powers again.”

“That wouldn’t be good, we all need a break.”

“We really do.”   
The rest of the trip was silent, everyone too tired to talk and Kara was to nervous to focus on anything.

“Thank God you’re back!” Lena ran towards Kara and jumped on her arms as soon as she walked into the DEO. “I thought I was going to die from worry when the time was up and you didn’t contact me.”

“I'm sorry baby.” Kara held Lena tight to her chest and started walking towards one of the conference rooms so they could have a little more privacy to talk. “I didn’t even know that the island had been invaded, we heard an explosion and everyone went outside to see what had happened but I had to stay to watch the inside.” She set Lena down as they made it into the room and sat on 1 of the chairs and waited for Lena to sit in front of her. “I stood there and kept waiting and waiting, there’s no signal there so I couldn’t just contact someone to ask what had happened and I just realized something was really wrong when no one came in with Lex after almost 10 minutes, but I couldn’t leave to go check out what was happening and that got me panicking.” She sighed tiredly. “I kept calling for Alex and J'onn but it took a while before agent Lopez came in to tell me what was happening.”

“Did everyone made it out ok?” Lena asked, voice full of worry.

“Yeah, I think so. Alex got hit on the head but she said she’s fine. She did seemed fine when we got back to the ship but agent Lopez said she was a bit off during the rest of the fight after getting hurt so I already asked one of our doctors to check on her just to be sure it's nothing serious.”

“Alright, let’s go check on how she’s doing then.” Lena said and got back up, she couldn’t rest until she was sure everyone was ok.

“Hey, what did the doctor say?” Kara asked as she walked into the med bay with Lena and saw Alex sitting on the bed reading a paper.

“I do have a concussion but it's not severe. Maggie will go back home with me and we’ll keep an eye out, if I don’t get sick or dizzy, I can go to sleep at night and follow my normal routine tomorrow, and if I do, Maggie will bring me back here.” Alex answered and sighed tiredly. She hated when she had to be watched like that after an injury and also hated having doctors poking around her.

“Okay, that’s not so bad.” Kara was relieved to hear that her sister would most likely be completely recovered by the morning.

“I told you it wasn’t. Now, because you forced me to go see the doctor, she gave me the day off, I can’t write the reports and have to go home, which means you’re responsible for writing both reports.” Alex knew her sister hated to write those after every mission so she usually took care of that as she didn’t mind working on it.

“I hate those but I'll gladly write it this time, all I care about is that you’re ok. Go home, get some rest and I'll take care of the reports.” Kara said and walked towards the bed to help her sister down but took a step back when she shook her head and pulled her away.

“Alright then, if you say so. I'm still here if you need though, ok?” Alex looked discreetly at Lena so Kara would know what she was talking about.

“I know, thank you.” Kara gave her a little smile.

“I'm going to wait for Maggie outside then.” Alex got up from the bed and went to hug her sister. “Wait until you’re home to talk to her, just to be safe.” She whispered to her.

“Yeah, that’s what I'm doing.” Kara whispered back and smiled. “You can call too if you need anything, I'll fly to your house if something happens and you need help.” She said and went to sit down on one of the couches and picked up all the papers and a tablet to check Alex’s notes.

“Thank you. Love you!”

“Love you two!”

“And thank you for all the help, Lena, not just today. Well, you know everything you’ve done for us.” She said from the door and smiled at the CEO.

“No need to thank me, I'm the one who should be thanking you for everything you’ve done for me even when almost the entire city was against me.”

“That was all Kara, thank her later when you both have a break from work.”

“My God Alex!” Lena’s eyes widened and she shook her head with an nervous smile on.

“What? You have a dirty mind and I get screamed at? Grow up Luthor.” She laughed as Lena blushed. “Now I seriously need to go, Maggie is waiting for me outside.”

“Ok, bye.” Both Kara and Lena said.

“Bye.” Alex waved at them and left, closing the door behind her.

“Are you ok with waiting for me to finish here before taking you home?” Kara asked and looked back at Lena who was now walking towards her.

“Of course, don’t worry about it baby.” Lena sat besides her and kissed the side of her head.

“You sure? I can give you the key for you to go and I'll let you know when I'm done so you know I'm on my way back.” Kara didn’t want Lena to feel like she had to stay there for hours just because she wasn’t done working yet.

“I want to wait for you, I missed you and I was really worried so I can wait however long you need me to.” Lena said and smiled.

“Alright then. You’re lucky that your girlfriend has superspeed so, hopefully we won’t be here for that long.”

“I sure am very lucky.” Lena smirked.

“So am I.” Kara kissed her lips and smile before turning back to the papers in front of her. “I'll be as quick as I can with this, I promise.”

“No need to hurry.” Lena got back up and walk to the door. “I'll go look for this agent that was working with me, I was really mean to him when he came to talk and try to help me because I was scared something had happened to you so I need to apologize.” 

“Alright, I'll go look for you when I'm done here then.” Kara went back to reading the papers and Alex’s noted so she could finish everything as soon as possible.

“Okay.” Lena said and walked out.

Even with her superspeed, it still took Kara almost 2 hours to finish writing both reports. Alex was usually the one writing those reports for the both of them so she just wasn’t used to it.   
The hero got up and went to look for J'onn and handed him all the paperwork before wishing him a goodnight and going to look for Lena to take her home. She was relieved it was finally time to go home, but she wasn’t excited at all to have that conversation with Lena. Kara understood how important it was that Lena knew what was going on, they all knew how dangerous the Luthor son was, so it was vital for everyone’s safety, including Lena’s, that the CEO was aware that her brother had done something so she could act together with everyone at the DEO and avoid bigger problems, but that wasn’t enough to keep her from worrying about her girlfriend. Either way they both needed to go home and this talk unfortunately couldn’t be avoided, so Kara took a deep breath and called Lena to fly them home.


	20. Hell On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out what Lex's "riddle" meant...
> 
> I didn't proofread this time, I was really tired but I really wanted to finish this chapter and upload it today, if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can!

“Is everything ok? You’re quiet the entire way home. You usually ramble the entire time but all you did today was nod when I was talking to you.” Lena said with an worried tone.

Kara sighed and looked up at Lena.

“Come sit with me for a minute.” She said shakily, not really knowing how she should do this but already doing.

“Kara, you’re scaring me, what happened?” Lena was almost panicking at this point.

“Please sit down first, I need to talk to you.” Kara said as she sat on the couch and pointed to the space besides her.

Lena did as she was told and sat right in front of Kara on the couch.

“Lex, he… Before I locked him in his cell, he asked me to give you a message and said I should do it today.” Kara started to once again prepare herself to repeat those vague but full of venom words.

“Oh God, what has he done now? I'll never be able to go to bed at night knowing that we’re safe, I'm… why?” Lena looked up at Kara, eyes full of fear and sadness.

“I don’t know, love. But I'm here, ok? We’ll be safe if we stay together, please don’t let fear take you away from me again!” Kara almost begged, voice scared and anxious.

“What did he say?”

“That he made his way into your heart and soul and now you'll always have a part of him there.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Lena raised an confused eyebrow while trying to think.

“He said you'd know. That I just needed to use this exact words and you would understand it.”

“My heart and soul, he made his way into my heart and soul…” Lena got up and started walking around the living, trying to figure out what her brother was trying to say.

She suddenly stopped and looked at Kara with wide eyes.

“He made his way into my heart, L-Corp is my heart! I put my sweat and blood into that company when I started to reform it and I cared for it more than anything and protect it with my own body if I have to.” She ran to Kara’s side and started pulling her towards the window. “Come on, you need to take me there now!”

“Hey hey hey, wait a minute.” Kara pulled Lena back. “We can’t just go there like that, he might have done something and I can’t let you get hurt!”

“But Kara, there are people still working in there, we need to go there and we need to go now!” Lena started pulling Kara to the big window by the kitchen.

“I can go and evacuate the building before checking around for bombs or traps.” Kara said as she took Lena’s hands away from her arm.

“No!” Lena shouted and stood in front of the window staring at Kara. “I need to go with you, I'm not sitting here while you put yourself in danger! You can either take me with you or I'll go there by myself, it’s your choice.” She crossed her arms.

“Fine! But never leave my side, we’re gonna look around together and if I see any sign of danger, I'm taking you out of there immediately.” Kara said.

“Yeah ok, let’s just go already!” Lena started rushing her again, too anxious to wait around.

As they made it, Kara quickly checked around Lena’s office before leaving her there to evacuate the building as fast as she could.

“I evacuated the entire building and I looked around but I didn’t found anything.” She said as she walked back into Lena’s office and saw the woman looking around her shelves.

“There has to be something around here, we’re probably not looking in the right place.” Lena kept walking around, looking for anything weird or out of place.

“You sure that’s what he meant?”

“Yes! He said my heart, L-Corp is my hea- oh no, wait!” The CEO ran to the elevator pulling Kara with her. “He made his way into my heart and soul!” she looked back at Kara who was still looking confused. “He made his way into my heart and soul, L-Corp is my heart and my lab is my soul!” She said as the elevator doors closed.

“I hate his riddles.” Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Everyone does. Let’s go!” Lena said as the doors opened.

“Stay behind me.” Kara said as she started walking into the lab. “Can you hear this?” She asked, eyebrows knitting together as she tried to identify the sound.

“What?”

“There’s a bomb!” Kara tried to find an escape route but there wasn’t any as the elevator doors had already closed and the stairs were too far away. “Lena, down!” She carefully pushed the brunette to the floor and used her own body to shield her as the explosion came.

Kara looked up, check if it was over and got up, placing an arm on Lena’s back to check on her.

“Are you ok?” She asked a little out of breath.

“No no no no NO!” Lena sat up and almost cried at the sight of her completely destroyed lab. “WHY?”

“I'm so sorry, Lena.”

“He destroyed everything! All my researches, the blueprints, the poison and the antidote for it, my notes… God, why? How? Just…” Lena spoke anxiously, voice shaking as much as her body.

“Here, there’s a note.” Kara handed her a piece of paper that had a signature on the bottom.

“It’s a letter from him.” Lena started opening the envelope and read what was writing out loud for Kara.

“ _Dear sister, at this point you should already know that I'll always be at least 10 steps ahead of you and your little friends._

_You may have gotten me but I obviously couldn't allow you to keep that leverage against me so I took from you everything you stole from me and you took care of the destroying any backup part._

_I hacked into your security system and made sure that you wouldn’t be able to recover any data from it._

_I hope you can understand you brought this on yourself when you decided to betray your own family and work with these repulsive creatures that call themselves heroes._

_If you ever change your mind and realize that you’ll just achieve your full potential if you work with your family, you know where to find us._

_L.L”_

“Rao, that’s so fucked up.”

“Kara…” Lena looked up with trembling lips and eyes full of tears.

“Oh baby, I'm so, so sorry.” She picked Lena up from the floor and hugged her to her chest. “I'm sorry.” She whispered once again, having no idea what else she could say to comfort the her girlfriend right now.

“I should’ve known he was going to do this, he’d never go down without a fight so it was stupid of me to believe that once we got him, our problems were over.” Lena took a step back and leaned over the wall, covering her face and trying to slow down her erratic breath. “What am I supposed to do now? He destroyed everything, months and months, even years of work lost and I'll never be able to replace every single thing. I just lost most of my contracts, I'll have to call and let them know about this and they’ll drop out immediately. I'm nothing again! Kara,” She looked back up. “how am I gonna keep L-Corp up now? I don’t want to lose my company, I can’t! I fought so hard to get here, I can't go back to square one, I won’t survive it again! I won't, I-”

“Hey, don’t say that, you won’t lose anything and you’re not nothing, this here is not who you are, is just a part of you. I know it’s a very important part, and I understand your pain, but we’ll figure something out babe, we always do, but not today so just take a deep breath and let’s get out of here.” Kara tried to give Lena some sort of comfort, even though she knew right now nothing could actually comfort the CEO, she’d need some time before she was ready for that.

“But Kara, I-I don’t…” The CEO dropped to the floor again and cried.

“What do you need right now? Tell me what to do love.” Kara kneeled down in front of Lena and started to rub slow circles on her back.

“I do-I don’t k-know. Just don’t le-leave me!”

“I won’t, I promise. Want to go back home?”

Lena nodded at her and reached out for Kara to help her up and they walked back up to Lena’s office.

Kara picked her up as they got to the balcony and flew away, wanting to get back home as soon as possible.

“You’re shaking, are you cold?” She asked but Lena didn’t reply, she only curled up on her chest and whimpered. “Are you sick? I can go back down if you need.” Once again Lena didn’t reply, the only sounds coming from her we’re the soft whimpers every once in a while. “Just ask if you need I to go back down.”

They made it into Kara’s apartment and Lena was still acting weird. Kara tried to lower her back to the ground but Lena didn’t move, she was standing as still as a statue.

Kara decided to move them to the couch so they both could sit and she could get her phone to call her sister.

She called twice but Alex’s phone kept going to voicemail, so she decided to try Maggie’s and after just 3 rings the detective answered.

“ _Hey, Kara.”_

“Hey, Maggie, is Alex there?”

“ _Yeah, just a second.”_ Passed the phone to Alex. “ _What happened?”_ Alex was already sounding concerned.

_“_ I'm sorry, I tried calling your phone but it was going straight to voicemail and I thought about waiting until tomorrow to call, I know you need to rest, but I'm a bit scared right now and couldn’t wait.”

“ _No no, it’s ok. My battery probably died but I'm up and I'm ok. Tell me what happened.”_

“Lex happened.” Kara got up and started walking to her room. “That message he sent Lena, I don’t know how but he managed to infiltrate someone Inside L-Corp, he blew up her entire lab and hacked her security system so she wouldn’t have access to any of her data.” She was almost out of breath as she finished explaining the hell they had just went through. “Alex, she’s destroyed, she cried when it happened but on the way back home she just stopped responding. She’s not talking nor moving, she’s just sitting there staring at the floor.”

“ _She’s probably in shock. She was full of adrenaline when it happened but now her brain is trying to process what happened. Give her some time to process everything, stay with her but give her space to breathe. If she doesn’t sleep and still like that in the morning you can call me and I'll go to your place. Just stay calm, if you panic it'll be worse, one of you need to be calm and thinking clearly, ok?”_

_“_ Ok, thank you. I can already feel it’s going to be a long night so I'll let you rest now. I'll take the day off tomorrow so I’ll turn my work phone off, if Supergirl is needed call my personal phone.”

“ _Ok, hopefully it'll be a calm day though_.”

“Yeah. Thank you again, thank Maggie too please.”

“ _Will do. If it get worse don’t hesitate to call me or Maggie. Love you!_ ”

“Ok. Love you too.” Kara walked back to the living room and sat besides Lena. “Hey, I'm gonna go shower and change into something more comfortable, if you want you can come with me.” She waited a minute but Lena didn’t respond, Kara wasn’t even sure if the girl could hear her at all. “Well, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me.” She said and got up once again, walking towards the bathroom and looking at Lena one last time before walking in and closing the door.

30 minutes later she walked out and superspeeded into her room to change and then walked back into the living room.

“I want to go home.” Lena said without looking up, fidgeting with her fingers on her lap.

“You are home baby.”

“I wanna go to my apartment.”

“Why? Am I being too much? I can stop if you tell me what I'm doing wrong.” Kara was scared she was doing something that was somehow hurting Lena, all she wanted was to make everything better but apparently she was doing the opposite.

“You’re not doing anything wrong, I need a drink and you don’t have any.” Lena said coldly.

“Oh, that… yeah, I really don’t have anything here, human alcohol doesn’t do anything to me.”

“I know. Take me back and I'll just drink until I'm out.”

“You’re really not thinking clearly if you believe I'll take you back and leave you there after you told me that. If you need to talk, let’s sit and talk, if you need to be quiet for the rest of the night, I'll be quiet, but I'm not taking you home for you to drink your feelings away as if I wasn’t here to help.”

“Kara, don’t get me wrong, I love you, but you can’t help with this. Do you have any idea what’s like to lose everything you’ve worked for in your entire life? To watch all everything you have burning right in front of you?”

“I love you with all my heart and I know you’re mad at the world right now so I'm just gonna pretend that you didn’t just said that to me.” Kara said while holding back tears.

“Oh shit no!” Kara’s trembling voice was enough to shake Lena back to reality and she rushed forwards and grabbed Kara’s hands, bringing them up to her chest. “I'm so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to say that, bad choice of words, I'm so sorry! God I'm so stupid!” Lena let go of Kara’s hands and covered her face, sighing heavily. “I'm just so angry, so confused. I feel so stupid for not having predicted that he would do something like that and I don’t know what to do with myself now but I’d never try to hurt you on purpose.” She looked back up with red eyes and wet cheeks. “I was trying to get you to just leave me alone to quite literally drown my demons, but I didn’t realized what I was saying until it was already too late. That was not ok and I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why do you do this? Why can’t you just allow me to help you?” Kara was still crying softly.

“I don’t know, I'm stupid, but I'm trying to change, I swear! Please don’t leave me!” She started sobbing and pulling slightly on her hair. “Please don’t hate me now, please…”

“Hey, stop it.” Kara held both Lena’s hands and started to carefully pull it away from her head so she would let go of her hair. “I'm not going anywhere and I don’t hate you, but you did hurt my feelings.” Kara said with a sad sigh. “I know you’re in pain and I know I don’t understand exactly what’s like to go through what you’re going through right now, but it doesn’t mean I can’t help, if you just tell me what you need, I'll figure it out for you. I know sometimes you'll need time for yourself, and you’re allowed to ask for it, but don’t try to attack me in order to get me to leave, that’s not ok.”

“I know it isn’t, I don’t know why I do that, I hate my own instincts.” Lena’s sobs had died down and her breathing was finally starting to get back to normal. “It’s like the Luthor blood doesn’t let me accept any help, I don’t know, maybe it’s because I'm not used to people treating me right. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise.”

“I think we should both go to bed early and talk about this tomorrow when we’re both calmer and rested.”

“No no, I should probably go back to my place, you’re mad at me so I should leave you alone to think for now.”

“I'm not taking you back to your place, I know what you’re going to do to yourself once I leave and I can’t allow you to hurt yourself like that. And I'm not mad at you, I'm a bit hurt but I know you didn’t mean to say those words. If it makes you feel better, you can have the bed and I'll sleep in the couch and in the morning we can properly talk about this.”

“After everything I’ve said and done to you, how can you still be so good with me?”

“Because, Lena, when you truly love someone, almost nothing can destroy it. You’ve made a mistake, yes, but you apologized for it and is learning from it so you repeat it. We all make mistakes, human or alien, anyone, but what really matters is what we do after we realize what we’ve done, and until now you’ve been doing great and I hope so am I.”

“Well, you are, but I don’t really think I am though. I'm always doing stuff like this, I feel like a monster sometimes. No, actually I feel like a monster all the time but the feeling gets stronger when I do or say stuff like that to people who are just trying to help me and I keep repeating the scene in my head over and over again at night.”

“You’re too hard on yourself sometimes, you need to learn to let people in and to start actually believing in their words. If you need to hear the words, I'll say it, I forgive you, give me the night to fully recover but I forgive you because I know you meant it when you apologized to me. Please, let me at least try to help you before you give in to old habits, I promise I won’t push you to say anything but if you never let me try, this part of you will never get better. ”

“Ok, ok fine, we can try tomorrow. I love you, I'm really sorry for what I said.”

“I know you are, thank you. I love you too baby.”

“Want to have dinner before going to bed? I'll stay on the couch for tonight.”

“Oh no, I can’t take your bed, I'll sleep on the couch.”

“You’re used to that huge King-size bed and want to sleep on a cheap couch? No way. I'm ok with sleeping on the couch so I'll stay.”

“Fine, I don’t have enough strength to discuss.”

“Thank Rao. You can watch something if you want, if you can’t fall asleep, it’s what I'm gonna do here.”

“Sounds good. I just need to shower first and then I'll go.”

“Alright, I already showered so you go while I cook dinner. What do you want to eat?”

“Nothing, I'm not hungry.”

“You need to eat though, even if it’s just a little bit. Pasta?”

“No.” Lena shook her head. “Just do whatever you want to eat and I'll get something in the morning.”

“You can’t go to bed without eating anything. Chicken salad? I can go to that restaurant you like to get some for you.”

“You really don’t have to, I'm not hungry, the stress is making me a bit sick.” She touched her stomach to emphasize the fact that she wasn’t feeling well.

“How about some sweet tea? Just so you don’t go to sleep on a empty stomach.”

“Yeah okay, I can handle tea.”

“Great. I'll make mine and leave yours in the microwave for when you’re done showering.”

“Kay, thanks.” She said and walked to the bathroom.

“Hey, I'm already laying down but if you need me, just call and I'll go, ok?” Kara said from the couch when Lena walked out 20 minutes later.

“Okay, thank you. And thank you for the tea, it’s really good.”

“No problem. Goodnight, hope you can hey some rest.”

“You too. Goodnight.”

Both Lena and Kara tossed and turned for a couple of hours before exhaustion won over them. The night was restless for both girls but at some point, somewhere between 3 and 4 am, Kara woke up to soft whimpering and gasps and as soon as she realized it was Lena, she ran to her room and started looking around for danger. She soon realized there wasn’t anyone or anything in there, Lena was probably having a nightmare so she tried to call her name as softly as possible to not startle the small brunet.

“Hey, wake up baby.”

“ _I'm sorry, please…”_

_“_ Lena, everything is fine, wake up.”

“ _I can’t-you…”_

_“_ You’re ok, we’re home and I'm here with you, just wake up love.”

“ _Don’t do this, I'm-I…”_

_“_ Rao, Lena…” Nothing seemed to be working and Kara was starting to get frustrated. She got up and ran both hands across her face, not knowing what to. She sat for a few seconds on the bed and laid her hand on Lena’s arm, caressing it softly, and that seemed to calm the woman down slightly so she decided to ignore everything that had happened during the night and laid besides her girlfriend, bringing her close to her chest and keeping both arms securely around her. As soon as they’re close to each other, Lena’s entire body relaxed and her heartbeat started to slow down. Kara sighed in relief and closed her eyes to try and get some rest herself, knowing their morning was going to be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This was originally supposed to be the last chapter but then I got a bit too excited and came up with a new plot in the last chapter, so I obviously couldn't end it now, the chapter would probably have to be over 10k words and even then I don't know if it would be a good ending.   
> Because of all that, I'm a bit lost on what I should do next, I had an idea I used as a base but then I kinda of wandered too far away from it so the ending I had in mind doesn't make sense anymore. I don't want to keep dragging this fic for too long, I don't want it to get boring but I don't really know how to properly end it so, I'm accepting help, if anyone has any ideas and wants to help me, sent me an message on Tumblr (I have other social medias but Tumblr is the one I use the most) and we'll see how it goes, I write on my phone so sharing the document when writing a chapter is pretty easy.


	21. "There's Something Really Wrong With Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back! I took a little break from writing, (I literally stopped writing for a while) it wasn't that long so I don't think anyone even noticed because I haven't been updating this regularly anyway, but yes, I took some time off to recover from the mental exhaustion I was experiencing (nothing to do with my fics btw, I love writing, just to make it clear, I was just mentally exhausted from the mess in dealing with in my life right now)  
> But anyways, my break is over and I'm currently working on the next chapter and a another fic some people requested after I posted "Alcohol Is Not The Answer, But Maybe You Are"  
> By the way, if you have any ideas or request for the next chapter, you can send a message to me on Tumblr (it's the one I used the most but I have others, feel free to ask) I'd really appreciate the help because this fic was supposed to end in the last chapter (chapter 20) but I "accidentally" added a new plot and now silly me is a bit lost in what to do next.  
> Sorry, my ADHD is through the roof today! Alright, I'll stop rambling now. Thank you everyone who's still reading this, it means a lot to me, hope y'all enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments!!!

The sun light slipping through the half closed curtains started bothering Lena who slowly opened her eyes and tried to stretch her arms before she realized there was a light weight across her chest holding both her arms down. She was scared for a second before she remembered where she was, and as soon as she did, confusion took over her mind.  
“What are you doing here?” Lena whispered while looking at Kara. It’s not like she wasn’t happy, being in Kara’s arms always made her feel comfortable and safe, but memories from last night were playing over and over again in her mind so it didn’t made sense to her that Kara had come to stay with her in the middle of the night.  
She tried to move away from Kara in order to get up but that made the blonde tighten her hold around her.  
“Shhhh, it’s ok.” Kara mumbled sleepily.

“Kara, wake up.” Lena tapped Kara’s shoulder, trying to wake up the woman.

“Five more minutes.” Kara whined and moved closer to Lena, her face hiding in the CEO's shoulder.

“Alright but let me go, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Oh right, sorry!” Kara finally opened her eyes and let go from Lena. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as the CEO got up and walked to the bathroom.  
Kara sat up, stretching her arms and looking around the room as she tried to fully wake up. It was still a bit early, it was 9 am but during the weekends, unless there was an emergency, she usually slept until lunch time in order to recover from the entire week of working as an reporter and Supergirl at the same time.

“Why were you here?”  
Lena’s voice came so suddenly she jumped slightly, not having heard the girl getting out of the bathroom and walking back into the room, sitting besides her but keeping some space between them.

“I'm sorry, was that not ok? I won’t do it again, I just-” Kara started rambling nervously, thinking she had upset Lena for not having actually asked if it was ok to sleep there with her. Well, the girl technically wasn’t waking up and she was apparently really really upset, but anxiety was talking very loudly and quickly.

“Hey, calm down, I'm not upset. I just thought… I don’t know, I thought you would want to spend the night by yourself after what I did.” Lena lowered her head and fidget with the blanket under her legs.

“I needed a little while to think and I got it, I used that time to cope with my emotions and remember that you’re hurting and even though it isn’t ok to attack people like that, I know we all make mistakes and as long as you learned from it, you’re forgiven.” Kara said calmly as she caressed Lena’s cheek, trying to get the woman to look up. “You’re more upset about what happened than I was though, honestly, so I decided to give you some time but in the middle of the night, you started whimpering, probably having a really bad nightmare and I couldn’t wake you up no matter what I did but you calmed down when I held you, so I thought it was better to lay there with you so the both of us could rest.” She lowered her head, trying to see Lena’s face but only getting a glimpse of her wet cheeks.

“Oh… Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up.” Lena laughed softly, trying to stop the tears from escaping but failing nonetheless.

“It’s ok, we both are no strangers to nightmares baby. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t remember much, just Lex standing over me laughing and there was fire everywhere but when things started to get weird, the nightmare stopped, I guess that’s when you came.” Lena finally looked up and dried her tears, though new ones took their place just a few seconds later.

“Right. Is there anything you need right now? How are you feeling? And be honest please.”

“Honestly? I feel like shit. I don’t know what to do, I hate feeling useless, I can’t handle it!” The CEO half sobbed, still trying to stop herself, and brought her knees up to her chest, holding them tight and rocking back and forth slightly. “My life is ruined, I feel like there’s no reason to go on now that everything I worked for has been destroyed.”

“Alright, ok, I'm not gonna tell you that you shouldn’t feel bad, you have every right to feel this way and I totally get it. Now, going from there, we need to figure out what we should do to help you.”

“There’s nothing we can do, Kara, it’s over and I'll never be-”

“Let me stop you for a minute there. I understand you feel like this is the end, and this is pretty bad, I'm not gonna lie to you, but nothing is impossible when we work together. I know it sounds cliché and all that but it's true, to this day, since you came to town, the DEO and I have figured out ways to do whatever we need to do thanks to your help. Together we’re a great group, never forget that.”

“I don’t know if that will be enough this time. I know my brother and as much as it disgusts me to say, he knows what he’s doing and he’s good at it.”

“I know he is, but we can’t give up. There has to be a way and I know we’ll figure it out if we look into it carefully.” 

“But I'm tired…” Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper, eyes full of tears she, for the first time wasn’t trying to hold back. “So, so tired. Kara, I don’t know how much more of this I can take…” She finally broke and allowed the pain and tears to take over, sobbing so hard it broke Kara’s heart.

“Hey, no, don’t talk like that. I know you’re tired baby, I understand but let me carry you then. I'll hold you up and help you fight for as long as you need me to, okay? Please, you can’t give up now, there’s so much I want to show you, experiences I want to have with you… I don’t mean to sound selfish but please, please don’t leave me here! If I lose another person that is important to me, I don’t know if I’ll make it.”

“Why does everything have to be so hard for us?” Lena sobbed again and threw herself in Kara’s arms, who was shocked for a second but hugged her back, holding her tight while resting her chin on top of Lena’s head.

“I don’t know baby, I really don’t. I'm so sorry I can’t take the pain away, I really wish I could.” Kara kissed Lena’s head and started caressing her back to try and calm her down at least a little. “I know it’s hard, I’ve been there so many times, but please don’t go where I can’t follow, please! The pain on the first time already felt unbearable, I can’t… I just… Rao, please just tell me what I have to do for you to stay.”

“Just don’t give up on me, I feel like the darkness is taking over me right now and I need you.”

“I'll never give up on you, I need you just as much as you need me.”

“They're being so loud…” 

“Your thoughts?” She looked down as Lena nodded from her chest and covered her ears desperately even though she knew that was useless in this situations. 

“I can’t bre- I can’t...”

“You can’t breathe, I know, I know. You’re overwhelmed.” Kara stated the obvious as she tried to remember the things she learned with her sister. “Okay, let everything out, everything you’re feeling right now is looking for an way out so just open that door and I'll hold you and help you put the pieces back together later, I promise. Cry, scream, even hit me if you need to but don’t hold it back, that pain will just eat you from the inside out if you allow it.”  
Lena didn’t want to hurt Kara. Deep down she knew she literally couldn’t, the woman was Supergirl after all, but that was still no excuse. What she couldn’t help though was when her nails started digging into Kara’s arms. Everything happened so suddenly, the screams with all those images were now playing on a loop mixed with some memories from her past and she just couldn’t control herself anymore. Things were already bad but her mind wasn’t giving her a break, she wanted to scream but it felt like it was stuck on her throat. Biting her bottom lip so hard she taste blood, she finally manage to get a weak and painful little shout that mixed with a sob and took her breath away.  
“Ka-a…”

“Shhhh, it’s ok. Take your time, I'm not in a rush.”

“Wat-water.”

“You want some water? Okay, I'll be right back.” Kara superspeeded into the kitchen and back. “Here.” She handed Lena the cup. “Can I take a look at your lip? I just want to clean it up to make sure the cut is not too deep.”  
Lena nodded and sat up as Kara knelt in front of her on the bed.  
The blonde started to gently tap the wet hand towel over Lena’s lips and chin in order to clean everything up and get a better view of the small cut on the CEO’s lip.  
“It looks like it’s already closing, thank Rao.” Kara said and went to the bathroom to quickly wash the towel.

“Kara, there’s something really wrong with me.”

“What you mean?” She immediately dropped the towel inside the sink and went to sit with Lena again. 

“After everything he did, I still don’t hate him. I mean, I wouldn’t try to help him now and I am really really angry, I’d shoot him again if I had to cause you and this city are away more important to me, but deep down I know I don’t hate him.”

“Lena, not having hate in your heart doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you. You hating someone that did you wrong or that is very clearly a bad person is an completely understandable and normal feeling, but not hating the person when you have some type of connection with them, as long as you understand they aren’t good, is also normal. We’re all different, and I know it’d be easier to just hate him because he deserves it, but you don’t have it in you to hate people that were once good to you. You’ve told me about how Lex used to be a great brother and your only friend for years, and your subconscious is holding onto those memories. You love those memories but now you know that he’s not that guy anymore and you understand it and that’s why you wouldn’t try to help him anymore and would do anything to keep the people you love safe from him. It’d be ok if you hated him but you don’t actually need to hate someone to know that they doesn’t deserve your help anymore.”

“He hurted you, try to kill your family and friends and look at all the things he has done to…”

“Hey, I don’t care. You’re not a bad person just because you don’t hate him. You know what he did and you helped us get him and now he’s paying for everything so case closed.”

“You actually believe all that?” Lena looked up, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I do. I know my aunt wasn’t a good person here on earth, I was angry at myself for still loving her and suffering after she died, but I understood that she had changed, that she wasn’t the person she used to be, having too much power changed her and not for the good, so I held onto to the good memories but helped my team get her before she did something irreversible. To this day I still don’t hate her, am I a bad person?” Kara asked with raised eyebrows.

“Of course not!” Lena exclaimed.

“Then neither are you, can you understand that now?”

“I guess so.”

“Good. Want some hot chocolate?” Kara tried to move on for a bit so Lena wouldn’t get worked up again for now.

“Yes please.” They got up and started making their way to the kitchen. “What are we gonna do today?” Lena asked as she sat on the counter close to Kara.

“Well, I told Alex I'm taking the day off today to rest and take care of you, I even turned my phone off so no one will bother us. I still have my personal phone on cause, you know, emergencies happen and sometimes Supergirl is needed, but otherwise the DEO will stay on watch and take care of things for me.” Kara explained as she stirred the chocolate on the stove.

“Can we just stay home for the day then?” Lena asked a bit nervously. “My mind is still kind of racing and I'm tired so I don’t wanna risk having a sensory overload in public. That happened once and it was one too many times.”

“Of course we can.” Kara looked up at her with a sweet and understanding smile. “We can watch movies or just talk, whatever you want. Tell me what you're in the mood for and we’ll do it.”

“You're the best.” Lena smiled.

“I know I am, thank you very much.” Kara said jokingly and bowed to Lena.

“You're so silly!” Lena said while laughing and pushed Kara away jokingly.

“I've been told that many times.” Kara laughed and stood up again to go back to the stove before the chocolate burned. “Seriously though, tell me what you need from me and if at any time of the day you start having bad thoughts again, you need to let me know. I'm not gonna force you to explain to me what's going on in your mind but I need to know what I'm dealing with so I don’t hurt you and can stop you from hurting yourself.” 

“I…” Lena's eyes started filling up with tears and a little pout appeared on her lips. “I'm-”

“Oh no, hey, what happened? Did I say something wrong?” Kara turned the stove off and took the pan to the counter behind them before rushing back to stand in front of Lena, holding her face softly.

“No, it's just…” Lena paused to take a deep breath. “No one has ever done that for me. No one has ever been this patient and sweet and understanding, it's hard to deal with it without getting emotional sometimes, I'm sorry.” 

“No no, you don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong baby.” Kara pulled Lena into her chest and hugged her. “I'm glad to be the one who's finally giving you the heath relationship experience that you needed and deserves. I wish you hadn’t have to wait this long to learn what that feels like though. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect, by their friends and partners.”

“I know that now. Still, thank you for being so patient.” Lena said and got up from Kara’s shoulder with a smile. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Kara gently grabbed Lena’s cheeks again and pulled her face to give her a kiss.  
They then went to the couch, Kara brought them a blanket and they say with their hot chocolate while watching an random movie they found.

The rest of their day was surprisingly uneventful. Supergirl wasn’t needed anywhere which meant the city was safe. At least for today.  
The knowledge that tomorrow everything would be getting back to normal and they’d have a lot of work to do didn’t stop them from taking advantage of the very rare but extremely needed break. They talked, cried and dealt with stuff they’ve both been neglecting for a while due to all the mess they had to clean up.  
24 hours was nowhere near enough to do every single thing they wanted or talk about every single thing that had been left on hold, but Kara was glad to have some time to actually sit with Lena without the girl stressing over work or asking to be excused every once in a while to answer a call or reply to an email. And Lena was happy to have Kara all to herself for the day, no work calls nor sudden Supergirl duty interrupting them. She had time to apologize for everything that she had said the night before regardless of Kara telling her over and over again she was forgiven.  
Things were far from perfect, but they had peace enough to enjoy themselves and each other’s company like they haven’t in a long time.


	22. "Someone Who Has Nothing Left To Lose Knows It Doesn’t Hurt To Try"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because I kinda of ran out of ideas for things to add in the middle and I needed the ending to be open (obviously XD)   
> I'm not happy with this chapter's title so if any of you can think of a better name, it'll be welcome.

The next morning, Kara woke up and saw she was alone in the bed. She turned around to look at the time and saw it was only 6 am so it was weird that Lena wasn’t there with her after just falling asleep after midnight.

“Lena?” She called as she got up and walked to the kitchen. There she found Lena sitting on one of the stools, her computer open in front of her and a bunch of papers scattered across the kitchen island. “Babe? What you doing?”

“I'll have to make calls and get out of all my contracts.” Lena said without looking away from something she was reading on one of the papers.

“I still think it’s a bit too soon for that, we might figure something out and then you'll have to call everyone and try to get them to sign another contract with you.” Kara said while brushing some strands of Lena’s hair that had escaped from her bun.

“Kara,” Lena lowered the paper and looked up at her girlfriend with tired eyes. “there’s a meeting scheduled for this afternoon, how am I supposed to go there in front of them and say that I have nothing? They’ll for sure drop out immediately. All of those men already think I'm not fit to be in my position because I'm a woman, I can’t embarrass myself like that, I'll just be proving them right.” The CEO lowered her eyes again to hide the sadness behind them.

“You know that’s not true, you’re the best person there is to run L-Corp, you’ve proven that so many times. I get it though, I really do, but can’t you just ask to postpone the meeting? That’ll buy us some time to figure something out.” Kara said with a little smile, trying to look at Lena’s face again.

“No, I don’t want to feed myself with false hopes. There’s nothing we can do about that and you know it, so let’s drop it, ok?” Lena sounded tired and frustrated, the stress from the past few days have been piling up and she felt like she was about to collapse.

“Don’t say that, I know we can figure something out, we just need some time.” Kara pulled a stool out, sitting right besides Lena and running a hand up and down her back while speaking. “You’re nervous but once you calm down and start to actually think about it with us, cause I'll talk to everyone at the DEO and they’ll help us, I'm sure we’ll figure out what to do. Even if it doesn’t fix everything, anything we recover will be important.”

“Kara, I don’t think we’ll get anything by ourselves.” Lena shook her head, still not looking up.

“You’re too pessimist sometimes.”

“No, I'm realistic. You’re too dreamy.”

“No I'm not, being optimistic is a good thing!” Kara sounded a bit defensive.

“Not all the time!” Lena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I don’t wanna fight, ok? Give me some time to process everything please.”

“Alright, I can do that.” Kara nodded, and smiled again.

“Good, thank you.” With a short nod Lena got up and started walking around the kitchen looking for her phone and walking right back to her sit when she found it. “I'm going to L-Corp, try to talk to Sam and figure out what I'm gonna do about all everyone else.”

“Ok. Call me if something happens, anything, and I'll be there in a second.”

“Will do, thanks.” Lena gave her a half smile before turning back to the mess of papers in front of her.

“I'll go get ready for the day then, I have a very long article to write.” Kara got up and started walking towards her room.

“Hum.” Lena half nodded but didn’t look up.

5 minutes later, Kara was ready and back in the kitchen.

“Have you eaten already?” She asked as she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl by the sink.

“I'll get coffee on the way to work.” Lena replied from behind her computer.

“Ok. Can I pass by your office for lunch?” The blonde asked.

“Kara, I have a lot of problems to deal with today, I can’t afford any interruptions.”

“Oh…”

Kara’s sad sigh made Lena snap her head up and reach for Kara’s hand across the island.

“Wait no, I did it again I'm sorry.” She waited for Kara to hold her hand before she continued talking. “I love when you come to my office during the day so we can have lunch together and talk for a bit, but today I'm really stressed out and I think it’d be better if I focused on work while I still have it so I can figure out what I'm gonna do about all my employees. I have enough money to hold myself up until I can find another job or even build another company if I want to, but some of them don’t so I can’t make any rushed decisions.”

“Okay, I get it. Can you promise me you'll eat something though? You can’t go an entire day with just coffee.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Thank you. I'm have to go now, I can’t be late again or Snapper will kill me. Love you!” Kara leaned over and gave Lena a gentle kiss.

“Love you too!” Lena said a little less coldly and waved at Kara before the girl started walking away.

As soon as Kara walked out and closed the door, Lena dropped the paper she was holding and looked around at all the contracts that she was about to lose right laying in front of her. Mocking her. She stared at them for a minute, trying to get her brain to come up with a genius plan to save herself from this hell but no amount of adrenaline could get her out of this apparently. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, her hands crushing the paper beneath them and when that didn’t provide her any relief from the anger she was feeling build up inside, she pushed all the papers to the floor and screamed in frustration.

Getting up Lena ignored the mess she had just made and went to the bathroom to take a shower, recompose herself before looking for her working clothes and changing into them before sending a message to her driver asking him to get her coffee before picking her up today and going to the front of the building to wait for him.

“You called for me?” Sam walked into Lena’s office looking a bit worried. “Is everything ok?”

“Sit with me for a bit, we need to talk about something that happened last week.” Lena said and pointed to the couch before getting up to sit there with Sam.

“Did I do something?” Sam asked, voice a bit scared.

“No, no, you didn’t do anything.” Lena said, trying to sound reassuring but knowing the next part wasn’t going to be good. “There was an… I don’t know how to call it, it wasn’t an accident but-”

“Oh God just say it woman, you’re scaring me!” Sam interrupted.

“My brother, I don’t know how but he hacked into my system and deleted all my data, exploded my lab, all my researches, experiments, the antidote for that special kryptonite he created and…” Lena paused and started looking around the room, searching for words to describe what was going on but she was too nervous to think of anything. “I don’t know, everything, I lost everything Sam!”

“Hey hey hey, slow down honey.” Sam touched Lena’s arm to make the other stop talking and breathe. “What the hell happened exactly? Explain to me again, but calmly this time and give me more details please cause last time I heard from you guys you’re gathering the entire team at the DEO to take Lex to the high security island or something like that.”

“And we were. We did it in fact, Supergirl and Alex mostly, he’s locked up in there but, he sent me a message from there, he told Kara to tell me something, it was something like, _I made my way into your heart and soul and now you'll always have a part of me in there with you,_ and when we figured out what he meant, we immediately came here. The moment the elevators to my lab opened and we took two or three steps out, the bombs went off and right there I already knew it was over. A minute or two later, Kara found a letter he wrote and we saw that he had also hacked into my security system and deleted all my data with all the side researches I was doing for that company that was going to provide those expensive treatments for the kids in my hospital and now…” Lena paused once again to look away and try to stop the tears from dropping and a sob to escape her hold. it’s all over now, I los-I lost everything and I-I'll lose all my contracts and t-the kids…” A small sob managed to escape and with it the tears followed. “I had totally forgot about that I was going to lose that contract until I got here… Sam-” She was full on crying now, having no strength to fight it anymore.

“Shhh, calm down Lena.” Sam moved to sit closer to the CEO. “Can I hug you?” She waited for Lena to nod before going any closer and hugging her. “Alright, let’s just breathe for a bit, okay? I know you’re scared and it’s ok. Get it all out and then we can talk again, take your time.” The CFO spoke calmly while running a hand up and down Lena’s back, trying to comfort her as well as she could.

“What am I gonna tell everyone?” Lena’s hoarse voice came about 10 minutes later.

“There has to be a way to recover at least your data, we need to think.”

“That’s what Kara keeps saying, I don’t know how you guys can be so positive.” Lena sniffed and dried the tears still sitting on her cheeks.

“You can’t be negative all the time, you need to allow yourself to have some hope sometimes.”

“I think it’s a waste of time to keep repeating that we’ll figure this out. I know my brother so I know we won’t figure this out by oursel… wait a minute…” Lena unwrapped herself from Sam’s arms and got up from the couch to run to her desk.

“What?” Sam asked with wide eyes

“I think I know what to do.” She said while typing something on her computer. “It’s not certain, but someone who has nothing left to lose knows it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Alright then, what are you gonna do?” Sam got up and stood in front of Lena’s desk.

“I'll tell you but only if you promise me not to say anything to Kara or Alex.” Lena had a serious face while staring at Sam.

“I already don’t like the idea. What are you planning Lena?”

“Promise me you won’t say anything!”

“I won’t promise anything cause if you’re thinking about putting yourself in danger, I need to call one of them to help me stop you.”

“And that’s why I'm not going to say anything.” Lena said and started walking towards the door. “You can leave now, I'll call you when I get back.”

“No wait!” Sam stopped Lena by superspeeding to the door, preventing Lena from opening it. “Fine, I won’t talk to them unless something goes wrong.”

“Sam I-”

Lena tried to argue but Sam interrupted her again.

“Nope, this is as far as I'll go and if you don’t tell me what you’re going to do, I'm calling Kara and telling her to come over.”

“You can't do that, I'm not a child and Kara’s not my mother!”

“I know that but if you’re going to be reckless, then I'm going to call someone and if it goes wrong in any way, I won’t feel guilty for having let you go just like that.” Sam crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what Lena was going to say next.

“Ugh, fine! I hate you sometimes.” Lena rolled her eyes and turned back around to go back to her desk.

“I love you too honey.” Sam smirked and walked behind her. “Now please tell me what your crazy plan is.”

Lena then proceeded to go behind her desk and started typing some codes on the computer while explaining to Sam what she wanted to do and how they needed to prepare for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys would like me to upload first, the next chapter or the fic kinda of developing Lena and Alex's friendship that some people asked after "Alcohol Is Not The Answer, But Maybe You Are"  
> I haven't finished them yet but I would like to know what I should focus on now cause writing both at the same time is starting to frustrate me, my brain can't focus and write something I'm happy with while I'm trying to work on 2 things at the same time and I don't want to completely give up on them but that might happen if I keep forcing myself to work on both.


	23. The Truth Will Prevail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The numbers of chapters might change depending on how the next chapter will end, but right now 25 is my goal, I don't want to keep pushing it for too long and end up ruining it by getting lost in the story or something.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and thank you for sticking with me and reading my fics, not just this one, y'all don't know how much it means to me!

“Are you insane? Lena, that’s too dangerous!” Sam exclaimed while walking around the office, trying to process everything Lena had just said.

“Maybe I am, but I'm also desperate and I can’t think of anything else. Can you?” Lena raised an eyebrow while staring at Sam.

“Well, no, but-”

“No, if you don’t have a better idea than the only 2 options for you are to leave now and let me do everything by myself, or come and help me with it.” Lena said and got up to get her stuff.

“Lena… I don’t know, this sounds really risky.”

“You don’t have to go with me, I won’t be upset with you over it, it’s understandable.”

“I'm not letting you do this insanity alone, I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you that I could’ve prevent just by being there with you. Just know that I'm not happy and will call Kara or Alex at the first sign of danger.” Sam pointed a finger towards Lena, trying to show that she meant every word. “Now tell me what you need from me.”

“Let’s go to my apartment and I'll show you.”

“See this? It's called a truth seeker.” Lena lifted a lead lined box and placed it on the table between her and Sam. “Once it attaches to someone, that person is unable to lie. Doesn’t matter what they’re asked, the truth seeker will quite literally suck the truth out of them.” 

“Ok, that doesn’t make any sense.” Sam had a confused look on her face. “But then again, I just found out a few months ago that I'm actually a Kryptonian with superpowers so, guess it could be worse. What are we gonna do with that?” She asked while staring at the box, trying to understand what she was looking at.

“I'm gonna get the coordinates to the island and use this on my brother so I can get him to talk. I know him, he deleted my data from my system, but he got it somewhere cause most of the things I had there were too important for him to just get rid of without a second thought. He got it and he’ll use it for sure, so I just need to get to it before his people.” Lena was already sitting behind her computer, typing nonstop while staring at the screen in front of her.

“Are you a hundred percent sure of this?” Sam was now looking at her attentively. 

“Well, ninety five percent to be completely honest and accurate.” Lena finally looked up and saw Sam’s worried face. “Again, do you have a better idea? Cause all I’ve been hearing for almost three days now is that I need to patient because we’ll figure it out, but I don’t have time to wait to see how things will turn out, I don’t have a few days to spare, I have a company to run, experiments to finish and a hospital full of dying kids waiting for me to provide them with the treatment I promised.” The CEO was almost crying, her hands closed in a fist to try and keep the tears at bay, she had already cried enough today.

“Alright, ok, I get it.” Samantha raised her hands in defeat to show Lena she wouldn’t fight about this anymore. “Just please, don’t push it too far, we both have people to go back to at night, ok?”

“I know, I promise I won’t.” Lena said sincerely. She couldn’t stop thinking about Kara and knew Sam couldn't stop thinking about Ruby. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this. What do you need me to do?”

“Fly me back to my office and I'll try to get the access to the coordinates so we can go. I need to use the computer there because that one can't be traced and I can't get this one to work like that, it’s a bit more complicated than I remembered. I need you cause if I use my portal opener too many times, Alex gets those signals and send Kara to check up on me.” 

“Alright let’s go.”

“There I’ve got it!”

“I don’t want to know what you did but I’m guessing the less I know the better. I'm just here to keep you as safe as possible.”

“You’re right. And thank you for that by the way.” Lena smiled and got up. “Now, I'll go in first and see what kind of lockers they have in his cell, once I get that open, I'm gonna call you and you can superspeed in, handcuff him to the bed to make this easier and superspeed out before he has time to fight. I'll get him distracted again and that’s when you come in with this box already open and get the truth seeker on his arm. Try to do that as quickly as possible so he doesn’t have time to figure out who you are, is that ok with you?”

“Yes, I just want to get this over with. What about the security?”

“I’ll use this device...” Lena reached into her pocket and picked up a little black cube. “When I turn this on, the waves will crash the camera system and it’ll come back as soon as I switch it off again, for the system it’ll be like a few seconds glitch so they won’t suspect anything. And for the guards,” She picked up a small box. “I have this little grenade like device, I’ll open a portal directly inside so we’ll hide and I'll throw this and everyone breathing the smoke from it will fall asleep for about twenty minutes.”

“So that’s all the time we have to get this done...” Sam bit her lip nervously.

“Pretty much. Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let's just do this!”

“Good. Suit up and let's go now, we need to be back before Kara is done at CatCo.” 

“Oh my, what a nice surprise. Hello, dear sister, to what I owe the pleasure of your honorable visit?” Lex looked a bit surprised to see his sister there, he obviously knew she'd come sooner or later, but he believed the DEO would be able to hold her back for a while longer.

“Don’t play dumb, you know damn well why I'm here.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Then I assume Supergirl delivered my message?” Lex smirked and nod to himself. “Good. How was that like? Tell me everything!”

“You’re sick! You’re a vile person and I'm done with your games, once and for all!” Lena kept her eye focused on her brother while her hands worked on the 3 lock pads by the wall besides the cell door.

“Let me just say, you look so adorable when you're all determined and full of hope.” Lex said while staring at Lena up and down. “Just like a naïve child.” He laughed. “Though, if I remember correctly, you’re away smarter when you’re little. You learned everything so fast and you did everything by yourself, I taught you something in the morning and you’re doing it with no help by the evening. It was impressive, I'll give you that. But then you grew up, and instead of continuing on the same path, you decided that depending on that alien was better. That stupid excuse of a hero lead you right into her trap and you fell for it, as if you haven’t been taught better for years. It's extremely disappointing.” He shook his head, a mocking disapproving look on his face.

“Are you done?” Lena raised an eyebrow. “Good, then let’s hurry up with this cause I’ve got better things to do.” She kept going before he had a chance to reply.

“And am I allowed to ask what’s your plan here?”

“Of course.”

“Well, then what is it that you so thoughtfully prepared for me? Besides failure of course. You do remember what happened the last time you tried to capture me to get me to talk, right? Or did you already forgot that you-”

“Don’t you worry little brother, I didn’t forgot. In fact, I learned from it and now I came more prepared.” Lena took a few steps back. “Reign NOW!” She shouted.

“Oh wow, congratulations,” Lex tried to hide his surprise with mockery. “you handcuffed me to the bed. I’d clap for if I could my genius sister.” He rolled his eyes.

“Your voice is so annoying.” 

“You fooling around with that disgusting alien is annoying.” He spat.

“Reign?” Lena called once again.

“Where did you got this?” This time Lex couldn’t really hide his shock as he saw the truth seeker attached to his arm.

“About two days before you blew up my entire lab, I got this and took to my house. I guess I felt that something was about to happen, I didn’t know what but something told me to just take it with me.”

“Does the DEO know you’ve been hiding a truth seeker in your apartment?” Already recovered from the shock, Lex was back to the evil smirk and mocking tone.

“I'll take it back to them once I'm done here, but it’s a good thing I was, don’t you think?” Lena found a chair by the corner of the cell and took it to sit right beside his bed. “I think they’ll thank me one day.”

“I still hope that one day you'll learn your lesson and stop siding with those people. Hopefully it won’t be in the worst way like it was for me.” Lex’s look was unreadable this time.

“You speak as if you cared about me.” 

“And I do. When have I not at least tried to protect you?” He looked deep into Lena’s eyes, no sign of sarcasm in his tone, which confused the CEO for a minute. “Don’t mix the things that I do to try and save Earth from those pathetic aliens with me not caring about you, you just can’t see it because you think aliens are good and brought one home as if she was a pet. All I do is to protect us and to take from those creatures everything they’ve stole from us.”

“You know, in the beginning I thought that you’re aware that all that was bullshit but kept saying it to gain power and all that, but now, knowing that you literally can’t lie and watching you as you talk, I see that you actually believe all that, and that’s even more fucked up because it means you’re so self-centered that you see things that aren’t there. The aliens never stole anything from us, there are bad aliens yes, I know, but don’t speak as if there were no bad humans out there too, just like you.” Lena spoke calmly even though her insides were already started to boil with anger.

“You’re still young and naïve, one day soon you'll finally realize that I was right and then you'll join your family again, just like it should be.” 

“I don’t have time for this, let's just get to the point.” She got back up and walked towards the bed so she was standing right in front of him. “I know you didn’t just delete all my data and burned all the blueprints in my lab, you wouldn’t be stupid enough to do that, so where is it?”

“Hidden, can't wait to actually see everything myself.” Lex was back to his venom filled tone.

“Perhaps I should be more specific, no room to hide.” She smirked and took a step closer. “I want the exact location where you’re keeping my data and all the machines, weapons and suites designs and blueprints!”

“In my secret office in Kaznia.” Lex was trying to hide his anger behind indifferent eyes and calm tone.

“But I thought your office was at that place that auto-destroyed itself after-”

“That was just the facility I was keeping Red Daughter in, to train her, I’d never stay in such an obvious place and call the authorities attention.”

“Then where is it?” Lena was starting to lose her patience.

“Under the soviet’s station, the one where they used to keep their trained soldiers.” Lex was getting red with anger.

“Of course, should’ve thought about that.” Lena whispered to herself.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” With an angry and sarcastic smile Lex looked up and stared into Lena’s eyes again.

“Actually, I have one last question for you, now that I don’t depend on your constant approval anymore and know you can’t lie, did you actually loved me when we were kids? Or was that all a game?” 

“Of course I did, you’re my little sister and you’re a little genius, everything about you was amazing and all I wanted was to teach you everything I knew and protect you from anything that could harm you.”

“What about now?”

“Now I know that power is far more important than love and I hope one day you'll learn that too.”

“Yeah, I needed to hear it from you. Well, wish I had time to catch up on what you’ve been doing in your new place but I'm afraid I have more important things to do. Let me get this…” Lena grabbed the truth seeker’s container and got it back inside before locking it. “Okay, thanks for everything, now I need to go.” She started walking back out when Lex called her name and she paused to looked back at him.

“Aren’t you forgetting anything?”

“What?” She asked, faking confusion.  
Lex moved his hands with an ironic smile while looking at the cuffs and back up at her.  
“Oh right, I guess I’ll just let the guards take care of that for me.” She smirked and kept walking the rest of the way out and locking the cell again.

“The guards you knocked out?” He asked sarcastically. 

“They’ll wake up in about thirty seconds, don’t worry.” Lena got all the locks back on and made sure they’re all working properly before walking away to find Sam. “Now I’ve really gotta go, have a nice day.”

“YOU'LL REGRET THIS LENA! YOU HAVE THE LUTHORS BLOOD AND NOTHING YOU EVER DO WILL CHANGE THAT!” The shouts could be heard through the entire facility.

“There’s no time to fly, I'll open a portal back home. Hurry, come on cause they’re about to wake up!” 

“So, Kaznia?” Sam said as soon as they stepped out of the portal and into Lena’s living room.

“Apparently. I should’ve imagined that, he’d never keep everything in National City, it’s too obvious.”

“What are you gonna do now?” The CFO asked as they sat on the couch.

“Well, I'll have to-” Lena started to speak but was interrupted by a sudden rush of wind and a blue and red blur came in through the window. She got up almost automatically, half in shock but also because by now she already knew what that was.

“Lena?” Kara flew in and rushed to the CEO. “Lena! I was so worried.” Wrapping both arms around the smaller woman she picked her up. “Where were you? I called you and it went straight to voicemail, I passed by your office to check on you and you weren’t there and I couldn’t hear your heartbeat and-”

“Hey, it’s ok now.” Lena spoke calmly and caressed her back to try and calm the girl down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought I’d be able to be back before you’re done at CatCo.”

“Oh right…” Kara said before her brain was able to process Lena’s words. “Wait, what? Be back from where?”

“And I think that’s my cue to leave.” Sam spoke for the first time since Kara arrived and got up from the couch.

“Oh Rao, I'm so sorry Sam!” Kara turned around to look at Sam with guilty eyes. “I was so scared I didn’t see you there when I came in, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it I know how it is.” Sam gave her a little smile to show she wasn’t upset nor mad. “I'm gonna go back to work to let the two of you talk.”

“Sam…” Lena called, almost begging her to stay because she knew Kara was going to freak out on her.

“Nope, good luck honey.” Already walking to the front door, she waved. “Try to stay calm Kara. Bye kids, behave.” She left and closed the door behind her.

“What is she talking about?” Kara asked worriedly.

“We need to talk,” Lena gently pushed Kara towards the couch so they could sit. “but first you need to promise me you won’t get mad and leave, at least not before I'm done explaining everything that happened, can you do that? Sit and listen while I tell you what I did?” Lena was really nervous, so much she simply couldn’t hide it.

“Oh my Rao, I'm already scared…” Kara ran a hand across her face and sighed. “Alright, I promise to sit and listen as quietly as possible.”

“Guess that’s good enough.” Lena took a deep breath before starting to talk. “Okay, first of all I want you to focus on the fact that I'm fine, nothing bad happened, ok?”

“Fuck Lena, what have you done?” Kara was almost crying, millions of things running through her mind. 

“I'm just gonna go straight to the point, there’s no way to sugar-coat it. I went to talk to my brother.”

“YOU WHAT?” Kara stood up. “Lena, what were you-” 

“HEY, you promised!” Lena held Kara’s hand and pulled her back to the couch. “You promised you’d stay calm and listen.”

“I'm sorry, I just didn’t saw that coming.” Kara sighed and tried to calm herself down. “Lena, what the hell?”

“Please let me at least explain before you get mad.” Lena said a bit desperately, with each passing second she was getting more and more nervous.

“Alright, ok, sorry.” Kara shook her head. “Go on.” 

“So, while talking to Sam earlier today, I realized that we really wouldn’t figure this one out by ourselves. There was just no way for us to do it, we needed more help this time, and who better than the person who did it? It’d be easy to go open a portal there, get the information I needed and open a portal back home.” The last phrase was spoken quietly. “Sam helped me. Don’t be mad at her though, she just accepted to go with me to protect me.” Lena said with a little smile. “She stayed with me the entire time to make sure I was ok.”

“Ok, we’ll go back to that later, how did you got him to talk though? I doubt he’d do it for free like that.”

“He wouldn’t. Now I need you to stay calm again and try to see the situation from my point of view.”

“Oh shit Lena, what now?”

“I had-well have, the truth seeker. I had it in my lab but I never used it but a few days ago I had like, a little voice in the back of my mind telling me to take it home with me.” She looked up at Kara to look into her eyes. “I know I should’ve taken it back to the DEO a long time ago but, I'm sorry I didn’t and I'm sorry I didn’t say anything about it but, I don’t know, something told me I was going to need it one day. And I did, that helped me get the information I needed and now I can save my company!”  
Lena’s eyes were so shinny and full of hope that Kara almost melted on the spot, she knew how hard it was for Lena to have faith that things were going to be ok, but at the same time this entire situation could’ve gone really wrong and she was still a bit scared.  
“Lena, I understand all that, I really do but that was extremely dangerous, why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t agree with it and would make me drop the idea. You would tell me that there was another way and that we just had to think about it for a while, but Kara, there wasn’t any other way and I don’t have time to sit and think.” Lena explained, voice both desperate to get Kara to understand where she was coming from, and sad that the blonde one would still be disappointed anyway. “One of my contracts is for very expensive treatments for the kids in my hospital, I can’t lose that contract, I can’t let those kids die!” She was about to cry. “I’d also lose my hospital right after probably, and you know how hard I worked to build it, I can’t just lose it to some random capitalist white dude, he’d destroy it! Please don’t be mad at me, I know it was really dangerous to do that but I had to do it, I just had to, I can’t lose everything!” She grabbed Kara's hands and held them up to her chest as she cried.

“Hey, no, I'm not mad at you, just a little upset that you did something so dangerous and didn’t warn anyone. You should’ve thought more about the consequences, what if something happened to you there? How would you ask for help if there’s no signal on the island?”

“Sam was there with me, she helped a lot and made the process faster so we’d be in and out in a short amount of time.” Lena let go of Kara’s hands to dry her tears. “She came to help but her main task was to keep watch to keep us safe.”

“But what if something also happened to Sam? Again, there’s no signal in that island, the two of you were completely isolated from the rest of the world save from a few guards and special trained aliens that are all instructed to lock up anyone who manages to invaded the island and contact the DEO so one of us go check who it is.” Kara was desperately trying to make Lena understand why what she did could never, ever happen again. “I understand why you did it honey, but you should’ve talked to me or even Alex, so someone outside the island would know where you are and would keep a backup team ready to go there if they felt like something was wrong.” She explained calmly while caressing Lena's cheek. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know, I just didn’t want any of you to try and stop me, this is really important to me.” Lena sniffed and got closer to Kara to hug her.

“I know baby, I know.” Kara wrapped both arms around Lena again and laid back on the couch with her for a bit. “Hopefully there won’t be a next time, but if there is, please call one of us and I promise we’ll try to understand your side and if there really isn’t any other way, we’ll help you.” She said while looking down at Lena who was laying on her chest.

“Okay, I promise.” She sniffed once again and smiled.

“Thank you.” Kara smiled back at Lena and hugged her closer. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too!” Lena hug Kara tighter and hid her face in her neck.

“Okay, you feel better? Calmer?” Kara asked a few minutes later while running her fingers through the CEO’s hair.

“Yes, thank you.” Lena replied while sitting back up on the couch.

“Alright, I'm gonna make us some tea while you tell me what he said and when you’re done, we’re gonna sit and think about what we’re gonna do next. Sounds good?” Kara asked and got up from the couch still looking at Lena.

“Yes.” Lena nodded. “I just want to get this over with so I can go back to work as soon as possible.”

“Alright, let's talk then.” Kara helped Lena up and they went to the kitchen.


	24. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted soon!

I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't completely given up on this fic, I was actually working on the next chapter and also the other fic that was requested, but life happened again and I got crushed with anxiety and depression and even though I really want to keep writing, my brain just isn't having it. I'm really really sorry, I'm hoping to be able to get back up on my feet again soon but it's really hard, I can't find a job because of many issues so I can't move out from my family's house and they're not very lovely people, let's put it that way, which makes my mental health, that was slowly improving with therapy, go down the drain all the time.  
Anyway, hope everyone can understand. I apologise once again and hope to finish write in order to update this as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome


End file.
